Pray for the revolution
by Neodios
Summary: Ïðåäûñòîðèÿ ñîáûòèé ïîëíîìåòðàæêè.


Ñîëíöå ÿðêî ñâåòèëî, ñëîâíî áûë ìàé, à íå îêòÿáðü. Ãîðÿ÷èå ëó÷è ñâåðêàëè íà ïîâåðõíîñòè îçåðà, ïëÿñàëè íà âåðøèíàõ âîëí. Â ýòîò ðàííèé ÷àñ òîëüêî îäèí ÷åëîâåê ñëóøàë èõ ïëåñê. Äåâóøêà ñ âîëîñàìè öâåòà ðîç ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäåëà íà îçåðî. Åãî çâóêè òðåâîæèëè å¸. Ñëóøàÿ, îíà âñïîìèíàëà ÷òî-òî ïëîõîå, - íà å¸ ãëàçàõ ñòîÿëè ñë¸çû, - íî è ÷òî-òî õîðîøåå - å¸ ëèöî îçàðÿëà ñâåòëàÿ óëûáêà. Âåòåð ïåðåëèñòíóë ñòðàíèöû áðîøþðû, êîòîðóþ îíà äåðæàëà íà êîëåíÿõ, è äåâóøêà ñëîâíî ïðîñíóëàñü. Îíà âñòàëà è ïîøëà ïî àëëåå, ëèñòàÿ áðîøþðó, íî âðÿä ëè ÷èòàÿ å¸. Ïîãðóæ¸ííàÿ â ñâîè ìûñëè, îíà íå óñëûøàëà ñòóêà êàáëóêîâ, ïðèáëèçèâøåãîñÿ ê íåé îòêóäà-òî èç ãëóáèíû àëëåè, è øîðîõà ðàçëåòàþùèõñÿ ëèñòüåâ. Äëÿ íå¸ âñ¸ ýòî áûëî âíåçàïíî: âèõðü öâåòíûõ ëèñòüåâ, âûáèòàÿ èç ðóê êíèãà, ÷üè-òî îáúÿòèÿ... - Óóïñ, ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, î÷àðîâàòåëüíàÿ äàìà! - óñëûøàëà îíà ÷åé-òî ÷óòü íàñìåøëèâûé ãîëîñ è òÿæ¸ëîå äûõàíèå íà ñâî¸ì ëèöå. - ß çäîðîâî îïàçäûâàþ, ïîýòîìó ñîâñåì íå ãëÿæó ïî ñòîðîíàì... õîòÿ, êîíå÷íî, ýòî íå îïðàâäàíèå. Äåâóøêà óäèâë¸ííî ñìîòðåëà íà òîãî, êòî âñ¸ åù¸ ñëåãêà îáíèìàë å¸ çà ïëå÷è. Õîòÿ îíà è íå ïðîòåñòîâàëà, å¸ âçãëÿä áûë èñòîëêîâàí êàê óêîðÿþùèé. - È çà ýòè îáúÿòèÿ òîæå ïðîñòèòå. Íî èíà÷å ìû áû óïàëè âìåñòå, à ýòî áûëà áû ãîðàçäî áîëåå äâóñìûñëåííàÿ ñèòóàöèÿ. Ïîçâîëüòå, ÿ ïîìîãó, - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ïðèñåë, ïîäíèìàÿ ñ çåìëè êíèæå÷êó. Äåâóøêà íàêîíåö ðàññìîòðåëà ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Õîòÿ åãî ãîëîñ è íàïîìèíàë æåíñêèé, ïóñòü ãðóáîâàòûé, ýòî áûë þíîøà. Åìó áûëî íå áîëüøå âîñåìíàäöàòè, è äåðæàëñÿ îí óâåðåííî, äàæå íåìíîãî ãðóáîâàòî, ñëîâíî èãðàë â èãðó, ïðèäóìàííóþ èì ñàìèì, à îñòàëüíûå è íå ïîäîçðåâàëè, ÷òî òîæå èãðîêè. Íà í¸ì áûë êîñòþì íåîáû÷íîé ðàñöâåòêè - ñåðûé ñ ñèðåíåâûì, íî ïî ïîêðîþ - ñòàíäàðòíàÿ ôîðìà ÷àñòíîé øêîëû, è ëèõî çàëîìëåííàÿ êîçûðüêîì íàáîê ÷¸ðíàÿ ôóðàæêà ñ çîëîòîé êîêàðäîé. Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ áðîøþðó. Îí áûë ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî íà ïîëãîëîâû âûøå äåâóøêè, ñìóãëûé è ñòðîéíûé. Óáðàâ ñ ãëàçà óïàâøóþ ÷¸ëêó öâåòà ñòàëè, îí ïðèñâèñòíóë: - Äà ýòî æå ðåêëàìíûé ïðîñïåêò íàøåé Àêàäåìèè! Çäåñü ãäå-òî åñòü è ìîÿ ñòàòüÿ. Òû õî÷åøü ïîñòóïàòü? Îí âçãëÿíóë íà íå¸ èç-ïîä íåïîñëóøíîé âîëíèñòîé ÷¸ëêè. Ñèðåíåâûå ãëàçà íåçíàêîìöà ñëîâíî íåâçíà÷àé çàãëÿíóëè â ñèíå-ãîëóáûå ãëàçà äåâóøêè è âíîâü âåðíóëèñü ê êíèæêå. - Äà, ïîñòóïàòü...- ïðîèçíåñëà äåâóøêà çàâîðîæåííî. - Çíà÷èò, ìû åù¸ âñòðåòèìñÿ! - ðàäîñòíî êîíñòàòèðîâàë þíîøà, âîçâðàùàÿ åé ïðîñïåêò è ïîäíèìàÿ ñ ìîù¸íîé äîðîæêè ñâîé ïîðòôåëü. - ß âñ¸ æå îïàçäûâàþ... âåðíåå, ÿ óæå... Ìåíÿ çîâóò Þðèíî Êàãå. Áóäåøü â Àêàäåìèè Îòîðè, èùè ìåíÿ â âûñøåé øêîëå. À ñàìà íå õî÷åøü ïðåäñòàâèòüñÿ? - Óòåíà...Òåíäæî Óòåíà. - Èíòåðåñíîå èìÿ, - õìûêíóë îí è, çàêèíóâ ïîðòôåëü íà ïëå÷î, ïîø¸ë ïðî÷ü. Íî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ îí îãëÿíóëñÿ: - Ïîêà, Öâåòî÷íàÿ ÷àøå÷êà! Óòåíà âçãëÿíóëà íà áðîøþðó. - Àêàäåìèÿ Îòîðè?..  
  
Êàãå ñèäåë íà ñòóïåíÿõ çäàíèÿ âûñøåé øêîëû. Ó÷èòåëü âûãíàë åãî èç êëàññà çà äâàäöàòèìèíóòíîå îïîçäàíèå. - Íó êîíå÷íî! Ïîïðîáîâàë áû îí âñþ íî÷ü ìîòàòüñÿ ïî ãîðîäó, îïîçäàâ íà ïîñëåäíèé àâòîáóñ... Âåñü âå÷åð îí ïðîâ¸ë íà ñòîÿíêå àâòîáóñîâ, à íî÷üþ ñìîòðåë íà çâ¸çäû â ïàðêå. - Íå ïîåâ è íå âûñïàâøèñü, âñ¸ ðàâíî òðóäíî áûëî áû ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ...  
  
Ïîäóë âåòåð, è ê íîãàì Êàãå óïàëî íåñêîëüêî ëåïåñòêîâ ðîç. Êàãå ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó. Îòêóäà-òî ñâåðõó, êðóæàñü, ñïóñòèëñÿ åù¸ îäèí ëåïåñòîê - ñíåæíî-áåëûé.  
  
Íèêòî íèêîãäà íå âåðèë, ÷òî îí ýòî âèäèò. Íî îí òî÷íî âèäåë - ýòó êâàäðàòíóþ ïëîùàäêó â ïîäíåáåñüå è ëåñòíèöó, âåäóùóþ ê íåé. Ïîäõâàòèâ ïîðòôåëü, þíîøà ïîø¸ë ïî óëî÷êå, îáðàçîâàííîé äâóìÿ ó÷åáíûìè êîðïóñàìè. Îí ïðèáëèæàëñÿ ê íåïîíÿòíîìó ñîîðóæåíèþ, íå îòðûâàÿ îò íåãî ãëàç. Çàêèíóâ ãîëîâó ââåðõ, îí ñìîòðåë íà òî÷êó, îòêóäà òîíêèì øëåéôîì òÿíóëñÿ ðîçîâûé ñëåä. Çà íèì ñëåäèëè ÷üè-òî âíèìàòåëüíûå ãëàçà, è îí òî÷íî çíàë, ÷òî ýòî áûëè èìåííî çåë¸íûå ãëàçà öâåòà èçóìðóäîâ.  
  
Òåìíîâîëîñàÿ õðàíèòåëüíèöà ðîçîâîãî ëîæà âêëþ÷èëà âîäó, è îíà ñâåðêàþùèì ôîíòàíîì îðîñèëà êðàñíî-áåëîå ïîëå öâåòîâ.  
  
Âíîâü ïîäóë âåòåð, è íà ëèöî Êàãå óïàëè õîëîäíûå êàïëè. Îí âçäðîãíóë, íî âçäðîãíóëà è îáëàäàòåëüíèöà èçóìðóäíûõ î÷åé. Ñòîÿ íà êðàþ ïëîùàäêè, îíà ãëÿäåëà íà îäèíîêóþ ôèãóðó äàëåêî âíèçó. Èñêðÿùèåñÿ êàïëè óäàðèëè å¸ ïî ñïèíå è íîãàì, äðóãèå óïàëè âíèç, ê íîãàì òîãî, êòî ñòîÿë íà ìîñòîâîé. Îí íå ìîã âèäåòü å¸, íî ñìîòðåë è ÷óâñòâîâàë å¸ ïðèñóòñòâèå. - Àíøè. Äåâóøêà ïîñïåøíî îòîøëà îò êðàÿ àðåíû è îáåðíóëàñü. - Àêèî îíèè-ñàìà...  
  
Êàãå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê èñ÷åçàþò ìóðàøêè, ïîáåæàâøèå ïî ñïèíå, è èçóìðóäíûé âçãëÿä îñòàâèë åãî. Ïîõîæèå íà äîæäü êàïëè âäðóã ïîêàçàëèñü åìó ñëåçàìè.  
  
- Êòî òàì? -×òî? - ß ñïðîñèë, íà êîãî òû ñìîòðåëà. - Ïðîñòî ãëÿäåëà âíèç, íà òâîþ âåëèêîëåïíóþ øêîëó. - Ïðàâäà? - Àêèî âñòàë ðÿäîì è âçãëÿíóë âíèç, íî òàì áûëî ïóñòûííî.  
  
Êàãå âäðóã îùóòèë õîëîä - ìåðòâåííûé è ëåäåíÿùèé. - Íó âîò, ïðîñòûë, ðîìàíòèê ÷¸ðòîâ, - áóðêíóë îí ñåáå ïîä íîñ è ïîñïåøèë îòîãðåòüñÿ â áëèæàéøåì ôîéå.  
  
Ñåðäöå Àêèî áåøåíî çàêîëîòèëîñü - òî ëè îò âèäà ñëèøêîì äàë¸êîé çåìëè, òî ëè îò ÷åãî-òî åù¸, íåïîíÿòíîãî. Íî âíèçó äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî áåçëþäíî. - Êàê òåáå íå ñòðàøíî ãëÿäåòü ñ òàêîé âûñîòû... - âçäîõíóë îí. - Ïîéä¸ì ëó÷øå, ñåñòð¸íêà, ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ìíå ïîïîçèðîâàëà. - Íîâàÿ êàðòèíà? - Äà. Õî÷ó â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç çàïå÷àòëåòü òåáÿ ñâîáîäíîé.  
  
- Áîã òû ìîé, - øìûãíóë íîñîì Êàãå, íåçàìåòíî óñàæèâàÿñü íà ñêàìåéêó çà ðîçîâûì êóñòîì, - Ñòóäåí÷åñêèé ñîâåò â ïîëíîì ñîñòàâå... - Çíà÷èò, 27-å? - ïåðåñïðîñèë ñèíåâîëîñûé ïîäðîñòîê, äåëàÿ ïîìåòêó â áîëüøîì áëîêíîòå ñ ýìáëåìîé Àêàäåìèè. - Äà, 27-å îêòÿáðÿ ýòîãî ãîäà, - ïîäòâåðäèë Ïðåçèäåíò Êèðþþ. - Ïî÷åìó èìåííî ýòî ÷èñëî? - ïîäíÿëà áðîâü íàäìåííàÿ Àðèñóãàâà. - Êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà? - ðàçäðàæ¸ííî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ñàéîíäæè. - Ðàäè òàêîãî ìîæíî îòëîæèòü ëþáûå äåëà. Âïðî÷åì, âàì ìîæíî è íå îòêëàäûâàòü. ß óâåðåí â ïîáåäå, òàê ÷òî ìîæåòå äàæå è íå ïðèõîäèòü. - Ïèñüìî ãëàñèò, ÷òî 27.10 - ìèñòè÷åñêîå è çàãàäî÷íîå ÷èñëî äëÿ Êðàÿ Ñâåòà, õîòÿ ó ìåíÿ ëè÷íî ñëîæèëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî çíà÷åíèå ÷èñëà åìó íåÿñíî, - Òîãà ïåðåäàë ïèñüìî Ìèêè. - À ïîñåùåíèå äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñâîáîäíîå. - ×òî çà ÷óøü îíè ïîðþò? - íåäîóìåâàë Êàãå â ñâîèõ êóñòàõ. - ×òî áû òî íè áûëî, ÿ èäó, - Äæóðè âçãëÿíóëà íà ïèñüìî. - Ýòî øàíñ çàïîëó÷èòü Íåâåñòó. - Îãî! - Êàãå óäèâë¸ííî ìîðãíóë. - Î Äæóðè õîäÿò ðàçíûå ñëóõè, íî åñëè îíà ñîáèðàåòñÿ èñêàòü íåâåñòó íàðàâíå ñ òðåìÿ ïàðíÿìè, òî òóò åñòü î ÷¸ì çàäóìàòüñÿ... - Íåò ó âàñ íèêàêèõ øàíñîâ, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñàéîíäæè. - Íåâåñòà Ðîçû áóäåò ìîåé, è âñÿ ñèëà òîæå äîñòàíåòñÿ ìíå. - Çäåñü íåò íè ñëîâà î ôîðìå òóðíèðà, - íåóâåðåííî çàìåòèë Ìèêè. - Âåðíî. Ïîòîìó ïðåäëàãàþ ïîìåíüøå êðè÷àòü î ñâîåé ïîáåäå, - Òîãà õìóðî âçãëÿíóë íà Ñàéîíäæè, - è ãîòîâèòüñÿ ê ëþáûì èñïûòàíèÿì.  
  
- Àêàäåìèÿ Îòîðè... Óòåíà âíèìàòåëüíî ÷èòàëà èìåíà àâòîðîâ âñåõ ñòàòåé. Îäíà èç ïîñëåäíèõ íàçûâàëàñü " Öàðñòâî ðîç ". Ïîä íåé ñòîÿëî èìÿ: Þðèíî Êàãå. " Ïåðâîå, ÷òî âñòðåòèò Âàñ çäåñü - æèâàÿ èçãîðîäü èç êðåìîâûõ ðîç, è ëèøü ïîòîì - êàìåííàÿ ðîçà íà âîðîòàõ, ñèìâîë àêàäåìèè..."  
  
- Êàãå-ñàìà! Êàãå-ñàìà! Êàãå-ñàìà!!! Ðàñïðàâèâ ïëå÷è, îí âûøåë èç êëàññà. - Ýòî ïðàâäà, ÷òî ó òåáÿ ñêîðî äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ? " Áîã ìîé, è îòêóäà òîëüêî îíè âñ¸ óçíàþò?.." - Äà, ýòî ïðàâäà. 27-ãî. - À êàêèå ðîçû òû áîëüøå âñåãî ëþáèøü? - ß ëþáëþ ëèëèè... è áåëûå ðîçû. - À çàïàõ? - ×åãî? - Êàêîé òâîé ëþáèìûé çàïàõ? - ß èõ íå ÷óâñòâóþ. Ìîæíî, ÿ âåðíóñü? Ìíå åù¸ øïàðãàëêó äîïèñàòü íàäî... - ...òîãäà ÿ âûáåðó òåáå òóàëåòíóþ âîäó íà ñâîé âêóñ. - Áðîñüòå, ýòî æå äîðîãî. - Äàæå äëÿ ìåíÿ?  
" Î íåò... Êîçóý..." - Ìíå è âïðàâäó ïîðà. Âïðî÷åì... - îí çàìåøêàëñÿ, à ïîòîì ïîäîø¸ë ê Êîçóý ïîáëèæå. - Ïðèâåò, ãðîçà õèìèè... ×òî-òî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ÿ íå ñëûøó ðîÿëÿ òâîåãî áðàòöà-êðîëèêà. Îí ÷òî, ïåðåí¸ñ ñâîé ìóçûêàëüíûé êëàññ ïîäàëüøå îò ìîèõ ñòàðûõ äîðòóàðîâ, áîÿñü ïðèâèäåíèé? - Äà íåò... îí î÷åíü çàíÿò...êàê è òû. - ×åì? - À òû ñî ìíîé ïðîãóëÿåøüñÿ? Ñòèñíóâ çóáû, Êàãå âçÿë Êîçóý ïîä ðóêó. - Èòàê? - ñïðîñèë îí, êîãäà îíè ìèíîâàëè òîëïó åãî îäíîêëàññíèêîâ. - Âîò òàê è ðîæäàþòñÿ ñëóõè, - óäîâëåòâîð¸ííî îòìåòèëà Êîçóý, ñâîðà÷èâàÿ çà óãîë. À òî òû ñâîåé íåïðèñòóïíîñòüþ ïîðòèøü ìíå ðåïóòàöèþ. ×òî òû òàì ñïðàøèâàë?.. - Ìèêè. - Àõ äà. Îí ñ ãîëîâîé óø¸ë â òðåíèðîâêè. ×òî îí, ÷òî Äæóðè... Äà è Òîãó ñ Ñàéîíäæè èç èõ äóðàöêîãî êëóáà íå âûòàùèøü. Èäîëû îíè èëè íåò, íî âñå îíè íåìíîãî ïñèõè. Ïîõîæå, ñëó÷àéíî ïîäñëóøàííûé Êàãå ðàçãîâîð ñîâåòíèêîâ áûë ãîðàçäî âàæíåå, ÷åì îí äóìàë. Çà âñåé ýòîé ñóåòîé ñòîÿëî íå÷òî ãîðàçäî áîëåå ãëîáàëüíîå, íî ÷òî èìåííî - Êàãå ïîíÿòü íå ìîã. ×òîáû åãî ïðåä÷óâñòâèå îôîðìèëîñü â íå÷òî áîëåå îïðåäåë¸ííîå, íóæíà áûëà èíôîðìàöèÿ. Åñëè áû îí ìîã óçíàòü áîëüøå... - Ñïàñèáî, - Êàãå ðàññåÿííî âûïóñòèë ðóêó Êîçóý. Ïî åãî ñïèíå âäðóã ïðîáåæàëà äðîæü. Èçóìðóäíûå ãëàçà áûëè ãäå-òî çäåñü. - Ñêîðî çàêîí÷èòñÿ ïåðåðûâ, Êîçóý, à òåáå åù¸ âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â ñâîé êîðïóñ.  
  
Àíøè òâ¸ðäî çíàëà, ÷òî îí ãäå-òî çäåñü.Ñâåðõó îíà íå ðàçãëÿäåëà íè åãî ëèöà, íå îäåæäû, íî áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî óçíàåò åãî. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî òàê æå, êàê óæå êîãäà-òî ÷óâñòâîâàëà...  
  
- Ëàäíî. Õî÷åøü îò ìåíÿ èçáàâèòüñÿ - èçáàâèøüñÿ, - Êîçóý ïîäîøëà ê ëåñòíèöå - ×åðåç íåäåëþ ó ìåíÿ àòòåñòîâî÷íàÿ êîíòðîëüíàÿ. ß çàéäó? - Êîíå÷íî. - Òîãäà óâèäèìñÿ. ß åù¸ è áåç ïîâîäà ïðèéäó. - Àãà, - Êàãå ïîìàõàë ðóêîé âñëåä óáåãàþùåé äåâóøêå.  
  
Îáëàäàòåëüíèöà âîëøåáíîãî âçãëÿäà áûëà ãäå-òî ðÿäîì, íî íàâåðíÿêà òàê æå êàê è îí íå òîðîïèëàñü îáåðíóòüñÿ, ïûòàÿñü ðàñòÿíóòü ìèíóòû ñëàäîñòíî òðåâîæíîãî îæèäàíèÿ. Íàêîíåö ïðîçâåíåë çâîíîê. Êîðèäîð ìãíîâåííî îïóñòåë. Îíè îñòàëèñü âäâî¸ì íà âñ¸ì ýòàæå, â ðàçíûõ êîíöàõ êîðèäîðà. Îíè îäíîâðåìåííî îáåðíóëèñü, è â ýòîò ìîìåíò êîðèäîð ïîãðóçèëñÿ â ñóìåðêè - ñîëíöå çàêðûëà ëîõìàòàÿ ñèçàÿ òó÷à. Àíøè, ïðèæàâ ðóêè ê ãðóäè, ñäåëàëà øàã âïåð¸ä, ïûòàÿñü ðàçãëÿäåòü ñòîÿùåãî â òåíè þíîøó. Ñâåò áëåñíóë íà åãî âîëîñàõ, êàê íà ñòàëè - îí òîæå ñäåëàë øàã, íî ïðåæäå ÷åì ÷òî-òî ïðîèçîøëî...  
  
- Àíøè, âîò òû ãäå, - èç-çà êîëîííàäû äîí¸ññÿ ìóæñêîé ãîëîñ. - Òåáÿ æäóò â êëàññå. - Äà, ÿ óæå èäó! - Äåâóøêà òîò÷àñ æå îãëÿíóëàñü è èñ÷åçëà çà êîëîííàìè. Âñëåä çà íåé ïîñëåäîâàëè øàãè ãîâîðèâøåãî. - Àíøè... - ïîâòîðèë Êàãå, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà îò âûãëÿíóâøåãî ñîëíöà. - Âîò êàê òåáÿ çîâóò... Ãðå÷åñêèé öâåòîê...  
  
Äíè ëåòåëè äëÿ âñåõ íèõ. Êòî-òî ïðîâ¸ë èõ â ñïîðòèâíîì çàëå, â ñâîåé ñòóäèè, ñðåäè ðîç èëè ìå÷òàíèé, â ñâî¸ì óþòíîì òèõîì äîìå èëè ñðåäè øóìíîé ñóåòû øêîëüíûõ êîðïóñîâ. Êàãå íå èñêàë Àíøè. ×òî-òî äàâàëî åìó çíàòü, ÷òî èõ âñòðå÷à ìîæåò íàâðåäèòü åé - îí ïîìíèë ãîëîñ, ðàçëó÷èâøèé èõ, è õîëîä, ïðåñëåäîâàâøèé åãî ñ òåõ ïîð. Âïðî÷åì, âòîðîå îí ñêîðåå ïðèïèñûâàë êàêîìó-òî íåäîìîãàíèþ. - Ïåðåó÷èëñÿ, - îáúÿñíÿë îí âñåì. - Êòî? Òû? - Êîçóý ôûðêíóëà. - Òîãäà è ÿ òîæå. È Õèìåìèÿ. - À îíà-òî ÷òî? - ×òî ñ òîáîé? - Ïåðåó÷èëñÿ... - Íåò, òû ÷òî â íå¸ âëþáë¸í? Ñòîèò î íåé çàãîâîðèòü... - Äóð¸õà òû, Êîçóý... Ìíå ïðîñòî èíòåðåñíî. - Îíà ñåñòðà íàøåãî äåêàíà. Åé ó÷èòüñÿ íå îáÿçàòåëüíî. Íå òî ÷òî íåêîòîðûì... - Äàâàé-äàâàé, ïèøè ðåàêöèþ. Ïîêà ÿ - òâîé áîññ... - Þðèíî Êàãå-ñàí, ïîìîãèòå, ïîæàëóéñòà, - ó÷èòåëü âûãëÿíóë èç-çà êðàÿ òðåñíóâøåé âàçû. - Îòíåñèòå å¸ íà êàôåäðó äîìîâîäñòâà, ïóñòü îíè çàêëåÿò. À ðàáîòó âàøåé ó÷åíèöû ÿ ïðîâåðþ. - Î íåò... - ïðîñòîíàëà Êîçóý. - Íå ïîäâåäè ìåíÿ, - ïîäìèãíóë åé Êàãå è çàáðàë ó ó÷èòåëÿ ôàðôîðîâóþ âàçó. Îíà áûëà òàêàÿ ãðîìîçäêàÿ, ÷òî Êàãå åäâà âèäåë äîðîãó. Îðàòü "ïîáåðåãèñü!" â ñàìûé ðàçãàð áîëüøîãî ïåðåðûâà áûëî áåññìûñëåííî - ñòîÿë òàêîé ãîìîí, ÷òî âðÿä ëè êòî óñëûøàë áû. - Êàãå-ñåìïàè, âàì ïîìî÷ü? - À-à, ýòî òû, Ìèêè... Ñïàñèáî, âäâî¸ì ìû, êîíå÷íî, ðàçîáü¸ì ýòó äóðàöêóþ âàçó ãîðàçäî áûñòðåå... Ëó÷øå ñûãðàé ìíå ÷òî-íèáóäü ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì. Â êàêîé êîìíàòå òû áóäåøü èãðàòü? - ß íå èãðàþ ïîêà... Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü. Ó ìåíÿ çàíÿòèÿ ïî ôåõòîâàíèþ. - Êîçóý ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî íèêàêèõ ñîðåâíîâàíèé íå ïðåäâèäèòñÿ. Ó òåáÿ ñåçîííîå îáîñòðåíèå? Òî åñòü...ý-ý... ÿ èìåë â âèäó ïîâûøåíèå àêòèâíîñòè... - ×òî-òî âðîäå... Â êîíöå ìåñÿöà ó ìåíÿ áóäåò ñîðåâíîâàíèå âàæíåå âñåõ ïðåäûäóùèõ... È åñëè ÿ îäåðæó ïîáåäó, ÿ ñûãðàþ òåáå ñàìóþ ïðåêðàñíóþ ìåëîäèþ, êàêàÿ òîëüêî ñóùåñòâóåò íà ñâåòå... íåò, ëó÷øå ñî÷èíþ òàêóþ. - Î-î! - Êàãå îñòîðîæíî îáîø¸ë ãðóïïó ó÷åíèêîâ, íè íà ñåêóíäó íå òåðÿÿ Ìèêè èç âèäà. - Çíà÷èò, ìíå æäàòü äâàäöàòü ñåäüìîãî? - Äà, äâàäöàòü... à îòêóäà òû çíàåøü ÷èñëî? - Êàê îòêóäà? Ñàì æå òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàë. - ß ñêàçàë? - Íó äà. Ïðîïóñòè-êà ñåãîäíÿøíþþ òðåíèðîâêó, òû çàìåòíî ñäàë... Çàòî âîò òâîÿ ñåñòðà äåëàåò çíà÷èòåëüíûå óñïåõè. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî ñ áèîëîãèåé ïðîáëåì áîëüøå íå áóäåò. - Áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî, Þðèíî-ñåìïàè. Èç òåõ, êîãî ÿ çíàþ, òû åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî îòíîñèòñÿ ê íåé... òàê. - Êàê? - Íó, êàê êî âñåì... - Çíàåøü, ÿ íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàþ, íî ìíå ïðèÿòíà òâîÿ áëàãîäà-à-à!.. Êòî-òî ñëó÷àéíî òîëêíóë Êàãå â áîê. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ óñòîÿòü è óäåðæàòü âàçó, íî å¸ êðàé çàäåë ìåòàëëè÷åñêóþ ïîäñòàâêó äëÿ ãîòè÷åñêèõ ÷àñîâ. - Îñòîðîæíåå! Áåðåãèòåñü âñå!!! Ôàðôîðîâûå îñêîëêè âååðîì ðàçëåòåëèñü ïî êîðèäîðó. Ìèêè ëîâêî îòñêî÷èë, ñòîÿâøèå ïîä ÷àñàìè âîâðåìÿ çàáåæàëè â àóäèòîðèþ. Â îêðîâàâëåííûõ ðóêàõ Êàãå îñòàëàñü ëèøü êó÷êà îñòðûõ ôàðôîðîâûõ îñêîëêîâ.  
  
Îïàñëèâî ïîäíÿâ ãëàçà, Êàãå óâèäåë åù¸ îäíó æåðòâó ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ - ìîëîäîãî ìóæ÷èíó ñ ïðåäñòàâèòåëüíîé ïàïêîé â ðóêå. Íà òûëå åãî ëàäîíè êðîâîòî÷èëà äëèííàÿ öàðàïèíà. - Ê-êàêîé óæàñ... ïðîñòèòå ìåíÿ, ÿ, êàæåòñÿ, çàïíóëñÿ èëè... íî ýòî íå âàæíî... ß âñ¸ ðàâíî âèíîâàò. Çàìåòèâ íà ïîëó ñðåäè îñêîëêîâ íåñêîëüêî âûïàâøèõ èç ïàïêè ëèñòêîâ, îí ïðèñåë, ÷òîáû èõ ïîäíÿòü. - Îòîðè-ñàí, êòî-òî åãî òîëêíóë, - ñêàçàë Ìèêè. - Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå âèíîâàò. - Ïîäîæäè, - íàõìóðèëñÿ Àêèî, îïóñêàÿñü íà êîðòî÷êè ðÿäîì ñ Êàãå, è ïåðåõâàòèë åãî ðóêó. - Ýòî âàæíûå äîêóìåíòû. Íå ñòîèò ïà÷êàòü èõ êðîâüþ.  
  
Ìåäëåííî, êàê âî ñíå, êàïëÿ êðîâè èç åãî öàðàïèíû ñêàòèëàñü ïî øîêîëàäíîé êîæå. Ïàëüöû Êàãå, ñæàòûå ðóêîé Àêèî, ñòàëè ñîâñåì õîëîäíûìè è ñëåãêà ä¸ðíóëèñü, êîãäà ÷óæàÿ êðîâü ïîïàëà â îäèí èç ìåëêèõ ïîðåçîâ. Ñëîâíî ëåäÿíàÿ áóñèíà ïîïàëà ïîä êîæó è ðàñòàÿëà â êðîâè.  
  
- Êàê òâîÿ ôàìèëèÿ? - Îòîðè-ñàí, îí ïðàâäà íå âèíîâàò. ß æå ãîâîðþ - ÿ âèäåë, êàê êòî-òî åãî òîëêíóë, - íå óíèìàëñÿ Ìèêè. - Ìåíÿ çîâóò Þðèíî Êàãå, 12 "å" êëàññ, - íå ñëóøàÿ åãî, îòâåòèë Êàãå. - Ó Âàñ êðîâü òå÷¸ò. - Ó òåáÿ òîæå. - ß äàì Âàì ïëàòîê... Êàãå âñòàë è âûòàùèë èç çàäíåãî êàðìàíà ïëàòîê. Àêèî òåì âðåìåíåì ñîáðàë äîêóìåíòû è âûïðÿìèëñÿ. - Ïîçâîëüòå Âàøó ðóêó, - Êàãå íèêàê íå ìîã ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ. Áóäü íà ìåñòå ýòîãî ìóæ÷èíû êòî-òî äðóãîé, îí áû äàâíî óæå îòøóòèëñÿ, íî ñåé÷àñ îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñòðàííóþ ïîäàâëåííîñòü - ðóêà íåìåëà, è ãîëîñ... òîò ãîëîñ, ÷òî îáîðâàë èõ âñòðå÷ó ñ Àíøè.  
  
Ñâèäåòåëè ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàëè, êàê Êàãå àêêóðàòíî ñëîæèë ïëàòîê, à Àêèî, ñâûñîêà ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî, ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó. Íî ïîêà Êàãå ðàñïðàâëÿë ïîâÿçêó, ãóñòàÿ ñòðóéêà êðîâè ñ åãî ïîðåçàííîé ëàäîíè ñòåêëà íà ðàíó Îòîðè. Òîò îòä¸ðíóë ðàíåíóþ ðóêó, ñëîâíî îáæ¸ãøèñü. - ß ëó÷øå îáðàùóñü â ìåäïóíêò. È òåáå ñòîèò, - ïîñïåøíî äîáàâèë îí, îòñòóïàÿ. - Ý-ý, Ìèêè... - îáðàòèëñÿ ê Êàîðó Êàãå, êîãäà Àêèî Îòîðè ñêðûëñÿ èç âèäà, à âèäåâøèå ñëó÷èâøååñÿ ðàçáåæàëèñü äåëèòüñÿ âïå÷àòëåíèÿìè. - ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî æóòêèé òóïèöà, íî... êòî ýòî áûë? - Ýòî? Àêèî Îòîðè, äåêàí Àêàäåìèè. - Áðàò Õèìåìèè? - Íó äà. - Âîò íåâåçóõà... Çàìå÷àòåëüíî äåí¸ê íà÷àëñÿ. Åù¸ òîëüêî óòðî, à ÿ óæå åäâà íå óáèë äåêàíà. ×òî æå áóäåò ê âå÷åðó? - Íå çíàþ êàê âå÷åð, à âîò ÷åðåç íåäåëþ ó òåáÿ äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ. Ñòîèò çàïóñòèòü ðàíêè, êàê ïðîèçîéä¸ò èíôèöèðîâàíèå, îíè âîñïàëÿòñÿ, è íà ïðàçäíè÷íîì îáåäå òû áóäåøü íå â ñîñòîÿíèè äåðæàòü äåñåðòíóþ ëîæêó èç-çà ìíîãîñëîéíûõ ïîâÿçîê. Êàãå âçãëÿíóë íà îêðîâàâëåííûå ðóêè. - È êàê ÿ îáúÿñíþñü ïåðåä ó÷èòåëåì?.. - Ãëóïîñòè êàêèå. Âñå âèäåëè, ÷òî ýòî áûë íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé. Ìèêè ãîâîðèë ÷òî-òî åù¸, óâåðåííî è óñïîêàèâàþùå. Êàãå íå ìîã ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà åãî ãîëîñå è ñìûñëå ñëîâ. ×óæàÿ êðîâü ëåäÿíîé èçâèâàþùåéñÿ çìåéêîé ñòðóèëàñü ïî æèëàì, è ýòî ÷óâñòâî çàãëóøàëî âñå îñòàëüíûå. - ×òî ñ òîáîé?! Êàãå-ñàìà! - òåïåðü ðÿäîì ñ íèì áûë êòî-òî äðóãîé. - Êàãå- ñàìà, òû òàê ïîáëåäíåë! - Ìíå.. õîëîäíî... - ñ òðóäîì ïðîèçí¸ñ Êàãå õîëîäíûìè ãóáàìè. Ìÿãêî îòñòðàíèâ ïîääåðæèâàþùèõ åãî ó÷åíèêîâ, îí ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî íåóâåðåííûõ øàãîâ ê îêíó. Ñîáðàâ ñèëû, îí ðàñïàõíóë åãî íàñòåæü. Ãäå-òî äàëåêî âíèçó áûëà çåìëÿ â ìóòíîé äûìêå, à òàì, íàâåðõó, ãîðàçäî áëèæå, ÷üÿ-òî ôèãóðêà ñêëîíÿëàñü íàä íåæíûìè ðîçàìè.  
  
- Îñòîðîæíåå, îí ñåé÷àñ óïàä¸ò èç îêíà!.. Åìó òîëüêî õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû Àíøè âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî. Êàêèì áû õîëîäíûì íè áûë èçóìðóäíûé öâåò, îí áû ñîãðåë åãî...  
  
Àíøè ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó. Ïûøíàÿ àëàÿ ðîçà çàòðåïåòàëà â å¸ ðóêå, ðîíÿÿ áàðõàòíûå ëåïåñòêè.  
  
- Âçãëÿíè íà ìåíÿ... - ïðîøåïòàë Êàãå. - Îí ÷òî-òî ñêàçàë? - çàñóåòèëèñü âîêðóã íåãî. - Ïðîñòî îáåðíèñü... è âçãëÿíè, - ñêàçàë îí ñðûâàþùèìñÿ ãîëîñîì. - Îí áðåäèò? - Îí áðåäèò... - Êàãå áðåäèò!  
  
Àíøè ñóäîðîæíî ñæàëà öâåòîê â ðóêå, è âåòåð óí¸ñ êðàñíûå ëåïåñòêè. Åìó íóæíà áûëà ïîìîùü, è ïîìî÷ü áûëî òàê ëåãêî - ïðîñòî îáåðíóòüñÿ è ïîñìîòðåòü. "Âçãëÿíè", - øåïòàë åé âåòåð, - "Îáåðíèñü", - ìîëèëè ðàçíîöâåòíûå áóòîíû. Ýòî áûëî òàê ïðîñòî... è òàê ñëîæíî - ïîäàðèòü âçãëÿä, êîòîðûé, åé êàçàëîñü, îíà íå ñìîæåò âîçðîäèòü íèêîãäà. Âíîâü ïîñìîòðåòü íà êîãî-òî òàê, êàê îíà ñìîòðåëà íà ñâîåãî ïðèíöà. Ïðîñòîé âçãëÿä áûë áû ïðåäàòåëüñòâîì.  
  
Àíøè ïîñïåøíî âñòàëà è îãëÿíóëàñü. Âåòåð êîñíóëñÿ å¸ ñïèíû, çàèãðàë ò¸ìíî-ñèðåíåâûìè âîëîñàìè, âïëåòàÿ â íèõ ðîçîâûå ëåïåñòêè... íî â òîì îêíå, ãäå, îíà áûëà óâåðåíà, äîëæåí áûë ñòîÿòü ñåðîâîëîñûé þíîøà, áûëî ïóñòî.  
  
Ìèð âîêðóã ñòàë íåìûì è ìóòíûì. Ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî îí âèäåë, áûëè êðîâàâûå ëåïåñòêè, óíîñèìûå âåòðîì.  
  
Óòåíà ñèäåëà â ïîëóò¸ìíîé êîìíàòå íà íåðàçîáðàííîé êðîâàòè, è êóòàëàñü â îäåÿëî. Èç îòêðûòîãî îêíà â êîìíàòó âïîëçàë õîëîäíûé íî÷íîé âîçäóõ. Ãäå-òî äàëåêî îò íå¸, â ñòàðîì äîðòóàðå íà êðàþ Àêàäåìèè, Êàãå ëåæàë íà êðîâàòè, ñâåñèâ ðóêó â ëåäÿíîé ïîòîê âîçäóõà, ñî÷àùåãîñÿ èç ïðèîòêðûòîãî îêíà. Íî âîçäóõ êàçàëñÿ åìó ïî÷òè îáæèãàþùèì ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òåì, êàê çàìîðàæèâàëà åãî êàïëÿ êðîâè Àêèî Îòîðè. Äåêàí, ðàññò¸ãèâàÿ ðóáàøêó, çàïóòàëñÿ ïîâðåæä¸ííîé ðóêîé â æàáî. Çàøèïåâ îò áîëè, îí îñòîðîæíî îñâîáîäèë å¸. Îíà áîëåëà áû ìåíüøå, åñëè áû îí íå îòìûâàë ðàíó òàê äîëãî, íî êðîâü Êàãå îáæèãàëà åãî è ëèøàëà ïîêîÿ. Ñòîèëî çàêðûòü ãëàçà, è îí âèäåë íåçíàêîìóþ êîìíàòó ñ äâóõúÿðóñíîé êðîâàòüþ è íåóìåëûé ðèñóíîê, ïðèêðåïë¸ííûé ê ñòåíå ó èçãîëîâüÿ âåðõíåãî ÿðóñà êðîâàòè. Íî òåïåðü ðàíà ÷èñòà. Åãî íè÷åãî íå òðåâîæèëî. Âèäåíèå ïåðåñòàëî áûòü íàâÿç÷èâûì. Àêèî ñíÿë íàêîíåö ðóáàøêó è, ñåâ íà êðàé êðîâàòè, íàêëîíèëñÿ ê ãóáàì ñïÿùåé äåâóøêè.  
  
Êàãå ñæàëñÿ â êëóáîê, óòêíóâøèñü ãîëîâîé â ñòåíó, íà êîòîðîé âèñåë ïî÷òè íåðàçëè÷èìûé â ñóìåðêàõ ðèñóíîê. Ïðèæèìàÿ ê ãðóäè ëåäÿíûå ïàëüöû, îí ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, íî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ñòîÿëà ñîâñåì äðóãàÿ êàðòèíà - îãðîìíîå ïîëå êðàñíûõ è áåëûõ ðîç, äëèííûé ìå÷ â ðóêå, áåëîñíåæíûå îäåæäû... âîñõèùåííûé âçãëÿä Õèìåìèè, å¸ äîâåð÷èâàÿ óëûáêà...  
  
"Ó êàæäîé ðîçû ñâîé öâåò, ñâîè òðåáîâàíèÿ, ñâîÿ òàéíà, ñïðÿòàííàÿ â òóãî ñâ¸ðíóòûé áóòîí. Òàê æå è ó êàæäîãî ÷åëîâåêà - ñâîé õàðàêòåð, ñâîè ñêðûòûå ñïîñîáíîñòè. Ó÷èòåëÿ Àêàäåìèè ãîòîâû ïîìî÷ü êàæäîìó ñâîåìó ó÷åíèêó, ðàçðàáîòàòü ñïåöèàëüíóþ ïðîãðàììó, ÷òîáû êàê ìîæíî ïîëíåå ðàñêðûòü ýòè òàëàíòû. Êàê â êàæäîì ðîçîâîì ñàäó, çäåñü äîëæíû áûòü òàêèå çàáîòëèâûå ñàäîâíèêè..." Îíà óæå íå ÷èòàëà, - áûëî ñëèøêîì òåìíî, - ñëîâà ñàìè âñïëûâàëè â å¸ ãîëîâå, êîãäà Óòåíà âîäèëà ïàëüöàìè ïî íåðàçëè÷èìûì ñòðî÷êàì. "Äàâíûì-äàâíî â äàë¸êîé-äàë¸êîé ñòðàíå..." Îíà îòä¸ðíóëà ðóêó îò ïðîñïåêòà. "...æèë Ïðèíö Ðîçû, ñäåëàâøèé âñåõ äåâóøåê íà ñâåòå ïðèíöåññàìè." - Ãäå æå ýòîò ïðèíö Ðîçû ñåé÷àñ? Íî å¸ âîïðîñ âíîâü îñòàëñÿ áåç îòâåòà. Ïðèíö Ðîçû... Ðîçû... "Ðîçû èçûñêàííû è ïðåêðàñíû. Îíè - ñèìâîë êðàñîòû è øèêà, è òîëüêî òàêàÿ ýëèòíàÿ øêîëà êàê Àêàäåìèÿ Îòîðè ìîãëà ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå âûáðàòü ðîçó ñâîåé ýìáëåìîé."  
  
- Êàãå-ñàìà, ìîæíî ê òåáå? - Êàãå-ñàìà! Êàãå-ñàìà! - Þðèíî-ñåìïàè! - Þðèíî-ñàí, îòêðîéòå! - Ïîçâîëüòå ìíå! - Êîçóý ðåøèòåëüíî ðàñòîëêàëà îäíîêëàññíèêîâ Êàãå. Ïðèáëèçèâøèñü ê ñàìîé äâåðè, îíà çàáàðàáàíèëà ïî íåé íîñêîì òóôëè. - Î÷íèñü, ëåíòÿé! Ó ìåíÿ çàâòðà êîíòðîëüíàÿ, âûéäè íåìåäëåííî! ß ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òåáå íàïëåâàòü åñëè ó òåáÿ áóäóò ïðîáëåìû ñ ó÷èòåëÿìè, íî îáî ìíå òû ïîäóìàë? - Ïðîñòè, Êîçóý... - ãîëîñ, äîí¸ñøèéñÿ èç êîìíàòû, êàçàëîñü, ïðèíàäëåæàë íå Êàãå, à êàêîìó-òî ãîðàçäî áîëåå ñòàðøåìó óñòàëîìó ÷åëîâåêó. - Ïðîñòèòå è âñå âû, íî... ÿ íå ìîãó. - Òû ÷òî, áîëåí? - ñïðîñèëà Êîçóý æàëîáíî. - ß ïîçîâó âðà÷à? - Íå íàäî, - õðèïëî ïîïðîñèë Êàãå, ïðèñëîíÿÿñü ê äâåðè. - Ýòî äðóãîå. Íî ó÷èòåëÿì ñêàæèòå, ÷òî ÿ ïðîñòûë. - Äà ó òåáÿ èç êîìíàòû âååò õîëîäîì! - Êîçóý ïî¸æèëàñü. - Òû ðàññêàæåøü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò? - Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë... ÿ áû çíàë, êàê ýòî ïðåêðàòèòü!.. - ß ìîãó ïîìî÷ü? - Í-íåò... - À êòî ìîæåò? - Íå çíàþ... Ïðîñòî îñòàâüòå ìåíÿ. - Òû âñåãäà ïîìîãàë ìíå è Ìèêè, è âñåì îñòàëüíûì. Òåïåðü ìû õîòèì òåáå ïîìî÷ü. Êàãå! Êàãå, òû ìåíÿ ñëûøèøü?  
  
- Ýé, âû ñëûõàëè? - ×òî? - Ïðî Þðèíî-ñåìïàè. Íó, òîãî, ÷òî æèâ¸ò â ïðîêëÿòîì äîðòóàðå. - Êàãå-ñàìà! ×òî èìåííî? - Îí ïîêóøàëñÿ íà äåêàíà. - ?! - Îí õîòåë åãî óáèòü. - Ãëóïîñòè. Ìíå ñêàçàëè, ÷òî ýòî áûë íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé. - Ýòî åðóíäà. - Åðóíäà - ýòî òî, ÷òî òû ñêàçàëà! Íè íà êîãî îí íå ïîêóøàëñÿ. Ýòî æå Êàãå! Ïðîñòî ìîé ïàðåíü òîëêíóë åãî, êîãäà Êàãå òàùèë êàêóþ-òî âàçó. - Ïóñòü áóäåò ïî-òâîåìó. À ÷òî òâîé ïàðåíü ñêàæåò î áîëåçíè Êàãå è äåêàíà? - ?! - Äà, âåäü íè òîãî, íè äðóãîãî íå âèäíî ïî÷òè íåäåëþ. - Äåêàí çàíÿò, êàê è Ñòóäåí÷åñêèé ñîâåò - îíè ÷òî-òî òàì ãîòîâÿò. - Íó à Êàãå-òî áîëåí. Ñïðîñè ó åãî îäíîêëàññíèêîâ, ó ó÷èòåëåé, êîòîðûå ïûòàëèñü óçíàòü, ÷òî ñ íèì... äà ó òîé æå Êîçóý, íàêîíåö. Ãîâîðÿò, îí ñîâñåì ïëîõ. - Ýòî âñ¸ ïðîêëÿòèå äîðòóàðà íà îòøèáå. Ãîâîðÿò, òàì êòî-òî óìåð... íå ñâîåé ñìåðòüþ. - Íàâåðíîå, Êàãå òîæå óìð¸ò. - Åñëè òû ëþáèøü Ñàéîíäæè, ýòî íå äà¸ò òåáå ïðàâà ãîâîðèòü òàêèå ãàäîñòè î òåõ, êòî ëó÷øå åãî. - ×òî-î? Êòî ýòî ëó÷øå ìîåãî Ñàéîíäæè? - Óéìèñü. Ýòî Òàöóéÿ òâîé, à Ñàéîíäæè - îáùèé. - Ýòîò íîñàòûé äîõîäÿãà ñ åãî âå÷íîé óõìûëêîé ëó÷øå ìîåãî Ñàéîíäæè? Ýòîò òîùèé ÿçâà ëó÷øå... - Êàê áóäòî òåáå åãî íå æàëêî. - Íó-ó... Àíøè âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàëà ãðîìêèé ýìîöèîíàëüíûé ðàçãîâîð ÷åòûð¸õ å¸ ñâåðñòíèö. Îí ðàçðóøèë å¸ ïîñëåäíèå ñîìíåíèÿ. Ïîêðåï÷å ñæàâ áóêåò áåëûõ ðîç, îíà ïîøëà ïî äîðîæêå, âåäóùåé ê ñòàðûì äîðòóàðàì.  
  
Êàãå ëåæàë, ñâåñèâøèñü ñ êðàÿ êðîâàòè è ðàñêèíóâ ðóêè. Îí ñìîòðåë â îêíî, ãäå ãóñòûå ëèâíåâûå òó÷è áûñòðî ãíàë ìèìî ñîëíöà âåòåð. Îêòÿáðü âûäàëñÿ âåòðåíûì, íî æàðêèì. Íà äåðåâüÿõ åù¸ ïûëàëè ëèñòüÿ, à ïîçäíèå ðîçû æèâîé èçãîðîäè öâåëè âîâñþ. Îí ïî÷òè íåäåëþ íå ïîêèäàë êîìíàòû, íî íå ÷óâñòâîâàë íè ãîëîäà, íè æàæäû, íè îäèíî÷åñòâà. Îí íè íà ìèã íå çàêðûë ãëàç - åìó íå íóæíî áûëî ñïàòü, ÷òîáû âèäåòü ñíû î ÷óæîé æèçíè. Íî ñåãîäíÿ ÷òî-òî áûëî íå òàê. Ñåãîäíÿ îí ïîäîø¸ë ê ïîðîãó, ñ êîòîðîãî íóæíî áûëî óéòè, íî êóäà?.. Îí óñòàë æèòü ÷óæèì òåëîì, ÷óæèìè âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè, áûòü ÷óæèì ïðîøëûì. Îñòàâàòüñÿ â ýòîì áðåäó âñåãäà èëè ÷òî-òî ïðåäïðèíÿòü, ÷òîáû îñâîáîäèòüñÿ...íî ÷òî?  
  
- Êàãå-ñàí?.. Âåäü òåáÿ çîâóò òàê? - ñïðîñèëà ðîáêî Àíøè, ïðèæèìàÿñü ê äâåðè åãî êîìíàòû. - ß óæå â ýòîì íå óâåðåí, - âçäîõíóë îí. - Íî ÿ óâåðåíà. - Òû îïîçäàëà... íè â ÷¸ì íåëüçÿ áûòü óâåðåííûì. - ß ìîãó áûòü óâåðåíà â òåáå, - ñî ñëåçàìè íà ãëàçàõ ïðîäîëæàëà Õèìåìèÿ, åù¸ êðåï÷å ïðèæèìàÿñü ê äâåðè. - Çàâòðà - òóðíèð, âåäü òû ïîíèìàåøü, î ÷¸ì ÿ. - Îí ðàçûãðûâàåò ïðàâî îáëàäàòü òîáîé. - Áåãè, ïðîøó òåáÿ. Ïîâåðü ìíå, ýòî ñïàñ¸ò òåáÿ, à ýòî âñ¸, ÷åãî ÿ õî÷ó. Åñëè íà ñâåòå ÷òî-òî åù¸ äîðîãî òåáå, áðîñàé âñ¸ è áåãè ïðî÷ü èç ýòîãî ìèðà. Îí íå ïðîñòèò òåáå, ÷òî òû åñòü.  
  
Êàãå ìîë÷àë. Ñåðûå ïîëîòíà çàíàâåøèâàëèñü áåëûì øåëêîì, è â äëèííûé õðóñòàëüíûé áîêàë ïàäàëè äâå òàáëåòêè.  
  
- Êàãå, òû ñëûøèøü ìåíÿ? Âðåìÿ ðåøàòü, è ÿ ðåøàþ, ÷òî òû ñïàñ¸øüñÿ. Òû ñáåæèøü. Êàãå?  
  
È âñ¸ ñíîâà - ñåðåáðÿíûé ìå÷, áåëûé ïëàù, êðàñíûå êîâðû òðîííîãî çàëà, çîëîòèñòàÿ ïàð÷à ïëàòüÿ ïðèíöåññû, áåëîå êðóæåâíîå æàáî, áåëàÿ áóìàãà, áåëûé ø¸ëê ïðîñòûíåé... áåëûé òóìàí íàä Àêàäåìèåé... Áåëûå îáëàêà, ðàçðûâàåìûå øïèëÿìè çàìêà, áåëûå ñ àëûì ðîçû Àðåíû... Áåëîå ñ àëûì ïëàòüå Íåâåñòû Ðîçû.  
  
- Êàãå, òû ñëûøèøü ìåíÿ? - Äà. - Òû ðåøèë? - Äà. Ãîëîñ áûë óæå äðóãèì - âíîâü ìîëîäûì, âûñîêîâàòûì þíîøåñêèì ãîëîñîì. Àíøè îòïðÿíóëà îò äâåðè, è â òîò æå ìèã ê äâåðè ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû ïðèæàëñÿ Êàãå. - Ïðîùàé, Êàãå, - ïðîøåïòàëà Õèìåìèÿ. Ðîçû óïàëè ê å¸ íîãàì. - Åñëè áû òû ñêàçàë ìíå ÷òî-íèáóäü íà ïðîùàíüå... - Îäíàæäû òû âíîâü áóäåøü ñâîáîäíà. Õîëîäíàÿ êàïëÿ êðîâè ñòåêàëà èç åãî ëàäîíè ïî äâåðè.  
  
Àêèî ëåæàë íà êðîâàòè â ñâîåé ñòóäèè. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ êàðòèíà áûëà ïî÷òè ãîòîâà. Íå õâàòàëî áóêâàëüíî íåñêîëüêèõ øòðèõîâ, íî îí íèêàê íå ìîã ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ. Åìó íå äàâàë ïîêîÿ òîò ñìóòíî çíàêîìûé ðèñóíîê, ÷òî ïðîäîëæàë âèäåòüñÿ åìó íî÷üþ. Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà. Êàïëÿ êðîâè ñòåêàëà íåìíîãî íàèñêîñîê, ïåðå÷¸ðêèâàÿ ðèñóíîê - ò¸ìíàÿ êîæà, ñâåòëûå êóäðè, ãëàçà öâåòà ìîðñêîé âîëíû... áåëûé ïëàù, áåëûé êîñòþì... Þíûé Ïðèíö Ðîçû. Äèîñ, ñîòâîð¸ííûé ñèëîé ëþáâè. Äèîñ, óáèòûé òîé æå ñèëîé. Àêèî âûïðÿìèëñÿ, ñåâ íà êðîâàòè.  
  
- Êàãå? - Êîçóý, ïðèæèìàÿ ê ãðóäè ñòîïêó ó÷åáíèêîâ, íåóâåðåííî çàãëÿíóëà â ïðèîòêðûòóþ äâåðü. - Òû ÷òî... çäîðîâ? - Àãà, - Êàãå ñèäåë íà ïîäîêîííèêå, à îêíî áûëî ïëîòíî çàêðûòî. - Êàê íèêîãäà. À òû? Êàê òâîÿ êîíòðîëüíàÿ? - Ý-ý... Çàòî ïî áèîëîãèè îäíè ïÿò¸ðêè. - Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü íå áûë íà óëèöå. Ìîæåò, ïîñèäèì â íàøåé áåñåäêå? - ×òî ñ òîáîé? Òû ïðîñòî èçëó÷àåøü æèçíü. - ß óìèðàþ - ïëîõî, ÿ æèâó - ïëîõî... Ìíå ÷òî, ñáåæàòü? - Òû î ÷¸ì? - ß ïðèíÿë âàæíîå ðåøåíèå, ïîýòîìó ìíå íàìíîãî ëåã÷å.  
  
Óòåíà âûëîæèëà íà äèâàí âñ¸ ñîäåðæèìîå ãàðäåðîáà. Íàñëàæäàÿñü óñïîêîåíèåì, îíà ëàñêàëà ïàëüöàìè òêàíü ïëàòüåâ. Áåññîííûì íî÷àì ïðèø¸ë êîíåö. Îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî äåëàòü, è òåïåðü åé áûëî ëåã÷å.  
  
Êîçóý îòêèíóëà âîëîñû ñ ãëàç. - Íàäåëàë æå òû øóìó, ÿ òåáå ñêàæó...Íå çíàþ, ñëûøàë ëè òû, íî òâîþ äâåðü ñîáèðàëèñü âûëàìûâàòü. - Âñåñîêðóøàþùàÿ çàáîòà... - Êîãäà òû ïåðåñòàë îòâå÷àòü, Ñàéîíäæè ïðåäëîæèë âûëîìàòü äâåðü. Ïîäíÿëàñü æóòêàÿ ñóåòà, âñå äóìàëè, ÷òî òû ïðè ñìåðòè... Íî ïîòîì áûëî ðåøåíî îñòàâèòü íà íåñêîëüêî äíåé â ïîêîå, à åñëè òû íå âûéäåøü äî äâàäöàòü ñåäüìîãî, ëîìàòü äâåðü è çâàòü ñâÿùåííèêà. - Êòî ýòî òàê ðåøèë? - Äåêàí. - Àêèî Îòîðè? È ÷òî îí åù¸ ñêàçàë? - Êàãå, òû ïñèõ. Òî÷íî ñ òàêèì æå âûðàæåíèåì íåäåëþ íàçàä òû ñïðàøèâàë î Õèìåìèè. Òåïåðü òû âëþáë¸í â äåêàíà? - Êîçóý, òû... - ...äóð¸õà, ÿ çíàþ. Íî íå ýòî ëè òâî¸ "âàæíîå ðåøåíèå"? Ðåøèë, ÷òî äåâî÷êè òåáå áîëüøå íå íðàâÿòñÿ?.. - Êîçóý, òû... - À òû - ïñèõ! Áóäåøü îòðèöàòü? À ïî÷åìó òîãäà òû òàê ïîñòóïèë ñî ñâîèì ðèñóíêîì? Çà÷åì áûëî åãî ðâàòü äà åù¸ ðàçâåèâàòü ñ êðûøè, êàê íà ïîõîðîíàõ? Ëó÷øå á ìíå åãî îòäàë... Êàãå îòâ¸ë âçãëÿä. - Òû æå âñåãäà òàê äîðîæèë èì... âî âðåìÿ ïîæàðà òû áðîñèëñÿ â îãîíü òîëüêî ÷òîáû ñïàñòè ðèñóíîê. Òû âñåì óøè ïðîæóææàë, ÷òî õî÷åøü áûòü ïðèíöåì, êàê îí. - ß è áûë êàê îí, - Êàãå òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë. - Çíàëà áû òû, ñêîëüêî ÿ ïåðåæèë çà ýòó íåäåëþ, ïîêà íå âûõîäèë èç êîìíàòû... ß óçíàë î í¸ì âñ¸, è ïîíÿë, ÷òî êàê è ïðåæäå ÿ õî÷ó áûòü ïðèíöåì, íî íå òàêèì, êàê îí è íå â ýòîì ìèðå. - Êàãå ïîïðàâèë áóòîí áåëîé ðîçû â íàãðóäíîì êàðìàíå. - Îí íå ìîæåò áûòü èäåàëîì. Îí áûë âîçâåëè÷åí, íî íå çàñëóæèâàë ýòîãî. - À òû? - ß õî÷ó çàñëóæèòü. - Åñëè äåëî áóäåò ðåøàòüñÿ ãîëîñîâàíèåì, òî ÿ áóäó ãîëîñîâàòü òîëüêî çà òåáÿ. - Äàæå íå çà Ìèêè? - À âîò è îí ñàì... Ïðèâåò, àíè-÷àí! - Êîçóý-êóí, ñ êåì ýòî... Þðèíî-ñåìïàè! Êàê ÿ ðàä, ÷òî òû ñåáÿ õîðîøî ÷óâñòâóåøü! Íàêîíåö-òî... ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, î òâî¸ì çäîðîâüå áåñïîêîèëñÿ âåñü Ñòóäåí÷åñêèé ñîâåò. - Äîáðûé äåíü, Êàîðó-ñåìïàè, - Êàãå óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîìàõàë ìàëü÷èêó ðóêîé. - Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ çà òàêèå âîëíåíèÿ... - Êàê íàñ÷¸ò òîãî, ÷òîáû ñ òîáîé âñòðåòèëñÿ Ïðåçèäåíò Êèðþþ? Òî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ òîáîé, ñòàëî íîâîñòüþ íîìåð îäèí âî âñåé Àêàäåìèè. - Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì âñòðå÷óñü ñ íèì. Êàê íàñ÷¸ò ñåãîäíÿøíåãî âå÷åðà, ó Ðîçîâîãî ñàäà? - Åãî òðåíèðîâêà çàêîí÷èòñÿ îêîëî ïÿòè. - À êóäà òû òàê ñïåøèë? - ß äîëæåí îòíåñè ïðîòîêîëû ñîáðàíèé Ñîâåòà äåêàíó. - Ïðà-àâäà? - Êàãå ëóêàâî ñäâèíóë ôóðàæêó íà îäèí ãëàç. - Ñëóøàé-êà, ó íàñ òóò ìàòåìàòè÷åñêàÿ çàãâîçäêà. - Ïðà-àâäà? - âûòàðàùèëàñü íà íåãî Êîçóý. - Ðåàêöèè ïðåâðàùåíèÿ ìû íàïèñàëè, à â âû÷èñëåíèÿõ òàêàÿ áåëèáåðäà... Òû æå ìàòåìàòèê, ïîìîãè ñåñòðå! - Í-íó... - À ÿ îòíåñó áóìàãè. Âîò è äîãîâîðèëèñü! - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Êàãå âûõâàòèë èç ðóê Ìèêè ñòîïêó ëàçóðíûõ ïàïîê è èñ÷åç ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ìèêè ñîîáðàçèë, â ÷¸ì äåëî. - Íäà-à, Êàãå, ÝÒÎ íà òåáÿ ïîõîæå... - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Êîçóý ñåáå ïîä íîñ. - ß íè÷åãî íå ïîíÿë, - ïðèçíàëñÿ Ìèêè, ñàäÿñü ðÿäîì ñ ñåñòðîé, - íî ÷òî òóò ó âàñ ñ ìàòåìàòèêîé?  
  
Êàãå, ïîóäîáíåå ïåðåõâàòèâ ðàññûïàþùèåñÿ ïàïêè, ïîñòó÷àë â äâåðü äåêàíà è âîø¸ë. - Ïðîòîêîëû Ñòóäåí÷åñêîãî ñîâåòà, - îáúÿâèë îí, êëàäÿ èõ íà ñòîë. - Äîáðûé äåíü, Îòîðè-ñàí. - Ðàä òâîåìó âûçäîðîâëåíèþ, Þðèíî-ñåìïàè. Ìèìî îêîí êàáèíåòà ëåòåëè öâåòíûå ëåïåñòêè. - Ïîõîæå, ÷òî èìåííî Âàì ÿ îáÿçàí ïîêîåì, êîòîðûé ïîìîã ìíå ïîïðàâèòüñÿ. Îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ îäíîãî áûëî Âàøèì ðåøåíèåì, íå ïðàâäà ëè? - Äà. Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî òåáå íóæíî. - Âàøà èíòóèöèÿ ïðîñòî óäèâëÿåò ìåíÿ... - Êàãå ëó÷åçàðíî óëûáíóëñÿ. Îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó. - Íàäåþñü, ÷òî è ìíå óäàñòñÿ êîãäà-íèáóäü óäèâèòü Âàñ. Àêèî ïîñëåäîâàë ïðèìåðó Êàãå, âûòÿíóâ ðóêó äëÿ ðóêîïîæàòèÿ.  
  
Äåñÿòü ñìóãëûõ ïàëüöåâ ñïëåëèñü â äèïëîìàòè÷åñêîì æåñòå.  
  
Ìèð ïîãðóçèëñÿ âî òüìó. Ó êàæäîãî èç íèõ ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ïðîìåëüêíóëî îäíî è òî æå âèäåíèå. Äëèííûé ñåðî-ñòàëüíîé êîðïóñ, èçîãíóòûå ôàðû, èçÿùíûå êðûëüÿ, íèçêàÿ ïîñàäêà íà óçêèå êîë¸ñà, çàîñòð¸ííûé áàìïåð ñ ãîòè÷åñêîé íàäïèñüþ "Òåíü"... Ôàíòàñòè÷åñêàÿ ìàøèíà ïðîðâàëàñü ñêâîçü ïîëóïðîçðà÷íóþ çàíàâåñü, âñïåíèâ ñâîé ïóòü áåëûìè ðîçàìè, è ðóêîïîæàòèå ðàçîìêíóëîñü.  
  
Êàãå ìåäëåííî îòñòóïèë ê äâåðè. Îí óçíàë âñ¸, ÷òî õîòåë. Îí áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî Àêèî çíàåò î í¸ì ñòîëüêî æå, ñêîëüêî óçíàë îá Àêèî Êàãå. Íî îí ìîã óéòè ñïîêîéíî.  
  
- Þðèíî-ñàí? Êàãå ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è óï¸ðñÿ âçãëÿäîì â ïûøíûé áóêåò ðîç. - Ý-ý... - Ñ äí¸ì ðîæäåíèÿ íå ïðèíÿòî ïîçäðàâëÿòü ðàíüøå ñðîêà. Äà è ñòðàííî áûëî áû, åñëè á ÿ ïîäàðèë òåáå ïî òàêîìó ïîâîäó áóêåò. - Òîãà ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. - Òàê ÷òî áóäåì ñ÷èòàòü ýòî ïðåçåíòîì îò âñåãî Ñîâåòà â ñâÿçè ñ òâîèì âûçäîðîâëåíèåì. - Áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî, - Êàãå ïîäíÿëñÿ, ïðèíÿë áóêåò èç ðóê Êèðþþ è îáìåíÿëñÿ ñ íèì ðóêîïîæàòèåì. - Íåóæåëè ìî¸ íåäîìîãàíèå íàñòîëüêî âàæíî, ÷òî òû ïðåðâàë çàíÿòèÿ ðàäè ìåíÿ? - Èìååøü â âèäó êåíäî? Ñåãîäíÿøíþþ íîðìó ÿ âñ¸ ðàâíî âûïîëíèë. Öåëåñîîáðàçíî áûëî óêîðîòèòü òðåíèðîâî÷íûé äåíü ïåðåä òóðíèðîì... Âïðî÷åì, ÿ ïðèø¸ë áû äàæå åñëè áûë î÷åíü çàíÿò. - Ïîõîæå, ÷òîáû íàêîíåö ïðèâëå÷ü ê âíèìàíèå Ñîâåòà, íàäî ñ íåäåëüêó ïîèçîáðàæàòü óìèðàþùåãî. - Òàê ÷òî æå ñ òîáîé áûëî? Òû îáðàùàëñÿ ê âðà÷ó? - Íåò. Çà÷åì? ß óæå çäîðîâ. - Íî äî ýòîãî... - ß ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå ïîìíþ. - ß ïàðó ðàç ïðîõîäèë âå÷åðîì ó òâîåãî ðàñêðûòîãî îêíà. Îáà ðàçà òû ïðîñòî ëåæàë íà ñïèíå, ñâåñèâøèñü ñ êðîâàòè, è áåççâó÷íî øåâåëèë ãóáàìè. - Ïðàâäà?.. Êàê èíòåðåñíî...- ðàññåÿííî ïðîáîðìîòàë Êàãå. "Ïàðó ðàç... íå êàæäóþ ëè íî÷ü Àêèî ïîñûëàë òåáÿ íà ïðîâåðêó?.." - Íè÷åãî òàêîãî íå ïîìíþ. È âñ¸ æå, ÷åì ÿ îáÿçàí òàêèì âíèìàíèåì ê ñâîåé ñêðîìíîé ïåðñîíå? - Ýòî ðàñïîðÿæåíèå äåêàíà. Òâî¸, êàê òû ãîâîðèøü, "íåäîìîãàíèå" - ñëó÷àé èç ðÿäà âîí âûõîäÿùèé. Ýòî ìîãëà áûòü è çàðàçíàÿ èíôåêöèÿ, îïàñíàÿ äëÿ âñåé øêîëû. - Âðÿä ëè, - ñêåïòè÷åñêè óñìåõíóëñÿ Êàãå. - Ñîâñåì âðÿä ëè...  
  
- Àíøè, òû ïîãîâîðèëà ñ íèì? - Äà, îíèè-ñàìà. - Îí ïîä÷èíèëñÿ? - Ïî÷òè íàâåðíÿêà. - Åãî ñèëà â òîì, ÷òî îíè î÷åíü ïîõîæè. Â ýòîì æå è åãî ñëàáîñòü. Ïóñòü îí íå îñîçíà¸ò, íî òâîèì ñëîâàì îí äîëæåí ïðèäàâàòü îãðîìíîå çíà÷åíèå. Ñòîèò ëèøü ïðàâèëüíî ïîäîáðàòü èõ. - ß äóìàþ, ÿ ïîäîáðàëà âåðíûé òîí. Íî... íå ìîæåò ëè ïîìåøàòü òî, ÷òî â í¸ì ÷àñòèöà òåáÿ? - Çà ïîñëåäíèå äâå íåäåëè ÿ êàê íèêîãäà ÷àñòî ñëûøó îò òåáÿ ñëîâî "íî"... Íå ñòîèò âîëíîâàòüñÿ. ß âèäåë ëèøü êàðòèíó â åãî êîìíàòå. Âðÿä ëè îí âèäåë áîëüøå. Âðÿä ëè...  
  
Êàãå è Òîãà ñèäåëè íà ñêàìåéêå ïåðåä áèáëèîòåêîé. - À ÷òî ó òåáÿ ñ Õèìåìèåé? Èõ ðàçãîâîð äàâíî óø¸ë îò îôèöèàëüíîãî êàê ïî ôîðìå, òàê è ïî ñîäåðæàíèþ. - Ñ Õèìåìèåé? Ó ìåíÿ? Äà ÿ è âèäåë-òî å¸ èçäàëåêà ðàç ïÿòü. Îíà æ íà ÷åòûðå êëàññà ìëàäøå, äî å¸ êîðïóñà äîáðûõ ïîë÷àñà. - À Ìèêè ãîâîðèë, ÷òî òû ñïðàøèâàë î íåé ó Êîçóý. - Íó è ÷òî äàëüøå? Ìèêè íóæíî çàñòåïëåðèòü ðîò. Èëè Êîçóý. Îíè îáà âå÷íî âñ¸ ïðåóâåëè÷èâàþò. - Íó à âñ¸-òàêè? - Îòñòàíü îò ìåíÿ... Ïðîñòî îíà ñèìïàòè÷íàÿ, äà ê òîìó æå åäèíñòâåííàÿ ìóëàòêà âî âñåé Àêàäåìèè. - Íåïëîõî áûëî áû çàïîëó÷èòü òàêóþ õîòÿ áû äëÿ ïðåñòèæà, òàê? - Íó...÷òî-òî âðîäå. - Ðàç òåáå âñ¸ ðàâíî, òî õîðîøî. - Ì-ì... Íå ïîíÿë. - Òåáå íå áóäåò íåïðèÿòíî, åñëè ÿ å¸ îòâîþþ. Íå õîòåëîñü áû òåáÿ çàäåâàòü, õîðîøèé òû ïàðåíü. - Íó, ÿ âñ¸ ðàâíî íè÷åãî íå ïîíÿë, íî çà êîìïëèìåíò - ñïàñèáî. - Ýòî íå êîìïëèìåíò, à êîíñòàòàöèÿ ôàêòà. - Äà, äëÿ êîìïëèìåíòîâ ñèòóàöèÿ íå ïîäõîäÿùàÿ... - Êàãå óñìåõíóëñÿ, îãëÿäûâàÿ îïóñòåâøóþ óëèöó. - Ëó÷øå áû âçÿë ìåíÿ â ñâîé Ñîâåò. - Õì-ì, ñòîèò ïîäóìàòü... - Íå óñïååøü... - ×òî? - Óæå äåñÿòü. Ìû ïÿòü ÷àñîâ áîëòàëè íè î ÷¸ì è ðàçäàëè ðîçû âñåì ñèìïàòè÷íûì äåâ÷îíêàì, êîòîðûõ âñòðå÷àëè, à çàâòðà ó òåáÿ - òóðíèð, ó ìåíÿ - äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ. - Äà, ïîæàëóé, ñòîèò ðàçîéòèñü. Íàäåþñü, òû áóäåøü ïåðâûì, êòî ïîçäðàâèò ìåíÿ ñ ïîáåäîé. Óâèäèìñÿ ïîñëå òóðíèðà íà òâî¸ì ïðàçäíèêå! - Íå äóìàþ...- òèõî ñêàçàë Êàãå âñëåä Òîãå è äîáàâèë âñëóõ: - Ïåðåäàâàé ïðèâåò Øèîðè! ×àñû íà áàøíå ïðîáèëè äåñÿòü. Çàêèíóâ ãîëîâó, Êàãå ñìîòðåë íà Àðåíó Äóýëåé â ïîäíåáåñüå. Îáëàêà íàä íåé ñãóùàëèñü, è ñ äåñÿòûì óäàðîì îí óâèäåë â îáëàêàõ ñèëóýò çàìêà. Ïîñòîÿâ áåç äâèæåíèÿ åù¸ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, Êàãå ïîø¸ë ïî îñâåù¸ííîé ìîñòîâîé.  
  
Àíøè âêëþ÷èëà îðîøåíèå Àðåíû. Çàâòðà ðîçû äîëæíû áûòü ñâåæè êàê íèêîãäà. Îíà îãëÿäåëà Àðåíó ñêâîçü äîæäü ðàäóæíûõ áðûçã, ïîäñâå÷åííûõ ëóíîé è ñâåòîì øêîëüíûõ ôîíàðåé. ×òî-òî ñâåòëîå ñðåäè ïóðïóðíûõ ðîç ïðèâëåêëî å¸ âíèìàíèå. Îíà íàêëîíèëàñü. Ýòî áûë êóñîê áóìàãè, îáðûâîê ðèñóíêà - ìîðñêàÿ çåëåíü ãëàç, ñâåòëî- ñèðåíåâûå âîëîñû, áåëûé ñ ãîëóáûì âîðîòíèê... - Äèîñ, ëþáèìûé ìîé... Â ñëåçàõ, íàïîëíèâøèõ å¸ ãëàçà, çàïëÿñàëè îòáëåñêè ðàññåÿííîãî ñâåòà. Õèìåìèÿ íåðåøèòåëüíî âçÿëà êëî÷îê áóìàãè â ðóêè, è òóòæå îùóòèëà, ÷òî ñîâñåì íåäàâíî ýòîò ðèñóíîê äåðæàëè ðóêè Êàãå. Îíà ïî÷òè âèäåëà, êàê òîò, ñòîÿ íà êðûøå, â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âçãëÿíóë â ãëàçà íàðèñîâàííîãî ïðèíöà, ïðîâ¸ë êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ ïî ëèöó, êîòîðîå òàê òùàòåëüíî âûðèñîâûâàë, ðåøèòåëüíî ðàçîðâàë ðèñóíîê â êëî÷üÿ è ïîçâîëèë âåòðó óíåñòè èõ ñî ñâîèõ ïðîòÿíóòûõ íåáó ëàäîíåé. Õèìåìèÿ áåðåæíî ðàñïðàâèëà ðèñóíîê, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ åãî. Äèîñ áûë íàðèñîâàí óäèâèòåëüíî äåòàëüíî, ñëîâíî Êàãå õîðîøî ïîìíèë êàæäóþ åãî ÷åðòó, à íå ïðèäóìàë ñàì. - Ãäå æå òû âñòðå÷àë ìîåãî Ïðèíöà, íåçíàêîìåö? Èñêàë ëè òû åãî, ïðèäÿ ñþäà?.. Êòî æå òû?..  
  
Óòåíà óêóòàëàñü â ìÿãêîå îäåÿëî. Áóäèëüíèê áûë ïîñòàâëåí íà ðàííèé ÷àñ, ÷òîáû îíà óñïåëà ê íà÷àëó ó÷åáíîãî äíÿ â Îòîðè. - Çàâòðà ÿ íàêîíåö óçíàþ, êòî òû, Êàãå...  
  
Ñìàõíóâ ñë¸çû, Àíøè óâèäåëà áåëûé áóòîí. Äî òîãî çàêðûòûé ðèñóíêîì, îí çàñèÿë ñðåäè ò¸ìíûõ ðîç. Ìàëåíüêèé, íà òîíêîì ñòåáëå, íî òóãîé è êðåïêèé, îí îòâàæíî ãëÿäåë â çâ¸çäíîå íåáî. Õèìåìèÿ âñòàëà ïåðåä íèì íà êîëåíè, íàêëîíèëàñü è ïîöåëîâàëà íàëèòûå ñîêîì ëåïåñòêè. Êðîõîòíàÿ ñîë¸íàÿ êàïëÿ óïàëà â ñåðäöåâèíó áóòîíà, è ëåïåñòêè âçäðîãíóëè.  
  
Êàãå, ñæèìàÿ ñâîé áåñöåííûé ãðóç â ðóêå, çàìåð íà ìîë÷àùåì ýñêàëàòîðå. Ñ òèõèì íåæíûì øåëåñòîì ëèëåéíî-áåëûé áóòîí â íàãðóäíîì êàðìàíå ðàñïóñòèëñÿ, ïðèîòêðûâ ëèìîííî-æ¸ëòóþ ñåðäöåâèíó. Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè îí ðàçæàë ïàëüöû, è ñâ¸ðòîê ñ ìåòàëëè÷åñêèì çâîíîì óïàë íà ñòóïåíè. - ×òî ýòî? - Êàãå ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, ãëÿäÿ íà Àðåíó. - Õèìåìèÿ, òû áëàãîñëîâëÿåøü ìåíÿ èëè ïðîêëèíàåøü?  
  
Àíøè ñòîÿëà íà êîëåíÿõ ïåðåä ðàñïóñòèâøåéñÿ áåëîé ðîçîé. Ïîäóìàâ íåìíîãî, îíà çàêðûëà õðóïêèé áåëîñíåæíûé ðîñòîê øèðîêèìè ëèñòüÿìè àëûõ ðîç.  
  
Êàãå ïîäíÿë ñî ñòóïåíåé äëèííûé ñâ¸ðòîê è ìåäëåííî ïîø¸ë âíèç ïî íåïîäâèæíîìó ýñêàëàòîðó.  
  
Óòðî íå áûëî ñîëíå÷íûì. Äëèííûå ìóòíûå îáëàêà, ïîõîæèå íà îáðûâêè ëåíò, òî è äåëî ïåðåñåêàëè ñîëíöå, îêóòàííîå óòðåííåé äûìêîé. Íè Õèìåìèè, íè äåêàíà, íè êîãî-ëèáî èç Ñîâåòà íå áûëî âèäíî, íî îñòàëüíûå ó÷åíèêè ñèäåëè â êëàññàõ, êàê íè â ÷¸ì íå áûâàëî. Âñå, êðîìå îäíîãî.  
  
Êàãå ñèäåë íà ñòóïåíÿõ ó âõîäà â Àêàäåìèþ, øèðîêî ðàññòàâèâ íîãè, îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó, è íà÷èùàë çîëî÷¸íóþ êîêàðäó ñ ñèìâîëîì øêîëû.  
  
Îíà ïîÿâèëàñü â ïðî¸ìå â æèâîé èçãîðîäè. Îíà ñïåøèëà, ïî÷òè áåæàëà, ãëÿäÿ ââåðõ, íà çäàíèÿ Àêàäåìèè. - Òåíäæî Óòåíà-ñåìïàè, - íåãðîìêî ñêàçàë îí, íàäåâàÿ ôóðàæêó. - Þðèíî Êàãå-ñàí! - Óòåíà îñòàíîâèëàñü, òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ çàìåòèâ þíîøó. - ß òàê ñïåøèëà, íî âñ¸ ðàâíî îïîçäàëà. - Ðåøèëà ïîñòóïàòü? - Ïîæàëóé, äà, - îòäûøàâøèñü, îíà ñåëà íà ñòóïåíè ðÿäîì ñ íèì. - Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ õîòåëà ïðîñòî îñìîòðåòüñÿ. Òû î÷åíü êðàñèâî îïèñûâàë ýòî ìåñòî... À çèìîé ÿ ñäàì ýêçàìåíû è åñëè ïîâåç¸ò, âåñíîé óæå áóäó ó÷åíèöåé Àêàäåìèè Îòîðè. - Çäîðîâî. Æàëü, çà ðåêëàìó ñòèïåíäèþ ìíå óæå íå ïîâûñÿò... - Çàíÿòèÿ âåäü óæå íà÷àëèñü... ÷òî æå òû äåëàåøü çäåñü? - Ãîòîâëþñü ïðàçäíîâàòü äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ. - ×åé? - Ñâîé. - Âîò ýòî äà! Ïîçäðàâëÿþ! Åñëè áû ÿ çíàëà, ÿ áû ïðèãîòîâèëà ïîäàðîê... - Åðóíäà. Òû ïðèøëà, è ýòî - ñàìûé ëó÷øèé ïîäàðîê, êîòîðûé òû òîëüêî ìîãëà ïðåïîäíåñòè. - Ó òåáÿ çäåñü, íàâåðíîå, íàçíà÷åíà âñòðå÷à? ß ìîãó óéòè, ïîòîì... - Íåò. ß æäàë èìåííî òåáÿ. Åù¸ ÷óòü-÷óòü, è ìû ïîéä¸ì. - Êóäà? - ß ñîáèðàþñü ñäåëàòü òåáå ïîäàðîê. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû óâèäåëà êîå-÷òî. - Çíàåøü, ïîêà âñ¸ ñõîäèòñÿ ñ òâîèì îïèñàíèåì... Õîòÿ óæå ãëóáîêàÿ îñåíü, êðåìîâûå ðîçû öâåòóò. Äàæå âîçäóõ ïðîïèòàí èçûñêàííîñòüþ, à çäàíèÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ôàíòàñòè÷åñêè îðèãèíàëüíû. Ñêàçî÷íîå ìåñòî. - Òû åù¸ íå âèäåëà ýòî èçíóòðè. Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ìèøóðà. ß ïîêàæó òåáå ìåñòî, ðàäè êîòîðîãî ñóùåñòâóåò âñ¸ îñòàëüíîå. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ÿ íå ñìîãó âçÿòü òåáÿ òóäà... à ìîæåò, ê ñ÷àñòüþ?.. Íî íàäåþñü, êîãäà-íèáóäü òû âîéä¸øü òóäà ñàìà. - Êàãå, òû òàê ñòðàííî ãîâîðèøü... ñëîâíî äèêòóåøü çàâåùàíèå. Êîãäà ìû âñòðåòèëèñü â ïåðâûé ðàç, òû ïðîñòî èçëó÷àë æèçíü. - Ìû âñòðå÷àëèñü âñåãî îäèí ðàç, Óòåíà-ñåìïàè. - Âñþ ýòó íåäåëþ ÿ æèëà ÷óâñòâîì, ÷òî ìû äàâíî çíàêîìû... Êàãå âçäîõíóë è ë¸ã íà ñòóïåíè, çàêèíóâ ðóêè çà ãîëîâó. - Êîëüöî... â ïðîøëûé ðàç ó òåáÿ åãî íå áûëî, - çàìåòèëà Óòåíà. - Äà. - Êàãå ïðèáëèçèë ëåâóþ ðóêó ê ãëàçàì. Íà áåçûìÿííîì ïàëüöå áëåñíóëà Ïå÷àòêà Ðîçû. Íàâåðíîå, ýòî ïîäàðîê ê ìîåìó äíþ ðîæäåíèÿ... - Íàâåðíîå?.. - Óòåíà åäâà îòîðâàëà âçãëÿä îò ïðåêðàñíîé ðîçû íà ãðóäè Êàãå. - Êîãäà â÷åðà ÿ ëîæèëñÿ ñïàòü, åãî íå áûëî. À òåïåðü îíî íà ìíå. - Êðàñèâîå... ñëîâíî îáðó÷àëüíîå. - Âñ¸ ìîæåò áûòü. - ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó? Êàãå âçãëÿíóë â íåáî. Àëûå ëåïåñòêè ñïóñêàëèñü îòòóäà, êðóæàñü íà âåòðó. - Ïîðà, - ñêàçàë îí.  
  
Íà óëèöàõ àêàäåìè÷åñêîãî ãîðîäà ðàñïóñêàëèñü ðîçû. Îíè âûðàñòàëè èç-ïîä çåìëè, ðàçáèâàÿ ñòàðûå êàìíè ìîñòîâîé, ñëèâàÿñü â ñâåòëûé áàðõàòíûé êîâ¸ð, óñòèëàþùèé ïóòü îò âîðîò Àêàäåìèè ê ïîäíîæèþ Àðåíû, ãäå ñîáðàëñÿ âåñü Ñòóäåí÷åñêèé ñîâåò.  
  
Êàãå ïîäíÿë ñî ñòóïåíåé ñâ¸ðòîê è âûòàùèë èç íåãî äëèííûé ìå÷ ñ ïîñåðåáð¸ííûì êëèíêîì.  
  
Ñîòíè ãëàç ñìîòðåëè íà ýòî ÷óäî, à öâåòû âñ¸ ðàñïóñêàëèñü è áëàãîóõàëè. Ïîçàáûâ îáî âñ¸ì, ó÷èòåëÿ è ó÷åíèêè âûøëè íà óëèöû.  
  
Âçÿâ Óòåíó çà ðóêó, Êàãå ìåäëåííî ïîø¸ë ïî êîâðó èç ðîç, è ÷åì áëèæå ê Àðåíå, òåì áîëüøå çðèòåëåé íàáëþäàëè çà íèìè.  
  
- Ýòîò ìèð îêàçàëñÿ íà ãðàíè íåáûòèÿ, - ãîâîðèë Àêèî ñòîÿùèì ïåðåä íèì ñîâåòíèêàì. - Ìíå íóæåí ïðèíö, ìíå íóæíà ñèëà. Âû - èçáðàííûå ìíîé ïðåòåíäåíòû. Áóäüòå ñâèäåòåëÿìè - ñåãîäíÿ ÿ íà÷èíàþ äóýëüíóþ èãðó, è âû ñòàíåòå å¸ ó÷àñòíèêàìè.  
  
Êîãäà äî öåëè îñòàâàëîñü óæå íåìíîãî, Óòåíà âäðóã îñòàíîâèëàñü. Ó ïîäíîæèÿ ëåñòíèöû îíà óâèäåëà Òîãó. Êàãå îñòàíîâèëñÿ è îáåðíóëñÿ. - Òû ìîæåøü íå õîäèòü. - ß ìîãó. ß ïîéäó. - Òû óâåðåíà? Âåäü îí òàì. - ß íå ïîíèìàþ, îòêóäà òû çíàåøü... íî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ è òîãî, ïî÷åìó íè÷åãî íå ÷óâñòâóþ. ß âåäü ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñåáå... è êàæäûé ðàç ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñòðàííóþ áîëü. Òåïåðü âñ¸ åù¸ áîëåå ñòðàííî - ìíå ïðîñòî èíòåðåñíî...  
  
- Íî äëÿ íà÷àëà èãðû íóæåí îáëàäàòåëü òðîôåÿ, âûèãðûøà. Òðîôååì áóäåò Íåâåñòà Ðîçû, Õèìåìèÿ Àíøè. Òîò, êòî ïåðâûì ïîäíèìåòñÿ ïî ýòîé ëåñòíèöå, ñòàíåò ïîáåäèòåëåì. Âû åù¸ ñîãëàñíû ó÷àñòâîâàòü? - Îòñòóïàòü íåò îñíîâàíèé, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ñàéîíäæè. - Ýòî íå â ìîèõ ïðàâèëàõ, - ïðîöåäèëà ñêâîçü çóáû Äæóðè, ïðîâåðÿÿ ãèáêîñòü ðàïèðû. Àêèî êèâíóë. - Î íà÷àëå òóðíèðà âàñ èçâåñòèò çíàê, êîòîðûé âû íå ïðîïóñòèòå. - Óäà÷è, ëþáèìûé, - Øèîðè âûñêîëüçíóëà èç òîëïû, çàâîðîæåííî íàáëþäàþùåé çà ïðîèñõîäÿùèì. Èõ ïðèñóòñòâèå íå âõîäèëî â ïëàíû Àêèî, íî îí íå ïðèäàâàë çðèòåëÿì îñîáîãî çíà÷åíèÿ - âåäü îíè ìîãëè çàïîìíèòü òî, ÷òî îí ñî÷ò¸ò íóæíûì. - Áåðåãè ñåáÿ, - øåïíóëà îíà Òîãå è ïîöåëîâàëà åãî. - Ýòî íà óäà÷ó.  
  
Óòåíà áåññòðàñòíî íàáëþäàëà çà íèìè, ñòîÿ ðÿäîì ñ Êàãå.  
  
- ß âåðþ â òåáÿ, îíèè-÷àí, - Êîçóý êðåïêî îáíÿëà Ìèêè. - ß âñåãäà ðÿäîì, ïîìíè.  
  
- Ïîñëóøàé ìåíÿ, - íå âûïóñêàÿ ìå÷, Êàãå ïîëîæèë ðóêè íà ïëå÷è Óòåíû. - Ïîñëóøàé è çàïîìíè, çàïîìíè íàâñåãäà. ×òî áû íè ãîâîðèëè òåáå, è òû, è Àíøè îäíàæäû áóäåòå ñâîáîäíû. Çíàé, òâ¸ðäî çíàé: Êðàÿ Ñâåòà íå ñóùåñòâóåò. Ìèð ðàñøèðÿåòñÿ ñ êàæäûì øàãîì, êîòîðûé òû äåëàåøü çà åãî ïðåäåëû. Çàïîìíè! - ß...ÿ çàïîìíþ... - Óòåíà ðàñòåðÿííî ñìîòðåëà íà Êàãå. Òîò ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âçäîõíóë. - ß çíàþ, ÷òî ãîâîðþ ñòðàííûå âåùè... íî îäíàæäû òû ïîéì¸øü è îöåíèøü. Êàãå îãëÿíóëñÿ. - Ïîõîæå, ìíå ïîðà. Êàêèì áû íè áûë èñõîä ýòîãî òóðíèðà, ìû áîëüøå íå âñòðåòèìñÿ. Ïîýòîìó... ïðîùàé, ïðåêðàñíàÿ äàìà, - Êàãå ñêëîíèëñÿ â ãàëàíòíîì ïîêëîíå, ïðèëîæèâ ðóêó ñ Ïå÷àòêîé ê ãðóäè. - Åñëè òû óñïåëà ïðèâûêíóòü êî ìíå, òî íå ñêó÷àé è íå âñïîìèíàé ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî. - Óäà÷è... óäà÷è òåáå, - íåóâåðåííî ñêàçàëà Óòåíà, - õîòü è íå çíàþ, ÷òî òû áóäåøü äåëàòü.  
  
- Èòàê, åñëè âñå ÷åòâåðî ãîòîâû... - çàêëþ÷èë Àêèî. - Íàñ áóäåò ïÿòåðî, - ïåðåáèë åãî Êàãå, âñòàâàÿ â ðÿä ñ Òîãîé, Ñàéîíäæè, Äæóðè è Ìèêè.  
  
Àíøè ñòîÿëà íà êðàþ ïëàòôîðìû. Âåòåð åäâà êîëûõàë ñêëàäêè å¸ áåëîãî ïëàòüÿ, ïîõîæåãî íà øêîëüíóþ ôîðìó. Ãîëîâó å¸ óêðàøàë âåíîê èç ñâåòëûõ ðîç. Îíà íå îòðûâàÿñü ñìîòðåëà âíèç. Âñ¸ øëî íå ïî ïëàíó. Âñå ýòè ëþäè, òîëïîé ñò¸êøèåñÿ ê ëåñòíèöå, äîëæíû áûëè ñåé÷àñ ñèäåòü â êëàññàõ, íå çàìå÷àÿ íè÷åãî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò çà èõ ïðåäåëàìè. È ãëàâíîå - ðîçû. Ðîçû, ÷òî îáðàçîâàëè æèâîé êîâ¸ð ê ëåñòíèöå. Ðîçû, ÷òî ìîãóò ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ òîëüêî áðàòó è åé. Íó è, ìîæåò, åù¸ îäíîìó ÷åëîâåêó... Íîâîìó Ïðèíöó. Ïðî÷åêàíèâ øàã ïî óñûïàííîé ðîçàìè ìîñòîâîé, ê ÷åòâ¸ðêå ñîâåòíèêîâ ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ êòî-òî åù¸. Ñîëíöå ñâåðêàëî íà åãî ìå÷å, è Àíøè èíñòèíêòèâíî çàæìóðèëà ãëàçà. Íî âîò îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ... Çàêðûâ ëèöî ðóêàìè, Õèìåìèÿ îòøàòíóëàñü îò êðàÿ.  
  
Àêèî âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ñîâåòíèêîâ. Ïîõîæå, îíè áûëè íè ïðè ÷¸ì è óäèâèëèñü íå ìåíüøå åãî ñàìîãî. Íèêòî èç øêîëüíèêîâ íå çíàë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò. Îñòàâàëñÿ åù¸ îäèí âàðèàíò, êîòîðûé îí òàê óïîðíî îòâåðãàë âñ¸ ýòî âðåìÿ. - Ïî êàêîìó ïðàâó òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî èìååøü ïðàâî ó÷àñòâîâàòü? - Ó ìåíÿ åñòü çíàê èçáðàííîãî. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü Ïå÷àòêà Ðîçû. Êàãå ïîäíÿë ê ëèöó ëåâóþ ðóêó. Àêèî ïðèñòàëüíî è áåññòðàñòíî íàáëþäàë çà Êàãå. - Èòàê...  
  
- Ïðîãîíè åãî, - ïðîøåïòàëà Õèìåìèÿ.  
  
- ...åñëè âñå....  
  
- Óíèçü åãî, îòâåðãíè åãî...  
  
- ...ÏßÒÅÐÎ ãîòîâû...  
  
- Ïîùàäè åãî!  
  
- ...òî íà÷í¸ì òóðíèð!  
  
- Ïîùàäè...  
  
Àêèî èñ÷åç. Êîíå÷íî, âïîëíå âåðîÿòíî, ÷òî îíè ïðîñòî íå çàìåòèëè, êàê îí ñêðûëñÿ çà ëåñòíèöåé, òàê êàê îäíîâðåìåííî ïîäíÿëè ãîëîâû, êîãäà íåáî çàêðûëà ñåðî-ñèðåíåâàÿ ïåëåíà äîæäåâûõ òó÷. Àêàäåìèÿ Îòîðè ïîãðóçèëàñü â ñóìåðêè.  
  
- Èíòåðåñíûé ïîâîðîò ñîáûòèé, íå ïðàâäà ëè? - çàìåòèë Àêèî, óñòðàèâàÿñü íà êðàþ Àðåíû ó íîã Àíøè. - Òû ïîäòàëêèâàëà åãî ê ñàìîóáèéñòâó, è îí âûáðàë ñàìûé èçûñêàííûé ñïîñîá, òû íå äóìàåøü? - Òû óáü¸øü åãî? - Îí ñàì ðåøèëñÿ íà ýòî, íå îñòàâëÿÿ ìíå âûáîðà. - Ðàçâå òóðíèð ñîçäàí íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íàéòè íîâîãî Ïðèíöà? Çà÷åì æå óáèâàòü òîãî, êòî ìîæåò èì ñòàòü? - ß óæå âûáðàë ÷åòûð¸õ ïðåòåíäåíòîâ. Åñëè êòî-òî èç íèõ ñòàíåò ïîáåäèòåëåì, ÿ ñìîãó ëåãêî óïðàâëÿòü èì íà áëàãî ìèðà... è òåáÿ, êîíå÷íî. - Íî... - ×òî? - Íè÷åãî, îíèè-ñàìà. Ïóñòü áóäåò, êàê òû ñêàæåøü. - Òîãäà íà÷í¸ì. Âûñòåëè èõ äîðîãó ðîçàìè.  
  
- ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? - Ñàéîíäæè íåðâíî îãëÿíóëñÿ â ñóìåðêàõ. - Ýòî óæå ñèãíàë? - Åù¸ íåò, - òâ¸ðäî ñêàçàë Êàãå. - Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü? - ñïðîñèë Òîãà. - È ÷òî åù¸ òû çíàåøü, óìíèê? - ïîääàêíóëà Äæóðè. Ïî ëåñòíèöå ê íèì ìåäëåííî ñïîëçàëà ëàâèíà öâåòíûõ ðîç. Êàãå â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îãëÿíóëñÿ. Óòåíà îäèíîêî ñòîÿëà ó âèòðàæà. Îáîäðÿþùå óëûáíóâøèñü åé, îí ëèõî êîçûðíóë. Ñêâîçü ðàçðûâ â ìåäëåííî âðàùàþùåéñÿ òó÷å âûãëÿíóëî áàãðîâîå çàêàòíîå ñîëíöå. - Ýòî çíàê! - âîñêëèêíóë Êàãå. - Âïåð¸ä! È îí ïåðâûì ðâàíóëñÿ ê ëåñòíèöå, íî âíåçàïíî ðóõíóë íà ñïèíó, ïîäíÿâ âèõðü ðîçîâûõ ëåïåñòêîâ. - Òîëüêî íå òû! - ðàçäàëñÿ êðèê Ñàéîíäæè.  
  
Óòåíà, ñëó÷àéíî âûáðàâøàÿ ìåñòî çà âèòðàæîì, ñàìà òîãî íå çíàÿ, ïîëó÷èëà ëó÷øèé îáçîð. Ëèøü îíà è ïåðâûå ðÿäû çðèòåëåé âèäåëè, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Îòñòàâ îò Êàãå íà ïîëøàãà, Ñàéîíäæè îïåðåäèë åãî â îäèí ïðûæîê è ñî âñåãî ðàçìàõà óäàðèë ðóêîÿòüþ ìå÷à â ãðóäü. Íè îäèí èç ñîâåòíèêîâ íå îãëÿíóëñÿ. Ïîëóçàìåò¸ííûé ëåïåñòêàìè, Êàãå íåïîäâèæíî ëåæàë íà áîêó, è ïðîøëà ïî÷òè ìèíóòà, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí, ñóäîðîæíî ïðèæèìàÿ ðóêó ê ãðóäè è íàäñàäíî êàøëÿÿ, ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ è âñòàë íà êîëåíè. - Ïîõîæå, îäèí âûáûë ñðàçó, - çàêëþ÷èë êòî-òî â ïåðâîì ðÿäó. - Ýõ, Êàãå ìåíÿ ïîäêà÷àë... À ÿ-òî ïîñòàâèëà íà íåãî ñâîþ áðîøü... - Åãî ïðåäóïðåäèëè, ÷òî îí ëèøíèé. - Êîãäà ýòî? - Ýòî ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà áðîñàëîñü â ãëàçà. ß çíàëà, ÷òî äåëàþ, ñòàâÿ íà Ñàéîíäæè.  
  
Èñïîäëîáüÿ îãëÿäûâàÿ òîëïó, Êàãå íàùóïàë ìå÷ è âñòàë, îïèðàÿñü íà íåãî. Ñïëþíóâ, îí ðåøèòåëüíî íàïðàâèëñÿ ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå.  
  
Âñëåä çà öâåòî÷íîé ëàâèíîé ïî ëåñòíèöå ñïóñêàëñÿ ãóñòîé äóøíûé òóìàí. Êàãå áûëî è áåç òîãî òðóäíî äûøàòü. Åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí óæå áåçíàä¸æíî îòñòàë îò ÷åòâ¸ðêè ñîâåòíèêîâ. Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïåðåâåñòè äûõàíèå, è óâèäåë ñêâîçü ìèìîë¸òíûé ðàçðûâ â òóìàíå ïëàòôîðìó ëåñòíè÷íîãî ïðîë¸òà. Ñîáðàâ ñèëû, Êàãå âûñêî÷èë íà ðîâíóþ ïëîùàäêó. Îíà áûëà ïîêðûòà ëåïåñòêàìè è áóòîíàìè ðîç, è ÷òî-òî â ýòîì öâåòàñòîì ïîêðûâàëå ïðèâëåêëî åãî âíèìàíèå. ×òî-òî ñâåðêàëî â êó÷å öâåòîâ ó ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûõ ñòóïåíåé. Äåðæà ìå÷ íàãîòîâå, Êàãå ïîäîø¸ë áëèæå.  
  
Ìèêè îòñòàë ïåðâûì. Äåëî áûëî äàæå íå â âûíîñëèâîñòè, - îí ìîã áû ïîäíèìàòüñÿ åù¸, íî ñòóïåíè áûëè ñëèøêîì âûñîêè äëÿ íåãî. Ó íåãî çàáîëåëè íîãè. À âåäü åñëè ïðèä¸òñÿ íà÷àòü ïîåäèíîê, íà óñòàâøèõ íîãàõ ñòîéêó íå óäåðæèøü... Îí îêàçàëñÿ íà ïåðâîé ïëîùàäêå. Ìèêè ñåë íà å¸ êðàé, äàâàÿ íîãàì îòäîõíóòü. Âíåçàïíàÿ òÿæåñòü â çàòûëêå çàñòàâèëà åãî ïðèëå÷ü íà óñòëàííûå ðîçàìè êàìíè. Ñêâîçü ìîëî÷íî-áåëûé òóìàí îí óâèäåë ÿðêî-ãîëóáîå íåáî, òàêîå áëèçêîå è ÷èñòîå... Çà÷åì áåæàòü è ñðàæàòüñÿ, åñëè âîæäåëåííàÿ äàëü è ÷èñòîòà çäåñü? - Íàäî âñòàòü...- ïðîøåïòàë Ìèêè. - Íî ðîçû òàê íåæíî ïàõíóò... Îí êðåï÷å ñæàë õîëîäíóþ ðóêîÿòü øïàãè, è íåáî çàâîëîêëî òóìàíîì. Ìèêè ïîïûòàëñÿ âñòàòü, íî ðîçû êðåïêî äåðæàë åãî â ñâîèõ îáúÿòèÿõ. - Ëîâóøêà... êàêàÿ ñëàäêàÿ ëîâóøêà... ×åì áîëüøå îí ñòàðàëñÿ âñòàòü, òåì òÿæåëåå îí äûøàë, è òåì ãëóáæå îí âäûõàë êîâàðíûé àðîìàò. Ïîëçêîì îí äîáðàëñÿ äî ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîãî êðàÿ ïëàòôîðìû, ãäå íà÷èíàëèñü ñòóïåíè. Îáåññèëåâ, îí ë¸ã ãîëîâîé íà íèæíþþ ñòóïåíü. Ñëàáûå ïàëüöû âûïóñòèëè øïàãó, è òóìàí íàä íèì âíîâü ðàññåÿëñÿ. - Ïðî÷ü... îò çåìíîé ãðÿçè... ïðî÷ü... Ëàñêîâûé âåòåð ïåðåáèðàë áàðõàòèñòûå ëåïåñòêè, óêóòûâàÿ ìàëü÷èêà, èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë òÿíóùåãî ðóêó ñêâîçü òóìàí ê çàëèòîìó áàãðîâûìè îòñâåòàìè íåáó.  
  
Êàãå íàêëîíèëñÿ. Íà êðàñíûõ è êðåìîâûõ ëåïåñòêàõ ðîç ëåæàëà áëåäíàÿ ðóêà ñ òîíêèìè ïàëüöàìè ïèàíèñòà. Íà áåçûìÿííîì ïàëüöå ñèÿëà Ïå÷àòêà Ðîçû. - Ìèêè! - çàêðè÷àë Êàãå, îòáðàñûâàÿ ìå÷. - Ìèêè, òû ñëûøèøü ìåíÿ? Ðàçáðàñûâàÿ ëåïåñòêè, Êàãå îòêðûë ëèöî Êàîðó. Òîò ñëîâíî ñïàë, è íà åãî ëèöå çàñòûëà áëàæåííàÿ óëûáêà õåðóâèìà. Êàãå íå ÷óâñòâîâàë çàïàõà, íî èíñòèíêòèâíî ïîíÿë, ÷òî äåëî èìåííî â í¸ì. Ïîäíÿâ Ìèêè íà ðóêè, îí ïèíêàìè ñáðîñèë ðîçû âíèç, îñâîáîäèâ êðàé ïëàòôîðìû. Ìèêè íå äûøàë. Óëîæèâ ìàëü÷èêà, Êàãå ïðèïàë ê åãî ãðóäè, ïûòàÿñü óñëûøàòü ñåðäöåáèåíèå, íî óñëûøàë ëèøü åäâà ðàçëè÷èìûé òðåïåò.  
  
- Ìèêè îêàçàëñÿ òàê óÿçâèì, - Àêèî ñèäåë íà êðàþ Àðåíû. - Ìû ïåðåáîðùèëè, íî çàòî òåïåðü òî÷íî çíàåì åãî ñëàáîñòü. - Îí óìð¸ò? - Ìíå ýòî íå íóæíî. Äàæå åñëè Êàãå íàéä¸ò åãî ì¸ðòâûì, ýòî åù¸ íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èò. Ñïðîñè ó Òîãè...  
  
- Ðàç, äâà, òðè, ÷åòûðå, ïÿòü, - ñ÷èòàë Êàãå, ðèòìè÷íî íàäàâëèâàÿ íà ãðóäü Ìèêè, - íó æå, äûøè! - â îò÷àÿíèè ïðîöåäèë îí ñêâîçü çóáû, è íàêëîíèëñÿ ê ëèöó Êàîðó, íî òîò âíåçàïíî îòêðûë ãëàçà. - Þðèíî Êàãå-ñåìïàè, - îò÷¸òëèâî è òâ¸ðäî ñêàçàë îí, - ÿ âûçûâàþ òåáÿ íà äóýëü.  
  
- Ãîëóáàÿ ðîçà, - ïðîøåïòàëà Õèìåìèÿ. - Ðåäêàÿ ðîçà òàëàíòà è êðîòîñòè, äóøè, ìå÷òàþùåé î ÷èñòîòå... - Íî íå æåëàþùåé ïðåêðàòèòü ëãàòü è îáìàíûâàòü ñåáÿ.  
  
- Òû âûðâàë ïîáåäó èç ìîèõ ðóê, - áåçæàëîñòíî ãëÿäÿ â ãëàçà Êàãå, Ìèêè ãîâîðèë êàê îáû÷íî ñïîêîéíî è ìÿãêî. - Ïîáåäó? - Êàãå, âñ¸ åù¸ ñèäåâøèé íà êðàþ ïðîë¸òà, ñìîòðåë íà Ìèêè ñíèçó ââåðõ. - Òû ÷òî, íàäûøàëñÿ ýòîãî ÷¸ðòîâà çàïàõà? Ìèêè âçÿë øïàãó â ðóêó. Òóìàí ðàññòóïèëñÿ, ñãóùàÿñü, è îáðàçîâàë âîêðóã íèõ áåëåñóþ ñòåíó ïî÷òè äî ïîÿñà.  
  
Óòåíà íå îòðûâàÿñü ñìîòðåëà íà ëåñòíèöó. Åé ñèëüíî ìåøàë òóìàí. Òîëüêî âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îíà ðàçëè÷àëà ñêâîçü íåãî ÷¸ðíóþ ôóðàæêó Êàãå èëè ò¸ìíûå ïîëîñû íà åãî êîñòþìå.  
  
- ß áûë óæå ó öåëè! ß ïî÷òè äîñòàë äî íåáà ðóêîé! Êàãå åäâà óñïåë îòáèòü ìîëíèåíîñíûé âûïàä. - ß ïðîøó íå òàê óæ è ìíîãî... íå ñèëû, íå ÷óäà, íå âå÷íîñòè... âñåãî ëèøü ìåñòî, ãäå íå áóäåò íè ãðÿçíûõ ïîñòóïêîâ, íè ãðÿçíûõ ÷óâñòâ! Êàãå âíîâü îòáèë âûïàä è íàïàë ñàì. - ×òîáû! Æèòü! Â ÷èñòîòå! Íàäî! Áûòü! ×èñòûì!!! Øåñòü ìîùíûõ óäàðîâ çàñòàâèëè Ìèêè îòñòóïèòü. - Åñëè õî÷åøü ÷èñòîòû, î÷èñòü ñíà÷àëà ñåáÿ! Íå áóäü òðóñîì è íå áåãè ïðî÷ü! - ãëàçà Êàãå ñâåðêàëè, îí ãëÿäåë íà Ìèêè ïîâåðõ ñêðåùåííûõ êëèíêîâ. - Áåãñòâî - íå âûõîä! Íåëüçÿ ðåâîëþöèîíèçèðîâàòü ìèð, ñáåãàÿ! Øïàãà Ìèêè âûëåòåëà èç åãî ðóêè. - ß áû ìîã òåáÿ óáèòü, - Êàãå ïåðåâ¸ë äûõàíèå. Êîí÷èê åãî ìå÷à óïèðàëñÿ â ãðóäü Ìèêè, - íî è ýòî áóäåò áåãñòâîì äëÿ òåáÿ. Íå ìåøàé ìíå áîëüøå.  
  
Äâà ëó÷à çàæãëèñü â âûñîòå. Óòåíà âûòÿíóëà øåþ. - Îíè äåðóòñÿ! Îíè äåðóòñÿ íà ìå÷àõ! - çàâîëíîâàëàñü òîëïà. Äâà ñîëíå÷íûõ áëèêà èñïîëíèëè ïðè÷óäëèâûé òàíåö, è âäðóã îäèí èç íèõ âçëåòåë âûñîêî íàä îêóòàííîé òóìàíîì ïëàòôîðìîé. - ×åé, ÷åé ýòî ìå÷? - âçðåâåëà òîëïà. Îïèñàâ äóãó, êëèíîê âîíçèëñÿ â çåìëþ ó ñàìûõ íîã Óòåíû. - Ýòî... ýòî øïàãà, - âûäîõíóëà îíà. - Ýòî øïàãà Ìèêè! Ìèêè ïðîèãðàë! Îí ïðîèãðàë!!! Çàâîðîæåííî ïîñìîòðåâ ââåðõ, Òåíäæî îãëÿäåëàñü. Çàìåòèâ ëåñòíèöó, îíà íà÷àëà ïîäú¸ì íà êðûøó áëèæàéøåãî êîðïóñà. Êîçóý ñ òðóäîì âûäåðíóëà øïàãó èç ìîñòîâîé. Ïðèæèìàÿ îðóæèå áðàòà ê ãðóäè, îíà ïîñìîòðåëà âñëåä ðîçîâîâîëîñîé äåâóøêå, íî îñòàëàñü ó ëåñòíèöû. Øèîðè, âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü ýñêàëàòîðîì, âñêîðå áûëà íà áàëêîíå Ñòóäåí÷åñêîãî ñîâåòà, êóäà ïðèõîäèëà óæå íå ðàç. Îòñþäà îíà ïðåêðàñíî âèäåëà ëåñòíèöó è Àðåíó.  
  
Ñàéîíäæè óðîíèë ìå÷. Äæóðè íåìåäëåííî äîãíàëà åãî, íî òàê è íå âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü ïðåèìóùåñòâîì. Çàìåòèâ å¸ êðàåì ãëàçà, Ñàéîíäæè ïîäñòàâèë åé ïîäíîæêó. Íå îãëÿíóâøèñü, îí èñ÷åç â òóìàíå. Äæóðè ñ òðóäîì ïîäíÿëàñü. Îíà îòáèëà ëåâóþ ðóêó è ñèëüíî óøèáëà êîëåíî. Â äîâåðøåíèå âñåãî ñ å¸ óçêîãî æàêåòà îòîðâàëèñü íåñêîëüêî ïóãîâèö. Õðîìàÿ è ïðèäåðæèâàÿ êðàÿ æàêåòà ðóêîé, îíà, øèïÿ îò áîëè, ïðîäîëæèëà ïîäü¸ì. Îêàçàâøèñü íàêîíåö íà ïðîë¸òå, îíà çàìåðòâî ðóõíóëà íà ïëîùàäêó. Òåðÿÿñü ãäå-òî â ëåïåñòêàõ, èç å¸ ãëàç çàêàïàëè ñë¸çû áîëè è áåññèëèÿ. Îíà âñ¸-òàêè îòñòàëà... Îíà ñìîãëà áû ïðîäîëæèòü ãîíêó, ïåðåòåðïÿ áîëü, íî êàê îíà ìîãëà ïîÿâèòüñÿ íà Àðåíå â òàêîì âèäå? Ñæèìàÿ ðàñõîäÿùèåñÿ íà ãðóäè êðàÿ æàêåòà, Àðèñóãàâà çàñêðèïåëà çóáàìè. - Íåíàâèæó òåáÿ òàêîé! - ñêâîçü ñë¸çû ñêàçàëà îíà ñåáå. - Íåìåäëåííî âñòàíü! Âïåð¸ä, ââåðõ! Âûøå ãîëîâó, ñïèíó ïðÿìî! Îíà ñ òðóäîì âñòàëà. Îïóñòèâ ðóêè, îíà ïîñìîòðåëà âíèç, íà ñâîé ðàñïàõíóòûé æàêåò. Îíà äîëæíà áûòü ïîäòÿíóòà è ýëåãàíòíà ñåé÷àñ êàê íèêîãäà - íå äëÿ ïðèëè÷èÿ, à äëÿ ñåáÿ. Äæóðè áûëà ïðîòèâíà ñàìîé ñåáå... Îíà òàê ïðåçèðàëà Àíøè çà òî, ÷òî îíà óòðèðîâàëà è èñïîëüçîâàëà ñâîþ æåíñòâåííîñòü, à ñàìà... ñàìà òåïåðü íå â ñèëàõ óéòè îò ñîáñòâåííîé æåíñòâåííîñòè... Àðèñóãàâà óïàëà íà êîëåíè è òèõî çàïëàêàëà, óòêíóâøèñü â ðóêàâ.  
  
Êàãå íå ñëûøàë äàæå øàãîâ âïåðåäè - âèäèìî, îí îêîí÷àòåëüíî îòñòàë. Õîòÿ îñòàâàëàñü íàäåæäà, ÷òî âñ¸ äåëî áûëî â âåòðå, óíîñèâøåì çâóêè - îí ïîñòåïåííî êðåï÷àë, ïåðåêàòûâàÿ ëåïåñòêè ïîä íîãàìè. Ñêâîçü òóìàí îí ðàçëè÷èë ïëîñêîñòü ïðîë¸òà è ôèãóðó, ñòîÿùóþ òàì íà êîëåíÿõ. - Àðèñóãàâà? Àðèñóãàâà-ñåìïàè? Âåòåð óí¸ñ åãî ñëîâà. Äæóðè íå óñëûøàëà åãî ñëîâ. Êàãå áåñøóìíî ïîäîø¸ë ïîáëèæå. Àðèñóãàâà ñòîÿëà íà êîëåíÿõ ñ ðàïèðîé â ðóêå, è ïëå÷è å¸ âçäðàãèâàëè - Äæóðè ïëàêàëà... - Àðèñóãàâà-ñåìïàè... - Êàãå îïóñòèëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íåé íà îäíî êîëåíî. - ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Òåáå áîëüíî? Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè Äæóðè ñæàëàñü. - Âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå, - ïðîäîëæàë Êàãå. - Ó òåáÿ ïîðâàí æàêåò... Âîçüìè áóëàâêó. Îíà íåìíîãî ðæàâàÿ, íî ÿ íàø¸ë å¸ â ôîíòàíå... Ïîáëåäíåâ, Äæóðè ñìîòðåëà íà ïðîòÿíóòóþ ëàäîíü Êàãå. Òîãäà îí ñàì ñêîëîë êðàÿ æàêåòà. - Þðèíî Êàãå, - ñêàçàëà Äæóðè ñóõèìè ãóáàìè, êîãäà òîò çàêîí÷èë, - ÿ âûçûâàþ òåáÿ íà äóýëü.  
  
- Ðîçà öâåòà êîðàëëà, - Àíøè îãëÿäåëà Àðåíó, ãäå ïîãèáëè ãîëóáûå ðîçû. - Îðàíæåâàÿ ðîçà ñèëû è âåðû. - Âåðû, îáðàù¸ííîé â íåâåðèå, è ñèëû, îáðàù¸ííîé â ñëàáîñòü. Ãîðäàÿ è âûñîêîìåðíàÿ ðîçà, îáðå÷¸ííàÿ íà îäèíî÷åñòâî è âîéíó ñ ñîáîé.  
  
- Íî... - Êàãå ñêîñèëñÿ íà îñòðè¸ ðàïèðû, çàìåðøåå ó åãî ãîðëà. - Òû çàñòàë ìåíÿ â óæàñíîì ñîñòîÿíèè, â óæàñíîì âèäå... â ìèíóòó ñëàáîñòè. ß íå ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü êîìó áû òî íè áûëî áûòü ñâèäåòåëåì ýòîãî. Òû äîëæåí çàìîë÷àòü... íàâñåãäà. - Íî, Äæóðè-ñåìïàè, òâîÿ ðóêà... - ß ìîãó îáîéòèñü è îäíîé. Ãîòîâü îðóæèå. Ìå÷ Êàãå ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëñÿ. Ãóñòîé òóìàí îñåë íà ñåðåáðÿíîì êëèíêå ìåëêèìè êàïëÿìè. - Òû ïðîèãðàåøü, - ñêàçàë îí òâ¸ðäî. - Òû îñëåïëåíà çëîáîé, íî íå ìåíÿ, à íà ñåáÿ. Òû íå ñìîæåøü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà ñâî¸ì âíåøíåì âðàãå, ïîêà â òåáå æèâ¸ò âíóòðåííèé âðàã. - Íåóæåëè? - Àðèñóãàâà áûëà óæå ñîáðàíà è õëàäíîêðîâíà, êàê âñåãäà. Îäíî äâèæåíèå - è îñòðè¸ ðàïèðû ïîì÷àëîñü â ãðóäü Êàãå. Òîò ëåãêî óâåðíóëñÿ, äàæå íå ïûòàÿñü èñïîëüçîâàòü ìå÷ è êîíòðàòàêîâàòü. Ðàç çà ðàçîì Äæóðè íàíîñèëà óäàðû, íî å¸ ïðîòèâíèê òàê è íå âñòóïèë â ñðàæåíèå. Êàãå ïðåêðàñíî çíàë âèðòóîçíîå óìåíèå Àðèñóãàâû îáðàùàòü ëþáóþ àòàêó ïðîòèâ àòàêóþùåãî è íå ñïåøèë ñîâåðøàòü òàêóþ îøèáêó. Íîâûé âûïàä Äæóðè áûë ãîðàçäî óäà÷íåå ïðåäûäóùèõ, è íà êàìíè ïðîë¸òà óïàëà ïðÿäü ñåðûõ âîëîñ. Îíà íå óñïåëà åù¸ îòä¸ðíóòü ðàïèðó, à Êàãå, çàëîæèâ ëåâóþ ðóêó çà ñïèíó, ïîø¸ë â òàêóþ æå ñòðåìèòåëüíóþ àòàêó, êàê îíà - âñåãî ìèíóòó íàçàä. Íå óñïåâàÿ ñîðèåíòèðîâàòüñÿ, Äæóðè îòñòóïàëà, à Êàãå íàñòóïàë âñ¸ áûñòðåå. Êàìåííûå ïëèòû ïîä èõ íîãàìè ìåäëåííî ïîêðûâàëèñü ðîñîé, è Àðèñóãàâà âäðóã ïîòåðÿëà îïîðó. Ïîäñêîëüçíóâøèñü, îíà óïàëà íà ñïèíó, ðàñêèíóâ ðóêè, è ðàçáèòàÿ ðàïèðà óïàëà ðÿäîì. Îòáðîñèâ ìå÷, Êàãå âñòàë íà îäíî êîëåíî, íàêëîíÿÿñü íàä Äæóðè, è äî áîëè ñæàë å¸ çàïÿñòüÿ, íå äàâàÿ âñòàòü. - Õâàòèò! - õðèïëî ñêàçàë îí, äûøà åé ïî÷òè â ëèöî. - ß ïðåäóïðåæäàë òåáÿ... òû íå ìîæåøü ñòàòü íîâûì Ïðèíöåì, ïîêà â òåáå æèâ¸ò íåíàâèñòü. Òû õî÷åøü æèòü áëàãîðîäíî è ãîðäî, íî êàê ýòî âîçìîæíî, åñëè òû íåíàâèäèøü ñàìó ñåáÿ? Äæóðè íå îòðûâàÿñü ñìîòðåëà â ãëàçà Êàãå. Îíà íå çàìåòèëà, êàê èç å¸ ãëàç ïîêàòèëèñü ñë¸çû è ñòåêëè âíèç, ñëèâøèñü ñ ðîñîé. - Æèâè â ìèðå ñ ñîáîé, - óæå ñïîêîéíåå ïðîäîëæàë Êàãå, îñëàáëÿÿ õâàòêó. - Ñìèðèñü ñ òåì, ÷òî òû æåíùèíà, âåäü ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî òû íå ìîæåøü ñòàòü Ïðèíöåì. Íå çàïèðàé ñâî¸ ñåðäöå òîëüêî èç-çà ýòîãî... Íè÷åãî íå èñïðàâèòü. Íóæíî ïðîñòî ïðèíÿòü ýòî... - ×òî òû ìîæåøü çíàòü?! Êòî òû òàêîé, ÷òîáû çíàòü? Êàê ìîæåøü ÒÛ ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ?.. - ß ïîíèìàþ ýòî êàê íèêòî äðóãîé.  
  
- Êðàñèâàÿ ìàëîïîíÿòíàÿ ñöåíà, - çàêëþ÷èë Àêèî.  
  
- ß òåáå íå ïîìåøàþ, - ïðîøåïòàëà Äæóðè, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà.  
  
Îðàíæåâûå ëåïåñòêè ïîãèáøèõ ðîç çàêðóæèëèñü íàä øêîëüíûì äâîðîì. Øèîðè, êàê âî ñíå, âûïóòûâàëà èõ èç âîëîñ. Ïîäíÿòûé ìå÷ Êàãå ñâåðêíóë ðóáèíîì. Óòåíà ïðîäîëæèëà âîñõîæäåíèå ïàðàëëåëüíî ñ íèì.  
  
Òóìàí ðàññåÿëñÿ, è, îãëÿäûâàÿñü íàçàä, Ñàéîíäæè íå çàìåòèë ïðåñëåäîâàòåëåé. Òîëüêî Òîãà è îí, è îíè øëè ïî÷òè â íîãó, ïðèáëèæàÿñü ê ñëåäóþùåìó ïðîë¸òó, ãäå äî òîãî ïîçâîëÿëè ñåáå êîðîòêóþ ïåðåäûøêó. Â ýòîò ðàç íè îäèí èç íèõ äàæå íå ïîäóìàë îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî äî öåëè - ñ÷èòàííûå ìèíóòû. Ïðîñòó÷àâ êàáëóêàìè ïî ïðîë¸òó, îíè íà÷àëè íîâûé ýòàï ïîäú¸ìà. Âíåçàïíî ñòóïåíü ïîä íîãîé Ñàéîíäæè äàëà òðåùèíó, è ñòàðûé êàìåíü ìãíîâåííî ðàñêðîøèëñÿ. Ïîòåðÿâ îïîðó, îí ïîïûòàëñÿ îòñòóïèòü íà íèæíþþ ñòóïåíü, íî íå óñïåë è ñêàòèëñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå âíèç, íà ïëîùàäêó, íà ñàìûé êðàé, ãäå âìåñòî ïîäïîðîê ñ ïåðèë ñâèñàëè ñóõèå ëîçû ïëþùà. Îí åäâà óñïåë çàöåïèòüñÿ çà áîðòèê ðóêàìè è ïîâèñ íàä ìíîãîìåòðîâîé ïðîïàñòüþ.  
  
Íàáëþäàòåëè çàòàèëè äûõàíèå. Óòåíà ïåðåãíóëàñü ÷åðåç ïåðèëà, ñòàðàÿñü íè÷åãî íå ïðîïóñòèòü.  
  
Âåòåð ðàçâåÿë òóìàí, è ñóõèì âîçäóõîì äûøàòü áûëî ãîðàçäî ëåã÷å. Êàãå ñ íîâûìè ñèëàìè ïðîäîëæàë ïîäü¸ì. Ãëÿäÿ ââåðõ è âïåð¸ä, ìîæíî áûëî îïðåäåë¸ííî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî äî Àðåíû îñòàëîñü âñåãî äâà ïðîë¸òà, è íè íà îäíîì èç íèõ îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ - îí è òàê ïðîèãðàë óéìó âðåìåíè ôàâîðèòàì ãîíêè. Íà î÷åðåäíîé ïëàòôîðìå Êàãå ñ òðåñêîì ïðîáåæàë ïî èññîõøèì ëîçàì ïëþùà è âäðóã ñïîòêíóëñÿ îáî ÷òî-òî òâ¸ðäîå. Îòêèíóâ íîãîé ñóõèå ëèñòüÿ, îí óâèäåë ëåæàùèé íà êàìíÿõ îñòðî îòòî÷åííûé ìå÷. - Áîêåí...- ïðîøåïòàë Êàãå. - Ñàéîíäæè... Ñàéîíäæè! Îãëÿíóâøèñü, îí çàìåòèë ðàçðóøåííûå ïëåòè ïëþùà è ñìåò¸ííûå ñ êðàÿ ïðîë¸òà ðîçîâûå ëåïåñòêè, çàâåðøàþùèå ñëåä îò ïàäåíèÿ. - Äåðæèñü! - çàêðè÷àë Êàãå, ïîäëåòàÿ ê êðàþ. - Äåðæèñü! Ïàëüöû Ñàéîíäæè, âñïîòåâøèå îò óæàñà, óæå ïî÷òè ñîñêîëüçíóëè ñ áîðòèêà. Êðåïêî ñæàâ ïåðèëà îäíîé ðóêîé, äðóãîé Êàãå ñõâàòèë Ñàéîíäæè çà ïëå÷î. - Äåðæèñü çà ìåíÿ êðåï÷å, - õðèïëûì îò âîëíåíèÿ ãîëîñîì ïðîèçí¸ñ Êàãå. - ß òåáÿ âûòàùó. Òîëüêî íå îòïóñêàé... Íàùóïàâ òðåùèíó ìåæäó ïëèòàìè, Êàãå çàñóíóë â íå¸ êîí÷èê áîòèíêà; äðóãèì îí óïèðàëñÿ â áîðòèê, à ðóêîé ïîóäîáíåå âçÿëñÿ çà ïåðèëà. Çàñòîíàâ îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ, îí ðûâêîì âûòàùèë Ñàéîíäæè íà ïðîë¸ò, åäâà íå âûâèõíóâ ëîäûæêó. Ê¸óè÷è åäâà íå çàäóøèë åãî ñâîèì âåñîì, íî áûñòðî âñêî÷èë. Ïîêà Êàãå ëåæàë íàâçíè÷ü, ïåðåâîäÿ äûõàíèå è ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê íîþùåé íîãå, Ñàéîíäæè îòûñêàë ñâîé áîêåí è ïðèñòàâèë åãî ê ãðóäè ðàñïðîñò¸ðòîãî íà ïëþùå Êàãå. - Þðèíî Êàãå-ñåìïàè...  
  
- Çåë¸íàÿ ðîçà ò¸ìíûõ ñòðàñòåé... òåïåðü å¸ ÷åð¸ä. Ðîçà, ëþáÿùàÿ æèçíü, íî íå áîÿùàÿñÿ å¸ ïîòåðÿòü. Ðîçà, ìå÷òàþùàÿ ñòàòü ïåðâîé âî âñ¸ì... - ...íî íå óìåþùàÿ äîáèòüñÿ ëèäåðñòâà áëàãîðîäíî... Ðîçà, ðàäè ñâîåé ò¸ìíîé ñòðàñòè ãîòîâàÿ íà ïðåäàòåëüñòâî, íî íå æäóùàÿ ïðåäàòåëüñòâà îò äðóãèõ. Ò¸ìíàÿ ðîçà, îáðå÷¸ííàÿ íà ò¸ìíûé ïóòü.  
  
Óòåíà, íå âåðÿ ñâîèì ãëàçàì, ñìîòðåëà íà ïëîùàäêó. Îíà íàõîäèëàñü íåìíîãî âûøå å¸ è ïîòîìó ïðåêðàñíî âèäåëà âñ¸, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Òîëüêî ÷òî Êàãå ñïàñ çåëåíîâîëîñîãî þíîøó, à òåïåðü òîò óãðîæàåò ñâîåìó ñïàñèòåëþ ìå÷îì, íå äàâàÿ äàæå ïîäíÿòüñÿ. Êàçàëîñü, Êàãå ãîòîâ ñäàòüñÿ... Âíåçàïíî ñâåðêíóë åãî ñåðåáðÿíûé ìå÷.  
  
Îòáðîñèâ îò ãðóäè îñòðè¸ áîêåíà, Êàãå ïðûæêîì ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè, è òóòæå áûë âûíóæäåí îòáèâàòü ÿðîñòíûå àòàêè Ñàéîíäæè. - Áèòâà òàê áèòâà! - Êàãå çàñêðèïåë çóáàìè, ïûòàÿñü îòîäâèíóòü ìåäëåííî ïðèáëèæàþùååñÿ ê ãîðëó ñêðåùåíèå êëèíêîâ. - Íî òû ìîã õîòÿ áû äàòü ìíå âñòàòü! - Òû äóìàåøü, ÿ ñæàëþñü íàä òîáîé òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ âûòàùèë? - Ñàéîíäæè íàâàëèëñÿ íà ñâîé ìå÷ âñåì òåëîì, íî Êàãå óñòîÿë. - Íèêîãäà!!! - êðèêíóë îí è ïèíêîì ñáèë Êàãå ñ íîã. - ß íå ïðîñèë î ïîìîùè! Îí çàìàõíóëñÿ è îáðóøèë áîêåí íà Êàãå, åäâà óñïåâøåãî âñòàòü íà îäíî êîëåíî è âñ¸ åù¸ îïèðàþùåãîñÿ íà ëåâóþ ðóêó. Êàãå ïàðèðîâàë, âûáèâ èñêðû èç ñòîëêíóâøèõñÿ êëèíêîâ. Ñóõîé ïëþù íåìåäëåííî çàäûìèëñÿ è ðàçãîðåëñÿ. - Òàê ÷òî íå æäè áëàãîäàðíîñòè! Êàãå ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé ïîääåðæàë ñâîé êëèíîê è ñìîã îòáðîñèòü ìå÷ Ñàéîíäæè. - ×òî òû äåëàåøü, ñóìàñøåäøèé?! - îòáèâàÿ óäàðû, çàêðè÷àë Êàãå. - Êàê òû áóäåøü Ïðèíöåì, åñëè äàæå ýòó áèòâó òû õî÷åøü âûèãðàòü ïîäëîñòüþ? - Ñèëüíûé ïîáåæäàåò ñëàáîãî, íå âàæíî, êàêèì ñïîñîáîì - â òîì è ñèëà! Ñõâàòèâ Êàãå çà ðåêó, Ñàéîíäæè ïðèæàë åé ê ãîðÿùåìó ïëþùó íà ïåðèëàõ.  
  
Êîçóý çàêðûëà óøè ðóêàìè, êîãäà óñëûøàëà êðèê Êàãå. Íà ìîñòîâóþ ó å¸ íîã óïàëè äâå ñîë¸íûå êàïëè. Óòåíà çàæàëà ðîò ëàäîíüþ, ÷òîáû íå âñêðèêíóòü âìåñòå ñ Êàãå.  
  
Ñàéîíäæè îòøâûðíóë Êàãå îò ïåðèë. Øèïÿ îò áîëè, òîò ïîäíÿëñÿ, ïðèäåðæèâàÿ îáîææåííóþ ðóêó. - Ñðàæàéñÿ! - âîñêëèêíóë Ñàéîíäæè, äåëàÿ ðåçêèé âûïàä. Áîêåí è ìå÷ ñíîâà ñêðåñòèëèñü. - Çàìåòü, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñàéîíäæè, - ÿ ïîñòóïèë âåñüìà áëàãîðîäíî, ïðåäóïðåäèâ îá àòàêå. - Òû âåäü óâåðåí â ïîáåäå, - ñêâîçü çóáû ïðîöåäèë Êàãå. - Ðàçóìååòñÿ! - ß áû íà òâî¸ì ìåñòå äàæå íå ðàññ÷èòûâàë. Óïåðåâøèñü âòîðîé ðóêîé â ëåçâèå ñâîåãî ìå÷à, Êàãå ñ íåîæèäàííîé ñèëîé ïðèáëèçèë åãî ê ëèöó Ñàéîíäæè. - Òû ãîòîâ ïðåäàâàòü âñåõ, ÷òîáû áûòü ñ íèì íà ðàâíûõ, à òåì áîëåå îáîéòè åãî, - áåññòðàñòíî çàãîâîðèë Êàãå ïîâåðõ ñêðåù¸ííûõ ìå÷åé, - íî âåäü è îí ìîæåò ïðåäàòü òåáÿ îäíàæäû. - Òû... Êàãå ïîø¸ë â àòàêó, çàãîíÿÿ Ñàéîíäæè íà ëåñòíèöó. - Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ó íåãî íà óìå? Òû ïðåäàí òîëüêî âàøåé äðóæáå, à ó íåãî åñòü è äðóãèå ÷óâñòâà. Êòî çíàåò, íóæåí ëè òû åìó? - Ìû äðóçüÿ! Ìû âñåãäà èìè áûëè è áóäåì! ×¸ðíàÿ ôèãóðà, êàê òåíü, ìåëüêíóëà çà ñïèíîé Ñàéîíäæè. Ïîøèðå ðàññòàâèâ íîãè, Êàãå âûäåðæàë óäàð. - Äðóçüÿ? Òîëüêî íå ñåé÷àñ. Ðóêîÿòü ìå÷à ñî âñåãî ðàçìàõà òêíóëà åãî â ãðóäü. Îò ñèëû óäàðà òîë÷êà Ñàéîíäæè óïàë íàâçíè÷ü, ðàñêðîøèâ óçëîâàòûå ïëåòè ñóõîãî ïëþùà. Ñõâàòèâøèñü çà ãðóäü, îí ñóäîðîæíî ñâåðíóëñÿ â êëóáîê, íàäñàäíî çàêàøëÿâøèñü. - Çàìåòü, îí ïîñòóïèë áëàãîðîäíî, íå íàïàâ íà òåáÿ ñçàäè, - ñêàçàë Êàãå, ìàøà îáîææ¸ííîé ðóêîé. - Ìû ìîæåì áûòü äðóçüÿìè, - ñêàçàë Òîãà, âûïðÿìëÿÿñü è áåðÿ ìå÷ çà ðóêîÿòêó, - íî êîãäà äåëî äîõîäèò äî òóðíèðà, ìû êîíêóðåíòû, è êàæäûé ñàì çà ñåáÿ. - Òû... òû ïîìîã åìó... - ïðîõðèïåë Ñàéîíäæè. - Âðàã ìîåãî âðàãà - ìîé äðóã. Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, ìíå ýòî óäîáíî, - Òîãà ïåðåâ¸ë âçãëÿä íà Êàãå. - Èòàê? - Åñëè ýòî òî, ÷åãî òû õî÷åøü, - Ñàéîíäæè îáåññèëåííî óðîíèë ãîëîâó, - òî èäè è áåðè. Òåáå ÿ íå ïîìåøàþ...  
  
Óòåíà âûáåæàëà íà êðûøó. Îòñþäà îíà âèäåëà øèðîêèé áàëêîí, íà êîòîðîì ñèäåëà äåâóøêà, ïðîâîæàâøàÿ Òîãó. Êðîìå ýòîãî åé êàê íà ëàäîíè áûëà âèäíà Àðåíà Äóýëåé, ñïëîøü ïîêðûòàÿ àëûìè è áåëûìè ðîçàìè. Ò¸ìíûå çåë¸íûå ëåïåñòêè, ïî÷òè ñëèâàþùèåñÿ ñ òó÷àìè, ñëåòàëè ñ íå¸, òàíöóÿ íà âåòðó. Íà óêðûòîé ðîçàìè êâàäðàòíîé ïîäíåáåñíîé ïëîùàäè íàõîäèëèñü äâîå. Íà å¸ êðàþ ñèäåë ÷åëîâåê â áåëîì êîñòþìå, îòêðûâøèé äóýëü, è ñìîòðåë çà òåì, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî íà ëåñòíèöå. Çà åãî ñïèíîé ñòîÿëà ñìóãëàÿ äåâóøêà â áåëîì ïëàòüå, â âåíêå èç áåëûõ ðîç, óäåëÿâøàÿ áîëüøå âíèìàíèÿ ðîçàì, ÷åì ïðîèñõîäÿùåìó.  
  
Àíøè ïðîâîäèëà âçãëÿäîì ïîñëåäíèå èçóìðóäíûå ëåïåñòêè. Êðàåì ãëàçà îíà óâèäåëà ôèãóðó íà êðûøå ñîñåäíåãî çäàíèÿ è ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó. Îíà âñòðåòèëàñü âçãëÿäîì ñ ðîçîâîâîëîñîé äåâóøêîé... - Ïîñëåäíÿÿ áèòâà ïðåòåíäåíòîâ, - çàêëþ÷èë Àêèî. - Áóäåò íåèíòåðåñíî. Èõ ñèëû íåðàâíû èçíà÷àëüíî, äà ê òîìó æå Êàãå óñïåë èçðÿäíî âûìîòàòüñÿ... Êòî îí âîîáùå òàêîé? - Òû ñïðîñèë ìåíÿ? - Äà. Íå çíàåøü ëè òû î í¸ì ÷òî-íèáóäü? ß íàø¸ë åãî ëè÷íîå äåëî. Îí ïåðåâ¸ëñÿ âñåãî ãîä íàçàä ñ îòëè÷íûìè ðåêîìåíäàöèÿìè. Îïðàâäàë èõ â ïëàíå ó÷¸áû, íî ðåãóëÿðíî ïîëó÷àë âûãîâîðû çà ïîâåäåíèå. Íèêàêèõ ïîäðîáíîñòåé. Øêîëüíàÿ ñèñòåìà ñëóõîâ äîëæíà áûòü ýôôåêòèâíåå. ×òî î í¸ì ãîâîðÿò? - Ãîâîðÿò, îí ñòðàííûé, íî ýòî ïðèáàâëÿåò åìó ïîïóëÿðíîñòè.  
  
Îíè îäíîâðåìåííî áðîñèëèñü ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå. Îäèíàêîâî ïåðåïðûãèâàÿ ÷åðåç ñòóïåíè, îíè ïðåîäîëåâàëè ïðåäïîñëåäíèé ëåñòíè÷íûé ìàðø. Êàæäûé çíàë òâ¸ðäî - íà Àðåíó âçîéä¸ò òîëüêî îäèí èç íèõ.  
  
- Îí âñåãäà õëàäíîêðîâåí è ôëåãìàòè÷åí, õîòÿ, ñóäÿ ïî ïîñòóïêàì è ñëîâàì, çà ýòèì ôàñàäîì ñêðûâàåòñÿ ñîâñåì äðóãîé ÷åëîâåê - àâàíòþðèñò, ìå÷òàòåëü, ðîìàíòèê... Ó íåãî âñåãäà íàéä¸òñÿ øóòêà èëè óòåøåíèå äëÿ ëþáîãî. Ïðî òàêèõ ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî îí çà ñëîâîì â êàðìàí íå ïîëåçåò. - Äà, ÿ óæå óáåäèëñÿ. - Îí ãîòîâ ïîìî÷ü ëþáîìó è äåëàåò âñ¸, ÷òîáû ñäåðæàòü îáåùàíèÿ... Êàãå îáõîäèòåëåí ñî âñåìè äåâóøêàìè, íî íè îäíà íå ïîõâàñòàëàñü òåì, ÷òî âñòðå÷àåòñÿ ñ íèì.  
  
- Íåò, ÿ íå ìîãó ñ òîáîé âñòðåòèòüñÿ. Äåâóøêà îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó. Àíøè çàñòûëà ïîä îêíîì, íà ïîäîêîííèêå êîòîðîãî ñèäåë Êàãå. Ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿëà äåâóøêà ñ ðîçîâîé ðîçîé â ðóêàõ è íåðâíî òåðåáèëà å¸ ëåïåñòêè. - ß òàê è çíàëà, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, îòðûâàÿ ëåïåñòîê. Àíøè ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íåëîâêî, âòîðãàÿñü â ÷óæèå îòíîøåíèÿ. Íî îíà òàê ðåäêî âèäåëà Êàãå äàæå èçäàëåêà, à åé òàê õîòåëîñü óçíàòü åãî ïîëó÷øå... - Òîëüêî íå íàäî ïëàêàòü! Êîãäà êòî-òî ïëà÷åò èç-çà ìåíÿ, ÿ íà÷èíàþ ñåáÿ íåíàâèäåòü. Äàâàé íå áóäåì ëèòü ñë¸çû áåç ïðè÷èíû. - ß äóìàëà, ïðè÷èíà åñòü... Ìåíÿ åäâà íå ñáèëà ìàøèíà, è òóò ïîÿâèëñÿ òû è ñïàñ ìåíÿ... äàë ýòó ðîçó... ß äóìàëà, ýòî çíàê... èëè ïðèçíàíèå. Íî êàêîå òåáå äåëî äî ìåíÿ? Ãäå òû - è ãäå ÿ... - Äåëî âîâñå íå â ýòîì! ß ïðîøó ïîíÿòü îäíó ïðîñòóþ âåùü - ìåæäó òîáîé è ìíîé íåò íèêàêîé ðàçíèöû. - Çíà÷èò, äåëî â Êîçóý. Ýòî íå ìî¸ äåëî, íî îíà íå õðàíèò òåáå âåðíîñòü... - Äàëàñü âàì ýòà Êîçóý! ß ïðîñòî ïîìîãàþ åé ñ õèìèåé, à ïî Àêàäåìèè óæå õîäÿò ñëóõè î íàøèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ... ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó, ÷òîáû èç-çà ìåíÿ íå áûëî ññîð. Åñëè ÿ ïîéäó íà ñâèäàíèå ñ òîáîé, òî ïðîòèâ òåáÿ îïîë÷àòñÿ ìíîãèå äðóãèå çà òî, ÷òî òû óêðàëà ìåíÿ ó íèõ. Àíøè çàæàëà ðîò ëàäîíüþ. - Ïîýòîìó ìíå íóæíî áûòü îäèíîêèì... à òû íàéä¸øü ñåáå êîãî-òî ïðàâèëüíåå ìåíÿ. - Ïðàâèëüíåå?.. - Äà. Ïðàâèëüíåå.  
  
- Íè ñ êåì íå âñòðå÷àåòñÿ? Âåñüìà ñòðàííî ïðè åãî ïîïóëÿðíîñòè. Ó íåãî åñòü ìå÷òà? - Åñëè ìîæíî òàê âûðàçèòüñÿ... Îí ãîâîðèò, ÷òî õî÷åò áûòü ïðèíöåì, êîòîðîãî îí âèäåë âî ñíå. Åñëè êòî-òî îáèæåí, îí âñåãäà ïðèä¸ò íà ïîìîùü. Îí íå ó÷èëñÿ ôåõòîâàíèþ, íî íå êîëåáàëñÿ, âûçûâàÿ íà äóýëü äàæå ëó÷øèõ êåíäîèñòîâ øêîëû, åñëè ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî îíè ïîñòóïàþò áåñ÷åñòíî. Îí îòêðûòî ñïîðèë ñ ó÷èòåëÿìè, åñëè îíè áûëè íåñïðàâåäëèâû, è îòêàçûâàëñÿ íîñèòü ÷òî- òî êðîìå ñâîåãî êîñòþìà. - Áóíòàðü... Îòêóäà îí âçÿëñÿ? - Îí íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèò î ñâî¸ì ïðîøëîì, äàæå î òîì, ãäå ó÷èëñÿ ðàíüøå.  
  
Îíè äûøàëè è äâèãàëèñü â òàêò, è íèêòî íå õîòåë îòñòàòü. Îíè îäèíàêîâî ñïîòêíóëèñü íà íåðîâíîé ñòóïåíè è îäèíàêîâî íå ñâîäèëè ãëàç ñ âûïëûâàþùåãî èç òóìàíà ïðîë¸òà.  
  
-- Êòî-íèáóäü íàâåùàë åãî? - Äà... ãîâîðÿò, äà. Íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïðèõîäèëà òåìíîâîëîñàÿ äåâî÷êà ëåò íà ïÿòü åãî ìëàäøå. Ãîâîðÿò, ñíà÷àëà îíà åãî íå óçíàëà. Îäíàæäû â åãî äîðòóàðå äî óòðà ãîðåë ñâåò, à íàóòðî îí îòäàë ýòîé äåâî÷êå êîíâåðò èç ðîçîâîé áóìàãè. Åù¸ åãî íàâåùàëà åãî ðîâåñíèöà, áëîíäèíêà. Îíè ðàçãîâàðèâàëè ñîâñåì íåäîëãî. Êàãå áûë ñïîêîåí êàê âñåãäà è øóòèë, íî ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî, äåâóøêà ïëàêàëà. - Íåñ÷àñòíàÿ ëþáîâü?  
  
- Ëþáîâü? Àíøè âîçâðàùàëàñü â ñòóäèþ áðàòà, êîãäà óâèäåëà Òîãó è Êàãå, ñèäÿùèõ íà ñêàìåéêå ó áèáëèîòåêè. - ×òî ýòî - ëþáîâü? ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî îíà â ýòîì ìèðå? - Ý-ý-ý... - Òîãà ïî÷åñàë â çàòûëêå. - Âñ¸. Àáñîëþòíî âñ¸. Âñ¸ áûëî ñîçäàíî ñèëîé ëþáâè. Íî îíà óæàñíî ýãîèñòè÷íà... è ïîòîìó ýòîò ìèð çàìêíóò. ß õî÷ó âûðâàòüñÿ îòñþäà. ß íå öåíþ ëþáîâü òàêîé, è ìíå íåò çäåñü ìåñòà. Íè ìíå, íè êîìó áû òî íè áûëî åù¸.  
  
- Ëþáîâü? Âñ¸ ìîæåò áûòü. - Òû òàê íå äóìàåøü... Ìû îáà òàê íå äóìàåì. Ýòîò Êàãå íå òàê ïðîñò, êàê íàì áû õîòåëîñü...Åìó çäåñü íå ìåñòî. - Òîãäà...îòïóñòè åãî. - Êóäà? Êóäà îí äåíåòñÿ èç ýòîãî ìèðà? Íè÷åãî äðóãîãî íå ñóùåñòâóåò. Êóäà áû îí íå ïîøåë, â êîíöå êîíöîâ îí ïðèä¸ò íà Êðàé Ñâåòà. Ïîäîéäè áëèæå, ïîñìîòðè íà åãî ëèöî. Ðàçâå îí ñîãëàñèòñÿ óéòè? Îí õî÷åò ñðàæåíèÿ. È îí åãî äîáú¸òñÿ.  
  
Îíè îäíîâðåìåííî ñòóïèëè íà çàñûïàííûå ëåïåñòêàìè ïëèòû ïðîë¸òà, è îäíîâðåìåííî îñòàíîâèëèñü. Ïåðåä íèìè áûë ïîñëåäíèé ìàðø, âåäóùèé ïðÿìî ê Àðåíå. - Íó âîò è ïîñëåäíèé ýòàï, - òÿæåëî äûøà, ïðîãîâîðèë Êàãå. - Íåò ñìûñëà èäòè òóäà âäâî¸ì. - ß ãîòîâ ïîäîæäàòü, ïîêà òû îòäûøèøüñÿ. Èãðà íå íà ðàâíûõ.  
  
Êîçóý âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê êòî-òî îáíÿë å¸ ïîäðàãèâàþùèå îò ðûäàíèÿ ïëå÷è. - Íå ïëà÷ü, àíý-êóí, ÿ ñ òîáîé. Òåïåðü âñ¸ áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå. Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è óâèäåëà Ìèêè. Îí áûë áëåäíåå, ÷åì îáû÷íî, íî äåðæàëñÿ óâåðåííî. - Ïîéä¸ì íàâåðõ, ÿ ïðîâîæó òåáÿ íà áàëêîí ñîâåòà. ß õî÷ó óâèäåòü õîòÿ áû ïîñëåäíèå ìèíóòû òóðíèðà.  
  
- Íå ñîâñåì... - óñìåõíóëñÿ Êàãå. - Ïðîñòî ñåé÷àñ ó òåáÿ - ñèëà è çäîðîâüå, à ó ìåíÿ - òîëüêî âåðà è ñòðåìëåíèå.  
  
Äæóðè ñïóñòèëàñü ñ ëåñòíèöû. Ïðèäåðæèâàÿ ðàñïîðîòûé æàêåò ðóêîé, îíà ãîðäî ïðîøåñòâîâàëà ÷åðåç òîëïó ïåðåø¸ïòûâàþùèõñÿ ó÷åíèêîâ. Âçãëÿíóâ ââåðõ, îíà óáåäèëàñü, ÷òî Øèîðè âñ¸ åù¸ íà áàëêîíå, è îòïðàâèëàñü òóäà æå.  
  
- Òàê òû ãîòîâ? - Ê òâîèì óñëóãàì, - Êàãå âñòàë â ñòîéêó, âûòÿíóâ ìå÷. Âåòåð ïåðåìåøèâàë ëåïåñòêè, ñìåòàÿ èõ ñ ëåñòíèöû ïîä íîãè äóýëÿíòàì. Òå çàñòûëè â íàïðÿæ¸ííûõ ïîçàõ. Ðîçîâûé íàñòèë ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñ¸ âûøå è äîõîäèë èì ïî÷òè äî êîëåíà. Óñòàâøàÿ ðóêà Êàãå, ñæèìàþùàÿ ìå÷, íà÷àëà äðîæàòü. Òîãà íå ïîøåâåëèëñÿ. - Âñ¸ ÿñíî, - âçäîõíóë Êàãå. - Äîëæíî æå ýòî êîãäà-òî íà÷àòüñÿ... Íå çàìàõèâàÿñü, îí ñäåëàë âûïàä-óêîë.  
  
Äâå ïëÿøóùèå èñêðû çàæãëèñü â ñàìîì ïîäíåáåñüå. Áîëüøèíñòâî ó÷åíèêîâ óæå óñïåëè ïåðåìåñòèòüñÿ íà âåðõíèå ýòàæè è êðûøè êîðïóñîâ. Òàíåö áëåñòÿùèõ ìå÷åé áûë ñòðåìèòåëåí è ñëîæåí êàê íèêîãäà äî ýòîãî. Àëûå è áåëûå ëåïåñòêè ñïèðàëüþ ñïóñêàëèñü âíèç, ñáðîøåííûå ñ ïðîë¸òà íîãàìè äóýëÿíòîâ. Ïëÿñêà áàãðîâîé è ñåðåáðèñòîé èñêð ïðîäîëæàëàñü, íî ñåðåáðÿíàÿ óæå íå âåëà â ýòîì òàíöå.  
  
Êàãå åäâà óñïåë îòñêî÷èòü, íî ìå÷ Êèðþþ âûñåê êðîâàâûå èñêðû èç åãî ïëå÷à. Òîãà îïóñòèë ìå÷. - Ïîäíèìè îðóæèå, - ïðèêàçàë Êàãå. - ß áóäó ñðàæàòüñÿ, ïîêà öåëà ðîçà íà ìîåé ãðóäè. - Ê òâîèì óñëóãàì, - íåâîçìóòèìî ïðîèçí¸ñ Òîãà. Ïåðåõâàòèâ ìå÷ ïîóäîáíåå, îí çàìàõíóëñÿ è íàí¸ñ ñîêðóøèòåëüíûé óäàð.  
  
- Õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ, - Àêèî ñòîÿë íåïîäàë¸êó îò êðàÿ, ÷òîáû äóýëÿíòû åãî íå âèäåëè. - Ïðîèãðûâàåò òîò, ÷üÿ ðîçà áóäåò ïîâðåæäåíà. Äàæå åñëè äóýëÿíò ñåðü¸çíî ïîñòðàäàåò, îí âûèãðàåò, åñëè ðîçà öåëà... Îí è âïðàâäó ìå÷òàòåëü è ðîìàíòèê.  
  
Çâîí ìå÷åé äîñòèã óøåé Óòåíû è ñîâåòíèêîâ. Îí ðàçäàëñÿ ýõîì ïî ñóìåðå÷íî- áàãðîâîìó àêàäåìè÷åñêîìó ãîðîäó è çàòèõ â ðîçîâûõ êóñòàõ ñàäà.  
  
Êàãå ïîçâîëèë ñâîåìó ìå÷ó ñîñêîëüçíóòü ïî êëèíêó Òîãè è îòñêî÷èë, ïðèñòàâèâ ñåðåáðÿíîå îñòðè¸ ê ãîðëó Êèðþþ. Ëèøü íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ñïóñòÿ ìå÷ Òîãè óï¸ðñÿ åìó â æèâîò. - Òû ìîã áû óæå óáèòü ìåíÿ èëè ïîòðåáîâàòü îòñòóïèòü. - Ìíå ñëèøêîì íðàâèòñÿ ýòà äóýëü, ÷òîáû çàâåðøèòü å¸ òàê íåèçÿùíî. Îõðèïøèå è çàïûõàâøèåñÿ, îíè îáà èñïîäëîáüÿ ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà èç-ïîä âçúåðîøåííûõ âîëîñ.  
  
Âåòåð ïîäóë â å¸ ñòîðîíó, è òåïåðü Óòåíà ñëûøàëà âñ¸, ÷òî ãîâîðèëè íà ëåñòíèöå è Àðåíå. Íà ïîñëåäíåé öàðèëî íàïðÿæ¸ííîå ìîë÷àíèå.  
  
- Äëÿ ìåíÿ áîëüøàÿ ÷åñòü îêàçàòüñÿ íà ðàâíûõ ñ òàêèì âèðòóîçîì ìå÷à, êàê Âû, Ïðåçèäåíò. - Ìíå ñòîèëî ïîäóìàòü î âêëþ÷åíèè òåáÿ â Ñîâåò ãîðàçäî ðàíüøå. Òîãäà ÿ áû çíàë òâîè ïðè¸ìû. ß âèæó, ÷òî òû íå ïðîôåññèîíàë, íî è äëÿ ëþáèòåëÿ òû ñëèøêîì õîðîø. - Ýòî êîìïëèìåíò? - Ýòî êîíñòàòàöèÿ ôàêòà. - Äà, äëÿ êîìïëèìåíòîâ âíîâü íå ïîäõîäÿùàÿ ñèòóàöèÿ. Îòñòóïèì? Îíè ñäåëàëè øàã íàçàä, è Êàãå òîò÷àñ æå íàïàë ñíîâà. Åãî àòàêà áûëà ñ ë¸ãêîñòüþ îòðàæåíà, è ñëåäóþùàÿ, è ñëåäóþùàÿ òîæå... Êèðþþ óâåðåííî òåñíèë Êàãå ê ïåðèëàì. - Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ïåðåîöåíèë òåáÿ, - ñêàçàë îí, êîãäà èõ ìå÷è ñêðåñòèëèñü. - Ìåíüøå ñòðàñòè, Êàãå, ïðîäóìûâàé ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ. Ó÷òè ýòî íà áóäóùåå. - Ïðîèãðàþ ÿ èëè âûèãðàþ, â ýòîì ìèðå ó ìåíÿ áîëüøå íåò áóäóùåãî, - Êàãå ñòèñêèâàë ñâîé ìå÷ äðîæàùèìè îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ ðóêàìè. - À çà ïðåäåëàìè ýòîãî ìèðà, íàäåþñü, ìíå óæå íå ïðèä¸òñÿ ñðàæàòüñÿ. - ß äóìàë, òåáå ýòî íðàâèòñÿ. - Òîãà óâåðåííî âçìàõíóë ìå÷îì, îòáðàñûâàÿ Êàãå. - Òû âåäü ãëàâíûé çàáèÿêà øêîëüíîãî äâîðà. - Çà êàæäîé äóýëüþ ñòîÿò ÷üè-òî ñë¸çû, - Êàãå ïîñòàâèë ìå÷ êàê ùèò ïåðåä ñâîåé ðîçîé, è óäàð Òîãè åäâà íå âûâèõíóë åãî çàïÿñòüå, - ÷üÿ-òî ïå÷àëü, ÷ü¸-òî ãîðå, ÷üÿ-òî òðàãåäèÿ... Êàê è çà ýòîé òîæå. Òîëüêî îáû÷íî ñõîäÿòñÿ äâå ðàçíûå áåäû, òàê ÷òî íàøà äóýëü ïî÷òè áåññìûñëåííà. Òîãà ðåøèòåëüíî îòòàëêèâàë Êàãå ê ïåðèëàì. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îòâåòíûå óäàðû ñòàíîâÿòñÿ âñ¸ ñëàáåå. Êàãå ïîêîðíî îòñòóïàë.  
  
Óòåíà íå ñâîäèëà âçãëÿä ñ äóýëÿíòîâ è ïîñòîÿííî ïðèñëóøèâàëàñü ê ñâîåìó ñåðäöó. Îíî áèëîñü ëèøü ÷óòü ÷àùå ÷åì îáû÷íî, è òî, ÷òî ïîòåðÿííûé åþ Òîãà áûë âñåãî â äåñÿòêå ìåòðîâ, å¸ ñîâåðøåííî íå òðîãàëî - ñëîâíî òàê è äîëæíî áûëî áûòü... Óòåíà ñ îò÷àÿíèåì íàáëþäàëà çà ìåäëåííûì îòñòóïëåíèåì Êàãå. Å¸ ñåðäöå áåøåíî çàêîëîòèëîñü, êîãäà ìå÷ Òîãè çàñèÿë, áåçæàëîñòíî âñêèíóòûé íàä åãî ãîëîâîé.  
  
Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè Êèðþþ ïðîìåëüêíóë âèõðü ëåïåñòêîâ, è Òîãà, íå íàéäÿ ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ ìå÷ó, íàëåòåë íà ïåðèëà, åäâà óñïåâ ñõâàòèòüñÿ çà íèõ ëåâîé ðóêîé, ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü óäàðà. Êàãå, êîòîðûé, êàçàëîñü, åäâà ñòîÿë íà íîãàõ, ñ íåîæèäàííîé ñèëîé îáâ¸ë ìå÷ àòàêóþùåãî âîêðóã ñâîåãî è îòêèíóë êëèíîê íàçàä, à ñàì èçÿùíî îòñòóïèë âáîê, ïîäíÿâ ìå÷ íàä ãîëîâîé, êàê òîðåàäîð. Òîãà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ëèöîì ê Êàãå, âñ¸ åù¸ îïèðàÿñü íà ïåðèëà, è ïîäíÿë ñâîé ìå÷ äëÿ àòàêè. Êàãå, åù¸ íå óñïåâ îãëÿíóòüñÿ, óäàðèë ìå÷îì íàçàä, ïåðåêðåùèâàÿ åãî ñ êëèíêîì Êèðþþ. Ïðîñêîëüçèâ ïðàâîé íîãîé ïî ëåïåñòêàì, Êàãå øèðîêî ðàññòàâèë íîãè â ñòðåìèòåëüíîì âûïàäå. Îòâåäÿ ðóêó Òîãè äàëåêî íàçàä, îí ïåðåãíóë Êèðþþ ÷åðåç ïåðèëà. Îíè ñìîòðåëè ïðÿìî â ãëàçà äðóã äðóãó.  
  
Ïàëüöû Øèîðè, ïîêîèâøèåñÿ íà ïåðèëàõ, ñæàëè èõ ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, ÷òî êîñòÿøêè ïàëüöåâ ïîáåëåëè.  
  
- Â òâîèõ ãëàçàõ íà ñàìîì äíå ÿ âèæó òî, ÷òî ñàì ïðÿ÷ó íà èõ äíî, - ãîëîñ Êàãå ñíèçèëñÿ ïî÷òè äî ø¸ïîòà. - Îí áûë íàìíîãî ñòàðøå òåáÿ, è òû äîâåðÿë åìó, ïîêà... è ïîòîì îí ñòàë òåáå îòâðàòèòåëåí. - ×òî òû... - Íî òû áûë åù¸ áîëåå îòâðàòèòåëåí ñàì ñåáå - áåñïîìîùíûé è îñêâåðí¸ííûé. - Îòêóäà òû ýòî âçÿë? - Òû âåäü òîæå òàê ÷óâñòâîâàë? - "Òîæå"?.. Òû... òîæå... - Òåáå íóæíà ñèëà, ÷òîáû íè îò êîãî íå çàâèñåòü è íå áûòü áîëüøå íè÷üåé èãðóøêîé. Íî ñåé÷àñ òû èãðàåøü â èãðó Êðàÿ Ñâåòà è çàâèñèøü îò íå¸, îò òîé, ÷òî ñìîòðèò ñåé÷àñ íà íàñ. Ïîêà îíà ïîìíèò è ëþáèò, òû æèâ. Òû ëþáèøü å¸, è ïîòîìó íå æåëàåøü çàâèñåòü... Òû ëþáèøü å¸ è ñåáÿ. Âû - ïëåííèêè äðóã äðóãà. Åñëè ñèëà îêàæåòñÿ â òâîèõ ðóêàõ, ìèð îñòàíåòñÿ òàêèì æå çàìêíóòûì. Ðàçâå òû íå âèäèøü? - âîñêëèêíóë Êàãå. - Ýòîò ìèð ìîëèò î ðåâîëþöèè! Ïîñìîòðè íà ìîþ ðóêó, äåðæàùóþ ìå÷. Ó ìåíÿ óæå íåò ñèëû, êîòîðóþ òû àë÷åøü. Ó ìåíÿ îñòàëàñü òîëüêî âåðà. ß õî÷ó ñäåëàòü ïëåííèöó ñâîáîäíîé, è òû ìíå íå ïîìåøàåøü. Òîãà çàâîðîæåííî ñìîòðåë â ãëàçà Êàãå. - ß ñëèøêîì ìíîãî çíàþ, ÷òîáû ìåøàòü òåáå, - åäâà ñëûøíî ñêàçàë îí è ðàçæàë ïàëüöû. Ðóêîÿòü ìå÷à âûñêîëüçíóëà èç åãî ëàäîíè, è áëåñòÿùåå îðóæèå ðàñòàÿëî â ñóìåðêàõ øêîëüíîãî äâîðà. Êàãå îïóñòèë îíåìåâøóþ ðóêó. Òîãà îòâåðíóëñÿ, ïîëîæèâ ðóêó íà ðàíåíîå ïëå÷î ïðîòèâíèêà, îí ñêàçàë, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà: - Èäè è áóäü Ïðèíöåì.  
  
Êàãå ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è øàãíóë íà ïåðâóþ ñòóïåíü ïîñëåäíåãî ìàðøà. Ïîñëå ñðàæåíèÿ ïî êîëåíî â ëåïåñòêàõ èäòè ïî ÷èñòûì ñòóïåíÿì áûëî î÷åíü ëåãêî. Îí ø¸ë, óæå íå òîðîïÿñü, çíàÿ, ÷òî îí - åäèíñòâåííûé.  
  
- Ðîçû... íå óìèðàþò, - âûäîõíóëà Àíøè. - Îíè óæå ìåðòâû, à âñêîðå è èõ îáëàäàòåëü âåðí¸òñÿ ê ïðèçðà÷íîìó ñóùåñòâîâàíèþ, ïîêà íå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ íàì ñíîâà, - õìóðî ñêàçàë Àêèî. - ß íà âðåìÿ óäàëþñü. Âñòðåòü íàøåãî ïîáåäèòåëÿ. Íå õî÷ó ïîðòèòü ðîìàíòè÷åñêèé ìîìåíò. Ïóñòü îí íåìíîãî ðàññëàáèòñÿ. - ×òî òû ñ íèì ñäåëàåøü? - áåññòðàñòíî ñïðîñèëà Õèìåìèÿ, íî ïàëüöû å¸ äðîæàëè. - Èì òÿæåëî óïðàâëÿòü. Îí èìååò íà òåáÿ ñâîè âèäû... îí íàïîìèíàåò ìíå êîãî-òî, è ýòî íå â åãî ïîëüçó. ß çàìåíþ åãî êåì-íèáóäü èç ñîâåòíèêîâ.  
  
- Çàìåíþ?.. - ïîâòîðèëà Óòåíà. - Íî êàê æå òàê? Êàãå ïðèáëèæàëñÿ ê âðàòàì. Åñëè áû îí óñëûøàë å¸... - Êàãå!!! Øàã - âåòåð óí¸ñ å¸ ñëîâà. - Êàãå, íåò! Øàã. - Ýòî îáìàí, Êàãå, ýòî ëîâóøêà! Åù¸ øàã. - Êàãå, îñòàíîâèñü! Øàã, è åù¸ îäèí, è åù¸ ... - Êàãå... ... è îí âûøåë íà Àðåíó. - Íå-å-å-åò!!!  
  
Êàãå âûøåë íà çàðîñøèå êðàñíûìè è áåëûìè ðîçàìè ïëèòû Àðåíû. Õèìåìèÿ, ñèäåâøàÿ íà ðîçîâîì ïîêðûâàëå, âñòàëà è ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó. Îí âûøåë èç òåíè âîðîò è ïîêëîíèëñÿ, ïðÿ÷à ìå÷ çà ñïèíó. - Íàêîíåö-òî ìû âñòðåòèëèñü âíîâü, Õèìåìèÿ. Æàëü òîëüêî, ÷òî äëÿ òîãî ÷òîáû óâèäåòü òåáÿ, ïðèøëîñü ïðè÷èíèòü áîëü ñòîëüêèì ëþäÿì. Âïðî÷åì, ýòî íå òâîÿ è íå ìîÿ âèíà. - Þðèíî Êàãå... ñàìà, - Àíøè ñäåëàëà øàã âïåð¸ä. - Êàãå-ñàìà, òû - ïîáåäèòåëü òóðíèðà, è òåïåðü ÿ - òâîÿ Íåâåñòà ðîçû. - Ïîñòîé, òû ïëà÷åøü? Òû ïëà÷åøü... èç-çà ìåíÿ?  
  
Àêèî ðåçêî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó. "Òû... ïëà÷åøü? Òû ïëà÷åøü... èç-çà ìåíÿ?" Äåòñêèé ãîëîñ çàçâó÷àë â åãî ãîëîâå.  
  
- Ïåðåñòàíü... - ø¸ïîòîì ñêàçàë Êàãå, ïî÷òè êàñàÿñü ãóáàìè âîëîñ Àíøè. - Áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû èç-çà ìåíÿ íå áûëî ïðîëèòî íè îäíîé ñëåçû... ß íåíàâèæó, êîãäà ëþäè ïëà÷óò, à áîëüøå âñåãî íåíàâèæó, êîãäà îíè ïëà÷óò èç-çà ìåíÿ.  
  
"ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû èç-çà ìåíÿ ïëàêàëè. ß íåíàâèæó, êîãäà ïëà÷óò èç-çà ìåíÿ!" Àêèî çàæàë óøè ðóêàìè, íî ãîëîñ èñõîäèë èç åãî ïàìÿòè.  
  
- Òåïåðü âñ¸ áóäåò èíà÷å. ß íå ïîçâîëþ íèêîìó äîâîäèòü òåáÿ äî ñë¸ç. Àíøè óäèâë¸ííî ðàñïàõíóëà ãëàçà. Åù¸ äî òîãî, êàê Êàãå îáíÿë å¸, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà òåïëî ÷üèõ-òî îáúÿòèé, è îíî ðàçëèëîñü ïî å¸ òåëó. Áåëûå ðîçû å¸ âåíêà ðàçëåòåëèñü â êëî÷üÿ ðàíåíûõ ëåïåñòêîâ, ðàçîðâàííûõ çîëîòîé êîðîíîé. Ñëîâíî áåëûå ëåïåñòêè, â âîçäóõå ðàñòàÿëî å¸ áåëîå ïëàòüå. Âñëåä åìó âåòåð ïîäíÿë ïûøíûé áåëîñíåæíûé øëåéô. Òåïåðü íà íåé áûëî áåëîå ñ àëûì ïëàòüå Íåâåñòû. - Òû... - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, ïðèæèìàÿñü ê ãðóäè Êàãå, - òû - Ïðèíö Ðîçû ýòîãî ìèðà, è îòíûíå è íàâåêè ÿ, òâîÿ Íåâåñòà Ðîçû, áóäó ñóùåñòâîâàòü òîëüêî äëÿ òåáÿ. Ìå÷ Äèîñà ïî ïðàâó òâîé, è ñòîèò ëèøü âçÿòü åãî â ðóêè, - øåïòàëà Àíøè, ïðèáëèæàÿñü ãóáàìè ê ãóáàì Êàãå, - êàê ëþáîå ÷óäî òâîåãî ìèðà, ëþáàÿ âå÷íîñòü áóäåò â òâîèõ ðóêàõ... - Ìíå ýòî íå íóæíî. - Êàãå ìÿãêî îòñòðàíèë Àíøè. - Ìû äîëæíû ñáåæàòü îòñþäà è ïîìî÷ü ñïàñòèñü îñòàëüíûì. ß îáåùàë, ÷òî òû áóäåøü ñâîáîäíà. Åñëè òû ñîãëàñíà, âîçüìè ìåíÿ çà ðóêó. Êàãå ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó. Àíøè êîëåáàëàñü. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû - å¸ áðàò, å¸ ïðèíö... Ñ äðóãîé - Íåî Äèîñ, è ðÿäîì ñ íèì îíà âäðóã òàê ÿñíî ïîíÿëà, êàê èëëþçîðåí Êðàé Ñâåòà... å¸ áðàò... Îíà âçÿëà Êàãå çà ðóêó. Ïåðåä å¸ ãëàçàìè ïðîìåëüêíóëî ÿðêîå âèäåíèå - ñòàëüíàÿ ôóòóðèñòè÷åñêàÿ ìàøèíà ì÷àëàñü ïî äîðîãå èç áåëûõ ðîç, è â êàáèíå ñèäåëà îíà, â ñâî¸ì ïëàòüå Íåâåñòû... ñêâîçü ïîëóïðîçðà÷íóþ çàíàâåñü ìàøèíà ñ íàäïèñüþ "Òåíü" âîðâàëàñü â ðîçîâåþùåå âîñõîäíîå íåáî. - Íèêîãäà, - óñëûøàëà îíà ãîëîñ áðàòà. Àíøè âûäåðíóëà ðóêó èç ðóêè Êàãå. - Àêèî Îòîðè... - ïå÷àëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ Êàãå, ðàññò¸ãèâàÿ âîðîòíèê è ïåðâóþ ïóãîâèöó ïèäæàêà. - Âñïîìíèë ëè òû ìåíÿ? Ñîëíöå ñâåðêíóëî íà êîêàðäå ôóðàæêè, âûáðîøåííîé Êàãå âûñîêî â âîçäóõ, è çàèñêðèëîñü íà ñåðûõ êóäðÿõ. Äëèííûå ñòàëüíûå ëîêîíû ðàññûïàëèñü ïî ïëå÷àì Êàãå, áîãàòûìè âîëíàìè ñïóñòèëèñü ïî ñïèíå è ñâåðíóëèñü â òóãèå çàâèòêè íà ïîÿñå. Îíà ñòîÿëà ïðÿìî, ïîçâîëÿÿ Àêèî ðàññìîòðåòü ñåáÿ. - Î äà, ÿ âñïîìíèë òåáÿ, - Àêèî êèâíóë. - Òû ðàñöâåëà, íî íå èçìåíèëàñü.  
  
Âñ¸ áûëî òàê ïðîñòî è òàê ñòðàøíî - çàä¸ðíóòûå øòîðû è çàïåðòàÿ äâåðü, ìàëåíüêàÿ äåâî÷êà è âçðîñëûé ìóæ÷èíà... È î í î ï î ç ä à ë . Îí íàø¸ë å¸ äîìà, ãäå îíà áåçóäåðæíî è ãîðüêî ïëàêàëà, îêðóæ¸ííàÿ ðîäíûìè, è íå ãîâîðèëà íè ñëîâà. Ïðîñòî ðûäàëà, íå ñëóøàÿ ñëàáûõ óòåøåíèé, è íèêòî íå ìîã å¸ óñïîêîèòü, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Îí ñòîÿë â ñòîðîíå, è íèêòî íå âèäåë åãî, äàæå îíà. Îí íå ìîã ïîäîéòè, íî è íå æåëàë óõîäèòü. À ïîòîì îíà ñèäåëà â ñâîåé äëèííîé ñåðîé òåìíîé êîìíàòå è âñ¸ ïëàêàëà - íî óæå áåççâó÷íî. Îí ïîäîø¸ë, ñåë ðÿäîì è îáíÿë ïëà÷óùóþ äåâî÷êó. Îíà âöåïèëàñü â åãî êàìçîë, è æãó÷èå ñëåçèíêè çàêàïàëè áåëîñíåæíóþ òêàíü. Îí ãëàäèë å¸ ïî ãîëîâå, óáèðàÿ ñ ëèöà âëàæíûå îò ñë¸ç êóäðÿøêè, è íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë, çíàÿ, ÷òî íå ñóìååò óòåøèòü, êîãäà íå ñìîã ñïàñòè. Îí âñõëèïûâàëà âñ¸ ðåæå è íàêîíåö óñíóëà, ñîâåðøåííî îáåññèëåííàÿ. Îí óëîæèë å¸ ïîóäîáíåå, ïîäëîæèâ ïîä ãîëîâó èãðóøå÷íîãî ìèøêó è óêðûâ ñâîèì ïëàùîì. Ñèäÿ íà ìàëåíüêîé êðîâàòè íàïðîòèâ, îí ñìîòðåë, êàê îíà íåðîâíî äûøèò âî ñíå è ñòðåìèòñÿ âñ¸ ïëîòíåå ñæàòüñÿ â êîìî÷åê. Òîãäà îí âñòàë íà êîëåíè ó èçãîëîâüÿ å¸ êðîâàòè è ïîëîæèë ãîëîâó ðÿäîì ñ å¸ âçëîõìà÷åííîé ãîëîâêîé. Ïåðåáèðàÿ íåïîñëóøíûå ïðÿäè ìÿãêèõ âîëîñ, îí ïðèñëóøèâàëñÿ ê å¸ óñïîêîèâøåìóñÿ äûõàíèþ è âäðóã çàìåòèë, êàê ïî ùåêå äåâî÷êè ïîïîëçëà ñëåçà, à ïîòîì îùóòèë, êàê ñëåçà ïîêàòèëàñü ïî åãî ñîáñòâåííîé ùåêå. Îí âñêî÷èë è îòïðÿíóë. Íàùóïàâ ïîçàäè ñòåíó, îí ïðèæàëñÿ ê íåé ñïèíîé. Îòâåðíóâøèñü, îí ïðèæàëñÿ ê òóñêëîé ñåðîé ñòåíå ëáîì è áåçìîëâíî ñìîòðåë, êàê ñë¸çû êàïàþò íà ïîë ó åãî íîã. Ñòàðàÿñü ñäåðæàòü èõ, îí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, ïîòîì åù¸ è åù¸... Ïîäàâèâ êðèê, îí óäàðèë êóëàêîì ïî ñòåíå, è Ïå÷àòêà Ðîçû, ðàñêîëîâøèñü ïîïîëàì, óïàëà â ñêëàäêè êîâðà, ñâåðêíóâ, êàê ñëåçà. Îí çàïëàêàë ïî÷òè â ãîëîñ, íå â ñèëàõ ñäåðæàòüñÿ. - Òû.. ïëà÷åøü? Òû ïëà÷åøü... èç-çà ìåíÿ? Îí íå ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû íå ïîêàçàòü ñâîèõ ñë¸ç, íî âèäåë å¸ - êàê îíà ñòîèò, äåðæà ïëàù â ðóêå, ñ ïîêðàñíåâøèìè îò ðûäàíèé íîñîì è ãëàçàìè, âñ¸ åù¸ ïîëíûìè ñë¸ç. - ß... ÿ... îïîçäàë... ß íå ïðèø¸ë!.. Çàêóñèâ ãóáó äî êðîâè, îí îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè. - Òû ïðèø¸ë. Òû æå òóò. - ß ìîã âñ¸ îñòàíîâèòü! Âñ¸!... Ýòîãî íå äîëæíî áûëî áûòü!.. ß äîëæåí áûë ïðèéòè ðàíüøå!.. - Íå ïëà÷ü, ëàäíî? - æàëîáíî ñêàçàëà îíà, îñòîðîæíî òðîãàÿ åãî çà ïëå÷î. - Âñ¸ õîðîøî... åñëè ìíå õîðîøî, òû íå ñòàíåøü ïëàêàòü? ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ïëàêàë. Îíà âûïóñòèëà ïëàù è ñåëà, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíå. - ß ìîã... ñïàñòè... - ñóäîðîæíî âñõëèïûâàë îí, çàêðûâàÿ ëèöî ðóêàìè. - Ýòîãî íå äîëæíî áûëî áûòü ñ òîáîé! Åñëè áû òû âèäåëà ñåáÿ... Êàê ÿ ìîã ?!. Äåâî÷êà ñåëà ïîáëèæå è òêíóëàñü íîñîì â åãî ãðóäü. - Òû æå áûë çäåñü, êîãäà ÿ ïëàêàëà çäåñü? Çíà÷èò, òû ìåíÿ ñïàñàë. - Åñëè áû òû ïðîñòèëà ìåíÿ... - À òîãäà òû íå áóäåøü ïëàêàòü? Îí íåóâåðåííî óëûáíóëñÿ å¸ óëûáêå. - ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû èç-çà ìåíÿ ïëàêàëè. ß íåíàâèæó, êîãäà ïëà÷óò èç-çà ìåíÿ. Õî÷åøü, ÿ ñàìà áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå áóäó ïëàêàòü? ß áóäó ñìåÿòüñÿ âñåãäà. Åñëè ìíå õîðîøî, ÿ óëûáàþñü, çíà÷èò, åñëè ÿ óëûáàþñü, ìíå õîðîøî! Îí óñàäèë å¸ ê ñåáå íà êîëåíè è ñåë, îïåðåâøèñü î øêàô. Äåâî÷êà ïîäæàëà íîãè è ñïðÿòàëàñü ó íåãî íà ãðóäè. - ß îáåùàþ, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå áóäó áîëüøå ïëàêàòü, - ñåðü¸çíî ñêàçàëà îíà, ïîäíèìàÿ íà íåãî ãëàçà. - ß ïîñòàðàþñü ñäåëàòü âñ¸, ÷òîáû èç-çà ìåíÿ òîæå íèêòî áîëüøå íå ïëàêàë. È ÿ áóäó êàê òû. Òû âåäü ïðèíö? Íà ñòîëå ó ñåðîé ñòåíû ëåæàëè ÿðêèå äåòñêèå ðèñóíêè: öâåòû, êîíè, äåâóøêè â ðîñêîøíûõ ïëàòüÿõ... - Äà, ÿ ïðèíö. - Òîãäà ÿ òîæå ñòàíó ïðèíöåì. Õîòü íåíàäîëãî. Îáåùàþ...  
  
- ß ïðåäñòàâëÿëà íàøó âòîðóþ âñòðå÷ó ñîâñåì ïî-äðóãîìó, - Êàãå ñìîòðåëà â ëèöî Àêèî. - À ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ áîëüøå òåáÿ íå âñòðåòèòü. Õèìåìèÿ çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ïðîãíóëàñü íàçàä. Èç å¸ ãðóäè ïîÿâèëàñü çîëîòàÿ ðóêîÿòü, ïîòîì òîíêèé êëèíîê, à ìãíîâåíèå ñïóñòÿ Àêèî óæå äåðæàë ìå÷ Äèîñà â ðóêå. - ß âñ¸ åù¸ Ïðèíö ýòîãî ìèðà, è ýòîò ìå÷ ïðèíàäëåæèò òîëüêî ìíå. Òû ïðåòåíäîâàëà íà íåãî. Òû äîëæíà óìåðåòü, - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí íàïðàâèë ìå÷ íà Êàãå. - Ó ìåíÿ áûë øàíñ, - ãîðüêî óëûáíóâøèñü, ñêàçàëà Êàãå. - Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ ïðàâèëüíî èì âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü. - Òû äîëæíà áûëà óéòè, - åäâà ñëûøíî ïðîøåïòàëà Õèìåìèÿ. - Íåò ñìûñëà ïðîñòî ñïàñàòü ñâîþ øêóðó. ß õîòåëà ñïàñòè òåáÿ, - òàê æå òèõî îòâåòèëà åé Êàãå. - ß òàê õîòåëà áûòü ïðèíöåì, à êîãäà åñòü âîçìîæíîñòü, ÿ íå òîëüêî íå ñïàñàþ òåáÿ, íî è îáðåêàþ íà åù¸ áîëüøèå ñòðàäàíèÿ. ß ìîãëà âñ¸ îñòàíîâèòü. Ýòîãî íå äîëæíî áûëî áûòü. ß äîëæíà áûëà ïðèéòè ðàíüøå... Åñëè áû òû ïðîñòèëà ìåíÿ... Àêèî ñòèñíóë çóáû è âûøå âçä¸ðíóë ãîëîâó. - Åñëè òû áîèøüñÿ áèòâû, ÿ ãîòîâ ïîéòè íà óñòóïêó è ïðîñòî êàçíèòü òåáÿ. - À åñòü ëè äëÿ ìåíÿ ðàçíèöà ìåæäó áèòâîé è êàçíüþ... Ïîêà ÿ â òâî¸ì ìèðå... - Òîãäà - íà êîëåíè. Ñäåëàåì ýòî êðàñèâî, - Àêèî îïóñòèë ìå÷ è îòâ¸ë åãî íàçàä. - ß èìåþ ïðàâî íà ïîñëåäíåå æåëàíèå. - È, âèäèìî, îíî äëÿ òåáÿ âàæíî, ðàç ðàäè íåãî òû ñîãëàñèëàñü íà ñìåðòü áåç áîÿ. Ïîñìîòðèì, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü. - Åñëè ÿ óìðó, òî ïîçâîëü ìíå ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîé, ÷òî ïðèøëà ñî ìíîé. ß çíàþ, ýòî â òâîèõ ñèëàõ. È åù¸... ïóñòü åé íå áóäåò áîëüíî ñåãîäíÿ, êîãäà îíà áóäåò âèäåòü Êèðþþ. Âðåìÿ è ÷óâñòâà ýòîãî ìèðà ïîäâëàñòíû òåáå, ÿ çíàþ è ýòî. - ß îæèäàë ñîâñåì äðóãèõ ïðîñüá. - ß æå îáåùàëà óäèâèòü òåáÿ. - ß ïðèíèìàþ òâî¸ æåëàíèå. Òû äàëà ìíå ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ñ÷èòàåøü ìåíÿ áëàãîðîäíûì. ß ïîäûãðàþ òåáå. ß ïîçâîëÿþ òåáå âûáðàòü ôîðìó ñâîåé êàçíè. Êàãå áåç ðàçäóìèé âñêèíóëà ìå÷: - Äóýëü.  
  
Ñàéîíäæè äîëãî ïåðåâîäèë äûõàíèå ïîñëå ìàñòåðñêîãî óäàðà. Íàêîíåö îí ïîäíÿëñÿ, îïèðàÿñü íà ìå÷, çàçóáðèâøèéñÿ âî âðåìÿ äóýëè. Áðîñèâ çàòðàâëåííûé âçãëÿä íà áàëêîí ñîâåòà, ãäå ñèäåëè Ìèêè, Êîçóý, Äæóðè è Øèîðè, îí ïðîäîëæèë ïîäú¸ì ïî ëåñòíèöå. Íà ñëåäóþùåì ïðîë¸òå, çàíåñ¸ííîì ëåïåñòêàìè, îí óâèäåë Òîãó, ñèäÿùåãî ñïèíîé ê Àðåíå. Äî íå¸ îñòàâàëñÿ âñåãî äâà äåñÿòêà êðóòûõ ñòóïåíåé. - Çíà÷èò, âñ¸-òàêè íå ïîâåçëî òåáå, - Ñàéîíäæè ïîñìîòðåë íà Òîãó ñâåðõó âíèç. - Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ÿ äàæå íå íàðóøàþ îáåùàíèÿ. Âåäü íå ìåøàòü ÿ îáåùàë íå òåáå, ÿ åìó. - Åé, - òèõî ñêàçàë Òîãà. - Åé, à íå åìó... - Íå õî÷åøü õîòÿ áû âçãëÿíóòü íà òî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò íàâåðõó? - Çà÷åì? ß âèæó ýòîò êîøìàð äàæå ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè...  
  
- Êîãäà òû äåðæèøü â ðóêå ìå÷, òû âñ¸ åù¸ âûãëÿäèøü êàê ïðèíö. Êàãå îáåññèëåííî îòñòóïàëà, ïî÷òè íå ñîïðîòèâëÿÿñü. Ïî÷òè íå ñëåäÿ çà àòàêàìè Àêèî, îíà ñ ãðóñòíîé è íåæíîé óëûáêîé íå ñâîäèëà âçãëÿä ñ åãî ëèöà, ïîêà òîò óâåðåííî íàíîñèë óäàð çà óäàðîì. Ñåðåáðÿíûé çâîí ñòàëêèâàþùèõñÿ ìå÷åé ðàçëèëñÿ íàä Àðåíîé. Âçìàõ çà âçìàõîì Àêèî âûáèâàë ñèëó èç Êàãå, âñ¸ ñëàáåå ñæèìàþùåé ðóêîÿòêó ìå÷à, è êàæäûé âûïàä áûë èçÿùíåå ïðåäûäóùåãî. Íàñëàæäàÿñü ñëîìëåííûì äóõîì æåðòâû, Àêèî ñòðåìèëñÿ ñäåëàòü ñâîþ ïîáåäó êàê ìîæíî êðàñèâåå. Îí îáâ¸ë ìå÷ Äèîñà âîêðóã ñåðåáðÿíîãî êëèíêà è îòáðîñèë ðóêó Êàãå íàçàä ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, ÷òî äåâóøêà óïàëà, íàâàëèâøèñü íà ïðàâóþ ðóêó âñåì òåëîì è âûïóñòèâ ìå÷. - Òû óæå äàâíî çíàåøü, ÷òî îáðå÷åíà, à òåïåðü îñîçíàé ýòî! Ìå÷ Äèîñà âçâèëñÿ â âîçäóõ è ñòðåìèòåëüíî îáðóøèëñÿ íà áåççàùèòíóþ Êàãå. Àíøè åäâà ïîáîðîëà æåëàíèå îòâåðíóòüñÿ. Ñâåðêíóâ Ïå÷àòêîé Ðîçû, Êàãå âñêèíóëà ëåâóþ ðóêó ñ ìå÷îì, è âíîâü ðàçäàëñÿ çâîí, è ðàçëåòåëèñü èñêðû, íî íå îò ìå÷åé - íåñêîëüêî áëåñòÿùèõ ñëåçèíîê óïàëî èç ãëàç Êàãå, ïîòåðÿâøèñü ñðåäè ðîç. Òîëüêî ÷òî äåâóøêà åëå âûäåðæèâàëà äàâëåíèå ìå÷à Äèîñà, è âäðóã ñèëüíûé óäàð îòáðîñèë ðóêó Àêèî. Ïåðåêèíóâ ìå÷ â ïðàâóþ ðóêó, Êàãå áðîñèëàñü â àòàêó, íå óñïåâ äàæå âñòàòü ñ îäíîãî êîëåíà. Àêèî ïîâåðíóë ìå÷ êëèíêîì âíèç, íî Êàãå ëîâêî âñêî÷èëà è íàíåñëà óäàð ñâåðõó. Ïîðàæ¸ííûé, Àêèî îòñòóïèë íà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ. Ñëåâà íà ãðóäè åãî áåëûé êîñòþì ïåðåñåêàë êîñîé ðàçðåç, îñòàâëåííûé ìå÷îì Êàãå. - Åñëè áû ó òåáÿ áûëà ðîçà, êàê ó ìåíÿ, òî îò íå¸ íè÷åãî áû íå îñòàëîñü. Çíà÷èò, ÿ ïîáåäèëà. - Íî ó ìåíÿ íåò ðîçû! - Äî ïåðâîé êðîâè? - ñïðîñèëà Êàãå, îòìåòàÿ åãî àòàêó. - Äî ïåðâîé è ïîñëåäíåé, - ïðîøèïåë îí åé â ëèöî. Íî ÷òî-òî èçìåíèëîñü â Êàãå, è îíà ñàìà ïåðåøëà â àòàêó, ïåðåõâàòèâ èíèöèàòèâó Àêèî. Îí íåóâåðåííî îòñòóïàë. Êàãå çàìàõíóëàñü, îòêðûâàÿ óäàðó ðîçó, íî ïðåæäå ÷åì Îòîðè óñïåë âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ýòèì, å¸ âçìàõ ìå÷îì ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ìîëíèåíîñíûé óêîë. Àêèî ïðîãíóëñÿ íàçàä, ñïàñàÿ ëåâîå ïëå÷î, è ïîòåðÿë ðàâíîâåñèå. Âûïóñòèâ ðóêîÿòü ìå÷à, îí óïàë íà ñïèíó, ïîäíÿâ â âîçäóõ îáëàêî ëåïåñòêîâ ðîç, è çàìåð, òàê êàê ê åãî ãîðëó ïðèáëèçèëîñü ñåðåáðÿíîå ëåçâèå. Êàãå ñêëîíÿëàñü íàä íèì, îïóñòèâøèñü íà îäíî êîëåíî. - Êàê... - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, è ñë¸çû èç å¸ ãëàç óïàëè íà ù¸êè Àêèî. - Êàê òû ìîã òàê... òàê èçìåíèòüñÿ?.. Âñ¸ ýòî âðåìÿ ÿ æèëà ëèøü òåì, ÷òî ãäå-òî òàì, çà âñåé ýòîé ãðÿçíîé æèçíüþ ó ìåíÿ áûë òû, ñâåòëûé ïðèíö áåç ñòðàõà è óïð¸êà... Ìå÷ ñîñêîëüçíóë ñ åãî øåè, ëîæàñü íà ðîçîâîå ïîêðûâàëî, íî Àêèî íå ïîøåâåëèëñÿ. - Íå ÿ îäíà âåðèëà â òåáÿ è æäàëà åù¸ îäíîé âñòðå÷è. Ðàäè ýòîãî, ðàäè òåáÿ ÿ ñòàðàëàñü æèòü ÷åñòíî è áëàãîðîäíî, íå äóìàòü î ñåáå, åñëè ðå÷ü èä¸ò î ÷óæîé æèçíè è ÷åñòè... Âûõîäèò, ÿ äåëàëà ýòî òîëüêî äëÿ ñåáÿ? Êàê òû ïðåâðàòèëñÿ... â òàêîå? - Êàãå êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ óáðàëà âîëîñû è âûòåðëà ñë¸çû ñ ëèöà Àêèî. - Åñëè ìîé ïðèíö ì¸ðòâ, òî è ìî¸ îáåùàíèå òîæå ìåðòâî. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ÿ ñìîãó íàêîíåö îïëàêàòü åãî... - Åñëè îí ì¸ðòâ, òî ïîãèáëî è òâî¸ îáåùàíèå ñòàòü ïðèíöåì. - Ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî, è òû ýòî çíàåøü. Òû ñëûøàë ñàì - Õèìåìèÿ ïðèçíàëà ìåíÿ. - Êàãå ïîäíÿëàñü, âçÿâ â ðóêó ìå÷. - ß íå íàïàäàþ íà òåõ, êòî íå ñòîèò íà íîãàõ è íå äåðæèò â ðóêàõ ìå÷, íî ìû äîëæíû çàêîí÷èòü. Âñòàíü è ïîäíèìè ñâîé ìå÷. Îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó. Ïîìåäëèâ, Àêèî ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ è âçÿë å¸ çà ðóêó. Êàãå ñäåëàëà øàã íàçàä, ðûâêîì ïîìîãàÿ åìó âñòàòü. Êðàñíî-áåëûé ïîëîã ðîç ïîçàäè íå¸ ðàçìåòàëè êàìåííûå îñêîëêè. Îòêóäà-òî èç-ïîä ïëèò Àðåíû Äóýëåé ïîäíÿëàñü ñòåíà áåøåíî âðàùàþùèõñÿ öèëèíäðîâ. Êàãå íà÷àëî çàòÿãèâàòü â èõ íåäðà. Îíà êðåï÷å ñõâàòèëàñü çà ðóêó Àêèî, íî å¸ âëàæíûå îò ñë¸ç ïàëüöû ñêîëüçèëè ïî ò¸ìíîé êîæå. - ß áû ïîìîã òåáå... Íî òâîé ïðèíö ì¸ðòâ, - áåçæèçíåííûì ãîëîñîì ïðîèçí¸ñ Àêèî è ðàçæàë ïàëüöû. - Êàãå-ñàìà... - ïðîøåïòàëà Àíøè â óæàñå. Êàãå åäâà óñïåëà âçãëÿíóòü íà íå¸ ïðåæäå ÷åì å¸ çàñëîíèëè ðàçìûòûå òåíè öèëèíäðîâ. Ðàññòàâèâ ðóêè, îíà ïîïûòàëàñü âûðâàòüñÿ, íî íå ñìîãëà. Íå óñïåâ äàæå âñêðèêíóòü, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê íåâåðîÿòíàÿ ñèëà òÿíåò å¸ âíóòðü, è òîëüêî âûòÿíóëà ëåâóþ ðóêó.  
  
Ïå÷àòêà Ðîçû ñ å¸ áåçûìÿííîãî ïàëüöà, ñâåðêíóâ íàïîñëåäîê, ðàñêîëîëàñü è óïàëà ê íîãàì Íåâåñòû Ðîçû.  
  
Àêèî íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïîäíÿë ìå÷ Äèîñà. Àíøè ìåäëåííî çàêðûëà ãëàçà.  
  
- Íó êàê òåáå çðåëèùå? Óòåíà îãëÿíóëàñü. Êàãå ñ ôóðàæêîé â ðóêå ñòîÿëà ïîçàäè íå¸. Ìèìî íèõ ëåòåëè áåëûå ëåïåñòêè, ïóòàÿñü â ðàñïóùåííûõ ñòàëüíûõ êóäðÿõ, êîòîðûå ìÿãêî ïåðåáèðàë âåòåð. - Êàãå? Îòêóäà òû çäåñü? - À ïî÷åìó áû è íåò? Ìíîãî ëè îáúÿñíèìîãî òû âèäåëà ñåãîäíÿ? - Ñîâñåì íè÷åãî. Îñîáåííî òåáÿ. Îáúÿñíè ìíå õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü... Â ÷¸ì ñìûñë ýòîãî òóðíèðà, êàê âû åãî íàçûâàåòå? Ïî÷åìó ïîáåäèòåëÿ îáðåêàþò íà ñìåðòü? - Öåëü, êîòîðóþ ïîñòàâèë Àêèî - çàâîåâàòü Íåâåñòó Ðîçû, Õèìåìèþ Àíøè, ÷òîáû âîçðîäèòü ñèëó å¸ ëþáâè, ñîçäàâøóþ ýòîò ìèð è ïîääåðæèâàþùóþ åãî æèçíü. Ìîÿ öåëü - îñâîáîäèòü Àíøè è ðàçðóøèòü èëëþçèþ ýòîãî ìèðà. È âîâñå íå êàæäûé ïîáåäèòåëü îáðå÷¸í íà ñìåðòü. Íè îäèí èç ñîâåòíèêîâ íå ìîæåò ñòàòü Íåî Äèîñîì, òàê ÷òî èì íè÷òî íå óãðîæàåò. Ó êàæäîãî èç íèõ åñòü ñâîé ïîðîê èëè ñëàáîñòü, êîòîðûå Àêèî íàó÷èëñÿ êîíòðîëèðîâàòü. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü âñå èõ ñëàáîñòè. Êàê è Ìèêè, ÿ ìå÷òàþ æèòü â ÷èñòîì ìèðå, íî íå çíàþ, êàê äîñòè÷ü ýòîãî. Êàê Äæóðè, ÿ íå ìîãëà ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî ðîæäåíà áûòü æåíùèíîé, è íå ìîãëà ïðèíÿòü ñåáÿ òàêîé, êàê ÿ åñòü. Êàê è Ñàéîíäæè, ÿ áûëà îäåðæèìà âå÷íûì ñòðåìëåíèåì ê ñâîåé íåïðåäåë¸ííîé èëè áåññìûñëåííîé, êàê îêàçàëîñü, öåëè... Òîãà ñàì ðàññêàæåò òåáå, ÷òî ïåðåæèëè è îí, è ÿ îäíàæäû... Êàê òû, ÿ èñêàëà ñâîåãî ïðèíöà... Êàê è Àíøè, ÿ ïîñâÿòèëà ñåáÿ Äèîñó. Êàê è Àêèî, ÿ ïûòàëàñü áûòü ïðèíöåì, õîòÿ ñîìíåâàëàñü, äîñòîéíà ëè ÿ... Îíà îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó. - È ïðè âñ¸ì ýòîì îí íå ìîæåò óïðàâëÿòü ìíîé. Òîò, êòî íå çàâèñèò îò íåãî è ðàñïîëàãàåò Íåâåñòîé Ðîçû, äîáðîâîëüíî ïðèçíàâøåé åãî, è åñòü âòîðîå ïðèøåñòâèå Äèîñà. Ýòî êîëüöî... - Êàãå ïîäíÿëà ëåâóþ ðóêó. - ß âñïîìíèëà. Îíî äîñòàëîñü ìíå îò Äèîñà. Êîãäà ìû âñòðåòèëèñü, ÿ áûëà ñîâñåì ìàëåíüêîé. Îí ðàçáèë ýòî êîëüöî. Óòðîì, êîãäà ÿ ïðîñíóëàñü, Äèîñà óæå íå áûëî, à íà ïîëó ÿ íàøëà îñêîëêè êîëüöà. ß ñêëåèëà åãî, íî íîñèëà íå íà ïàëüöå, à êàê ïîäâåñêó - íà öåïî÷êå, ïîä îäåæäîé... ß õîòåëà, ÷òîáû îíî áûëî ìîåé òàéíîé. Ïîòîì ÿ ñòàëà ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî æèçíü ñîâñåì íå òàêàÿ, êàêîé ÿ õîòåëà å¸ âèäåòü, è ÷òî ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå, ÿ íå â ñèëàõ å¸ èçìåíèòü. ß ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ìîãó èçìåíèòüñÿ ñàìà... ×òî ìî¸ æåëàíèå áûòü ïðèíöåì áûëî áû íå òàêèì àáñóðäíûì è ñìåøíûì äëÿ äðóãèõ, åñëè áû ÿ áûëà ìóæ÷èíîé. Åñëè áû ÿ ðîäèëàñü ìóæ÷èíîé, âñ¸ áûëî áû èíà÷å. ÂÑ¨. ß áðîñèëà ñâîþ ïðåæíþþ æèçíü è ïðèøëà ñþäà. ß âûáðàëà ñåáå âîò ýòîò êîñòþì. ß ïîìíþ, êàê ñíà÷àëà èçáàâèëàñü îò íåíóæíîé ìíå îäåæäû è âåùåé... Âñòàâ ó çåðêàëà, ÿ ñïðÿòàëà âîëîñû è ïåðåîäåëàñü. Êîãäà ÿ ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñòîëèê... òàì ëåæàëà òîëüêî ñíÿòàÿ öåïî÷êà... Êîëüöî áåññëåäíî èñ÷åçëî. Äî ñåãîäíÿøíåãî äíÿ. - Ïî÷åìó òû ðàññêàçûâàåøü ìíå ýòî? - Ïîòîìó ÷òî... - Êàãå ïîäîøëà âïëîòíóþ ê Óòåíå, - ïîòîìó ÷òî Àêèî çàñòàâèò âñåõ çàáûòü. Ïóñòü òû çàáóäåøü ìåíÿ, íî òû óæå íå çàáóäåøü ãëàâíîãî. Êàãå ïðèëîæèëà ðóêó ñ Ïå÷àòêîé êî ëáó Óòåíû, è òà çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Îíà óñëûøàëà ÷àñû, áüþùèå ãäå-òî âäàëåêå. - Ïîëíî÷ü... - ïðîøåïòàëà Óòåíà. - Ïîëäåíü, - âîçðàçèëà Êàãå, è å¸ ãîëîñ ïðîçâó÷àë ó ñàìûõ ãóá Óòåíû. Îíà òóòæå ðàñïàõíóëà ãëàçà, íî îíà áûëà îäíà, à â âîçäóõå íå áûëî íè îäíîãî áåëîãî ëåïåñòêà. Óòåíà â óæàñå îáåðíóëàñü ê Àðåíå. Âûñîêî ïîäíÿòûé ìå÷ Äèîñà áëåñòåë íà ôîíå ÷åðíåþùèõ òó÷. - Íå-å-å-åò!  
  
- Îíèè-ñàìà... íå íàäî, - ïðîøåïòàëà ñêâîçü ñë¸çû Àíøè, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî å¸ ñëîâà íèêîãäà íå áóäóò óñëûøàíû. Àêèî ïîäíÿë ìå÷ Äèîñà è ïåðåõâàòèë åãî, äåðæà êëèíêîì âïåð¸ä, êàê êîïü¸.  
  
Òîíêèå ãîðÿ÷èå ëó÷è ðàñïîëîñîâàëè å¸ îáíàæ¸ííóþ êîæó. Çäåñü áûëî òèõî è íåïîäâèæíî, è îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ñòðàííàÿ ýíåðãèÿ ïåðåïîëíÿåò å¸ òåëî. Åù¸ ÷óòü-÷óòü - è îíî áû èçìåíèëîñü, íî... Êàãå îòêðûëà ãëàçà, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü îñëåïèòåëüíûé ëó÷, óäàðèâøèé åé â ãðóäü.  
  
- Íåò... - äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì ïðîèçíåñëà Õèìåìèÿ. Ðàçìàõíóâøèñü, Àêèî ñî âñåé ìîùüþ âîíçèë ñèÿþùèé ìå÷ ìåæäó äâóìÿ öèëèíäðàìè, è ðóêîÿòêó ñ ñèëîé âûðâàëî èç åãî ðóêè. Öèëèíäðû-ù¸òêè ïðîäîëæàëè âðàùàòüñÿ. Àíøè ñ íàäåæäîé ñìîòðåëà íà èõ ðàñïëûâ÷àòóþ ìàòîâóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü. Âäðóã ÷òî-òî ñâåðêíóëî â ãëóáèíå ìåæäó íèìè. Àíøè ïîäàëàñü âïåð¸ä. Áåëûå ëåïåñòêè âçìåòíóëèñü â âîçäóõ, è Íåâåñòà âñïîìíèëà âèäåíèå - ñòàëüíàÿ ìàøèíà, íåñóùàÿ å¸ íà ñâîáîäó... Ýòî áûëà ñòàëü, áëåñòÿùàÿ â íåäðàõ ñòðàííîãî ìåõàíèçìà. Ñòàëü... Ìåòàëë ìåäëåííî ïðèáëèæàëñÿ ê ïîâåðõíîñòè è âäðóã ÿðîñòíî âûðâàëàñü â ùåëü, ðàññûïàâøèñü íà òîí÷àéøèå íèòè. Ýòî áûëà ñåðî-ñòàëüíàÿ ïðÿäü. - Íåò! - çàêðè÷àëà Àíøè. - Íåò, íåò, íåò! Â òîò æå ìèã ìå÷ Äèîñà âûëåòåë èç ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ùåëè, è íà ïëàòüå Íåâåñòû îñòàëîñü íåñêîëüêî êðîâàâûõ ïÿòåí.  
  
Ïîñâåòëåâøåå ñîëíöå çàìåðöàëî â áåëîé óòðåííåé äûìêå. Àêàäåìèÿ Îòîðè çàìåðëà. Â íåé âîöàðèëàñü îãëóøèòåëüíàÿ òèøèíà. Ñ íåáà, êàê ñíåã, ñïóñêàëèñü òîíêèå áåëîñíåæíûå ëåïåñòêè, ïîêðûâàÿ âñ¸ áåëûì ñëîåì çàáâåíèÿ.  
  
Îêðîâàâëåííûå ñòîëáû, âñ¸ åù¸ âðàùàÿñü, ðàñòâîðèëèñü â âèõðå êðàñíûõ ëåïåñòêîâ. Ïî ùåðáèíêàì â êàìíå ê íîãàì Àêèî ïîäïîëçàëè êðàñíûå õîëîäåþùèå ñòðóéêè. Êàãå ëåæàëà íà îãîë¸ííîì êàìíå, è âîêðóã íå¸ íå áûëî íè îäíîãî áåëîãî ëåïåñòêà - òîëüêî êðîâàâî-êðàñíûå è îêðîâàâëåííûå. Êðàñíûé îò êðîâè ìå÷ Äèîñà ëåæàë ó ïðàâîé ðóêè Êàãå. Êðîâü òîë÷êàìè âûòåêàëà èç ðàíû íà å¸ ëåâîé ãðóäè, çàñûïàííîé øåëêîâèñòûìè ëåïåñòêàìè ðîç. - Îòâðàòèòåëüíîå çðåëèùå, - ïðîöåäèë ñêâîçü çóáû Àêèî. - Ñäåëàé ÷òî- íèáóäü, ÷òîáû îíà óìåðëà ïîñêîðåå. Íå ñêðûâàÿ îòâðàùåíèÿ, îí ïåðåøàãíóë ÷åðåç òåëî èñòåêàþùåé êðîâüþ äåâóøêè è ïîäîø¸ë ê âîðîòàì, çàìåòèâ ÷åé-òî ñèëóýò â èõ òåíè. - Ê¸óè÷è? Ñàéîíäæè ñ òðóäîì îòîðâàë âçãëÿä îò ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî çà ñïèíîé Àêèî. - Ïîáåäèòåëü ïîòåðÿí. Òàê êàê òû äîñòèã Àðåíû ñðàçó ïîñëå Êàãå, òî òû ñòàíîâèøüñÿ îáëàäàòåëåì Íåâåñòû Ðîçû. Ñïóñòèñü âíèç è ñîáåðè âñåõ ó ïîäíîæèÿ ëåñòíèöû.  
  
Àíøè îïóñòèëàñü íà êîëåíè è íàêëîíèëàñü íàä Êàãå. Ñèðåíåâûå ïðÿäè óïàëè âíèç, îòãîðàæèâàÿ èõ îò îñòàëüíîãî ìèðà. - Ïðîñòèøü ëè òû ìíå ýòó áèòâó?.. - Òåáå áîëüøå íå áóäåò áîëüíî, - Àíøè ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâèëà äðîæü â ãîëîñå è íàêëîíèëàñü ê ëèöó Êàãå. - ß âèæó åãî çàìîê, - óñëûøàëà îíà ø¸ïîò íåìåþùèõ ãóá. - ß âèæó çàìîê Äèîñà â ïîäíåáåñüå... Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî ñîõðàíèëà åãî äëÿ ìåíÿ... Ñîë¸íûìè îò ñë¸ç ãóáàìè Àíøè ïîöåëîâàëà Êàãå â ãóáû è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê îíè õîëîäåþò.  
  
Ïîñëåäíèé ëèëåéíûé ëåïåñòîê óïàë íà áåëóþ îò ðîç ìîñòîâóþ.  
  
- Ýé, âû ñëûõàëè? - ×òî èìåííî? - Ïðî Þðèíî Êàãå. - Êîãî? - Íó, òàêîé ïàðåíü èç 12-ãî êëàññà. Æèë â ïðîêëÿòîì äîðòóàðå. - À-à, äà-äà, ïðèïîìèíàþ... - Ãîâîðÿò, îí óìåð. Ìíå ñêàçàëè, ÷òî îí çàðåçàëñÿ êðàäåíûì ìå÷îì. - ß ïðåäóïðåæäàëà åãî, ÷òî ýòè ðàçãîâîðû î ïðîêëÿòèè äîðòóàðà - íå åðóíäà. - Çàòî åðóíäà - ýòî òî, ÷òî âû çäåñü áîëòàåòå. - Âîâñå íåò. Åãî óæå ïîëãîäà íå âèäíî. À â÷åðà ÿ ðàçíîñèëà íàøè ðåêëàìíûå ïðîñïåêòû, òàê âîò... åãî ôîòî îáâåäåíî ÷¸ðíûì, à èìÿ ïîìåùåíî â ðàìêó. - Æàëü åãî... ×òî æå ïðîèçîøëî? - Ïðîêëÿòèå äîðòóà-à-àðà-à-à-à... - Çàòêíèñü, íå ñìåøíî. - Ó íåãî áûëè ïðîáëåìû ñ äåêàíîì, è... - ×óøü. Íå áûëî ó íåãî íèêàêèõ ïðîáëåì, åãî ïðîñòî ñáèëà ìàøèíà. - ?! - Àãà, òàêàÿ ñåðàÿ ìàøèíà. Îò íåãî îñòàëàñü îäíà ëóæà êðîâè. - Ôó, êàêàÿ ãàäîñòü!.. - Íó è ìåðçîñòè æå òû ðàññêàçûâàåøü... - Ïîéäó ÿ îò âàñ. Ó ìåíÿ â êëàññå - íîâåíüêèé, ýòî óæ ïîèíòåðåñíåå âàøèõ ïîêîéíèêîâ. - Íîâåíüêèé? - Íîâåíüêèé? - Íîâåíüêèé? - Íó, ÿ ïîäåëþñü ñ âàìè âïå÷àòëåíèÿìè...  
  
Â ðàííèé óòðåííèé ÷àñ ó ñàìîé êðîìêè îçåðà â ïàðêå ñòîÿëà ðîçîâîâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà. Íåñìîòðÿ íà ò¸ïëóþ ïîãîäó, íà íåé áûë çàêðûòûé ÷¸ðíî-áåëûé êîñòþì, âïðî÷åì, ñ ðàññòåãíóòîé âåðõíåé ïóãîâèöåé. Äëèííûå ðîñêîøíûå âîëîñû öâåòà ðîç áûëè ñîáðàíû íà ãîëîâå. Îíà íå îòðûâàÿñü ñìîòðåëà íà âîäíóþ ãëàäü, ãäå îòðàæàëèñü îêóòàííûå íåæíî-çåë¸íîé äûìêîé âåðõóøêè äåðåâüåâ è áåçäîííîå íåáî. Ïîñòàâèâ ïîðòôåëü íà çåìëþ, îíà çàñòåãíóëàñü è âçÿëà â ðóêè ÷¸ðíóþ ôóðàæêó ñ çîëîòîé êîêàðäîé, íà êîòîðîé áûëà âûãðàâèðîâàíà ðîçà. Çàìåòèâ ïîä ïîäêëàäîì áåëûé ëåïåñòîê ðîçû, äåâóøêà âûíóëà åãî è áðîñèëà â âîäó. Îí ïîïëûë, ñëåãêà ïîêà÷èâàÿñü, à îíà òåì âðåìåíåì îäåëà ôóðàæêó è ëèõî çàëîìèëà å¸ íàáîê. Áðîñèâ ïîñëåäíèé âçãëÿä íà îçåðî, îíà ïîøëà ïî àëëåå, âåäóùåé ê âûõîäó èç ïàðêà. Ãäå-òî â åãî ãëóáèíå ðàçäàëñÿ òðåñê ñóõèõ âåòîê è øîðîõ ïðîøëîãîäíåé ëèñòâû. Äåâóøêà ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ îáåðíóëàñü, ñëîâíî æäàëà êîãî-òî. Çàìåðåâ â íàïðÿæåííîì îæèäàíèè, îíà ñòîÿëà, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê òèøèíå. Ïå÷àëüíî âçäîõíóâ, òàê è íå ïîíÿâ, ÷åãî æå îíà æäàëà, îíà ïðîäîëæèëà ñâîé ïóòü.  
  
Àíøè îñòîðîæíî ðàçäâèãàëà ëèñòüÿ, ïðîïóñêàÿ ëó÷è âåñåííåãî ñîëíöà ê åäâà íà÷àâøèì ðàñïóñêàòüñÿ àëûì áóòîíàì. Ïîïàâ íîãîé â ãëóáîêóþ âûáîèíó â êàìíå, îíà ïîòåðÿëà ðàâíîâåñèå è ïðèñåëà, ÷òîáû íå óïàñòü. Âäðóã ÷òî-òî áåëîå âçãëÿíóëî íà íå¸ èç-çà íàáóõøèõ àëûõ áóòîíîâ. Çàòàèâ äûõàíèå, Õèìåìèÿ ðàçäâèíóëà ñòåáëè è óâèäåëà ñâ¸ðíóòûé íà êàìíå õðóïêèé ðîñòîê, óâåí÷àííûé îãðîìíîé ïîëóðàñïóñòèâøåéñÿ áåëîñíåæíîé ðîçîé. "Êîãäà-íèáóäü..." Îíà îñòîðîæíî ïðèïîäíÿëà öâåòîê è óëîæèëà åãî íà ëèñòüÿ áîëåå êðåïêèõ àëûõ ñîáðàòüåâ, ïîäñòàâëÿÿ åãî ñâåòó. "Êîãäà-íèáóäü òû ñíîâà áóäåøü ñâîáîäíà." 


End file.
